La Liga de la Justicia (Poni)
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Equestria está cambiando, es la era de un nuevo tipo de héroes. The Dash, la Flecha y el Canario son los nuevos encargados de luchar contra el mal. Pero no estarán solos, de los rincones más inesperados irán apareciendo nuevos aliados… y nuevas amenazas.
1. Liga 1

**Capítulo 1:  
Cosas de niños**

El despertador comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Scootaloo abrió pesadamente sus ojos, en serio que no se acostumbraba a esta nueva cama, a este nuevo cuarto, a esta nueva vida. Pero tampoco se estaba quejando, desde siempre había pensado que se quedaría en el orfanato hasta los dieciocho; así pues fue una gran sorpresa al ver que un día, al regresar de la escuela, tenía una nueva familia esperando por ella. Y no cualquier familia, sino una súper especial que la apoyaría en lo que fuera, Sootaloo lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón. Y como prueba del apoyo incondicional de esta nueva familia, estaba el reluciente trofeo en su nueva mesita de noche. Un trofeo en el que se leía:

MEJOR HIJA ADOPTIVA

—¡Scoots! ¡Scootaloo! — Llamó de pronto una voz. Era su nuevo papá, Bow Hothoof.

Scootaloo gruñó y remoloneó un poco en su cama. Entonces Bow cruzó los cascos y sonrió.

—Tal vez le falta un poco de motivación — dijo mientras sacaba su megáfono especial para animar a sus hijas. — Ehem, ¡Vamos cariño! ¡Contamos contigo! ¡Adelante, el día no va a superarse solo! ¡Adelante Scootaloo! ¡Tú puedes querida! ¡Eres una inspiración para todos! ¡Tan sólo pon un casco fuera de la cama, el resto vendrá fácilmente! ¡Adelante!

Scootaloo finalmente tuvo que levantarse mientras se reía alegremente, en serio no entendía cómo era que su hermana (ahora sí, oficialmente) se quejaba tanto de estas demostraciones de afecto y entusiasmo. A ella le encantaba, nunca se cansaría de esto, de veras que no.

—¡Ya desperté, ya desperté! — Dijo Scootaloo estirando sus alas alegremente. — Gracias papá, — se sentía tan bien poder decir esa palabra, — eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, mi pequeña! ¡Ahora vamos por la comida más importante del día!

Scootaloo entonces siguió a su padre escaleras abajo, en donde su nueva mamá, Windy Whistles, ya les tenía listo un buen plato de avena, leche, jugo, y café y chocolate respectivamente. Bow sonrió y le dio un beso a su esposa, en cuanto a Scootaloo, todavía no se sentía preparada para dar ese paso; así que se contentó con un abrazo corto. Windy sonrió tristemente, comprendía que había que ir un paso a la vez con Scoots pero ya llegaría el tiempo para ello. Pero en fin, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo: recortando una noticia del periódico, una que por supuesto involucraba a su hija mayor: Rainbow Dash.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo Rainbow Dash ahora, _mamá_? — preguntó Scootaloo alegremente.

—¡Oh, sólo usual querida! — dijo Windy mientras abría su álbum con recortes sobre la súper heroína The Dash y colocaba su nueva adquisición. — Detuvo seis atracos a bancos, y de paso salvó a un grupo de niños que iban a estrellarse en una carreta sin control.

Scootaloo silbó impresionada, vaya, si de por sí antes Rainbow era rápida, ahora que se había convertido en una meta-poni, podía recorrer toda Equestria en dos minutos. Entonces se fijó en otro artículo que le había llamado la atención, con una sonrisa, tomó el periódico.

—¿Puedo ver esta parte del periódico, mamá? — Preguntó Scootaloo tomando el artículo.

Windy asintió suavemente, ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Entonces la pequeña leyó, no eran más que rumores, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que tenían algo, si no mucho de verdad. Se trababa de una serie de avistamientos de una quinta alicornio en los alrededores del Bosque Everfree. La pequeña torció el gesto, no era la primera vez que se descuidaba así.

 _Pero al final de qué sirve,_ pensó Scootaloo. _Con Dash, la Flecha, y el Canario por ahí, yo estoy de más._ De momento aún no había tenido la oportunidad de usar las habilidades que le dio aquel hechicero, el tal Shazam. Usarlas en una batalla real, al menos. Aunque fuera un ladrón pequeñito, pero al final la velocidad de The Dash siempre ganaba.

—Por cierto querida, hoy se te acompañará a la escuela — dijo Windy.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! — Dijo Scootaloo con una sonrisa.

Tenía sentido, durante los últimos días había llegado bastante tarde a la escuela. Y antes que alguien piense que fue el cliché de estar practicando con sus poderes, pues se equivoca. Era sólo que el nuevo hogar de Scoots se encontraba mucho más lejos de la escuela que el orfanato, sin mencionar que sus alas, aunque ya eran lo suficiente fuertes para mantener un vuelo sostenido, todavía no podía volar tan rápido.

—¿Entonces, quién me llevará? ¿Mamá, papá? ¿O los dos al mismo tiempo? — Quiso saber Scootaloo.

Entonces se escuchó un zumbido junto a la potrilla, seguido de una silla moviéndose. La pequeña se volvió, sólo para toparse con Rainbow Dash bebiendo jugo de naranja junto a ella.

—Ni uno ni otro, ya sabes que darse prisa es mi especialidad.

Windy le sonrió a su hija mayor.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto Rainbow Dash. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—¡Por favor! — Dijo Dash desapareciendo en un borrón cian rodeado de relámpagos de colores, sólo para reaparecer medio segundo después, llevando un planto y cubiertos. — Ya comí, pero ya saben, metabolismo de velocista.

Todos se rieron y al final Rainbow y Scootaloo salieron luego de un bueno desayuno.

—Este… supongo que gracias por tomarte el tiempo de llevarme a la escuela — dijo Scootaloo luego de unos momentos en silencio.

—Tranquila Scoots, cuando te mueves como yo, el tiempo te sobra — bromeó Rainbow Dash. — Pero quería aprovechar para hablar contigo, ¿cómo te ha ido, ya sabes, ahora que eres parte de la familia?

Scootaloo sólo pudo sonreír. Desde que en la escuela le habían dejado hacer un reporte sobre su heroína, Scootaloo pasó una semana muy divertida con los padres de Rainbow Dash (aunque a Dash no le pareció tan divertido, ya que el entusiasmo excesivo de sus padres le parecía de lo más irritante).  
Al final Scootaloo regresó a su vida diaria, en el orfanato. No era tan malo, la señorita Foster era bastante cariñosa y el lugar tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba. Tal vez el único problema sería que la mayoría de las veces se sentía un poco sola. No tenía ni idea que Windy y Bow sentían curiosidad sobre ella y que querían felicitar a sus padres por tener una hija tan animada y lista. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al enterarse donde vivía. Les sorprendió bastante, pero eso los llevó a tomar una decisión. Lo discutieron con Rainbow Dash, y por supuesto que no puso objeción. Ella misma se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de la verdad, pero al final apoyó la moción.

—Ya que somos hermanas honorarias, no veo por qué no verdaderas hermanas. Además, ella encajaría perfectamente en la familia.

Y desde entonces, Scootaloo tuvo un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia a la cual pertenecer, y le encantaba.

Pero aquí y ahora, había un pequeño detalle.

—¡Es cierto! Rainbow Dash, se me hace tarde.

—¿Acaso te olvidas quién soy yo, Scoots?

Rainbow se colocó un par de gogles color azul cielo y subió a la pequeña sobre su lomo.

—¡Vamos!

Scootaloo se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que sentía cómo el mundo se desdibujaba a su alrededor, cuando todo volvió a tomar forma, estaban justo frente a la escuela. Mareada, la pequeña saltó del lomo de Dash.

—Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso… ¡y oye! ¡Mi mochila! ¡La debí extraviar durante el vuelo!

—Ya vengo — se disculpó Dash, desapareciendo en otro borrón azul, sólo para regresar una fracción de segundo después, entregando la mochila perdida a Scootaloo. — Aquí tienes, no llegó a tocar el suelo.

—Te agradezco — dijo Scoots tomando la mochila como pudo y uniéndose a sus compañeros, que miraban maravillados a la velocista.

—¡Hasta pronto! ¡Diviértete Scoots!

Y se fue.  
Todos los pequeños soltaron un gemido, ellos querían un autógrafo de la súper heroína The Dash. Pero entonces, un borrón pasó entre ellos, y todos celebraron al ver que tenían un autógrafo nuevo.

—Qué suerte tienes Scootaloo, ser la hermana de una gran heroína — la felicitó Rumble. — ¿Qué se siente tener un paseo en el lomo de, The Dash?

—No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo — dijo Scootaloo mareada.

Todos empezaron a discutir, haciendo comentarios sobre no saber apreciar lo que tiene, sobre cómo ellos darían lo que fuera para tener un viaje así, etc. Pero entonces vino Cheerilee para anunciar que era hora de entrar a clases, así que todos se clamaron y entraron.

Cheerilee, como siempre, empezó la lección de excelente humor, pero de pronto fue interrumpida por el sonido que la irritaba más mientras daba clase: el sonido de un ronquido. Se volvió, tal como lo imaginaba, era Diamond Tiara.

La potrilla dormía a pierna suelta sobre su cuaderno. La maestra se dirigió hacia ella y la sacudió.

—Diamond Tiara, ¡Diamond Tiara! — Llamó la maestra. — ¿Puedes contestar la pregunta que acabo de hacer, por favor?

Diamond Tiara dio un largo bostezo.

—Eh, ¿cuál era?

—Pregunté cuál fue el incidente que redobló la violencia de las ya de por sí temibles Guerras Ponis.

Diamond sacudió la cabeza todavía medio dormida.

—Ahum, si no estoy mal la invasión al Imperio Grifo, seguido de la decapitación del Emperador Velkan, a cascos del que sería el padre de Celestia y Luna, el General Dark Moon.

Cheerilee asintió.

—Al menos la respuesta está bien, pero quiero hablar con tus padres… ¡eh, tu tutora!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. No era ningún secreto que los padres de Diamond Tiara habían sido asesinados frente a los ojos de la potrilla, cuando salían del teatro en una salida familiar. Después de eso, Diamond entró en una terrible crisis y se ausentó en por varios meses. Pero cuando regresó, ya no era la misma. No jugaba ni se juntaba a almorzar con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga Silver Spoon. Pero no porque estuviera deprimida ni nada, sino porque estaba demasiado cansada. Durante los recreos, lo que hacía era buscar un rincón y dormir.

—¿Qué tanto haces en la noche, Diamond Tiara? — Preguntó, por enésima vez, la maestra.

No hubo respuesta, Diamond Tiara volvió a dormir. La maestra frunció el ceño, no por enojo sino por preocupación. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con Diamond Tiara, de verdad?

 _ **Estación del Canterlot Express, la noche anterior:**_

—¡Dense prisa, dense prisa! — Gritó uno de los matones, mientras sus secuaces metían las cajas de 'mercancía' en el tren. — No queremos que ya saben quién se aparezca de la nada.

No había necesidad de decir más, habían colocado varias distracciones a lo largo de la ciudad para distraer a la Flecha y el Canario, pero sabían que sólo se habían comprado unos minutos, porque esos dos eran lo peor de lo peor. Al menos para los criminales.

Entonces se escuchó cómo una de las cajas que estaban cargando, cayó, revelando su contenido: cientos de bits en joyas traídas ilegalmente desde las fronteras de Zebrica. Todos se prepararon para lo peor, pero entonces uno de los matones levantó un casco.

—Lo siento, mi error…

El jefe gruñó y sacudió violentamente a su compañero.

—¡Escúchame bien, imbécil! ¡¿TE PARECE A TI QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO?! NUESTROS MALDITOS TRASEROS ESTÁN EN JUEGO, ¿por qué crees que nos mandaron a hacer el cargo en Canterlot? Los jefes quieren que esos dos se deshagan de nosotros.

Soltó al poni, y le disparó un rayo mágico, para luego patearlo una y otra vez.

—¡Vuelves a asustarme así, y te juro que te mato!

El jefe miró a su alrededor, donde todos observaban en silencio.

—¡¿Qué están mirando?! ¡DE VUELTA AL TRABAJO!

Todos obedecieron de inmediato mientras que el jefe pateó la pared en frustración, cuando escuchó de nuevo una de las cajas cayendo. Se volvió.

—¿Maldita sea? ¡¿Es que no aprenden?

Pero se dio cuenta que todos estaban paralizados del miedo… mirando en su dirección. Tragando saliva, el poni vio hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de la extraña sombra que se erguía tras él. Ahora sí, temblando de cascos a cabeza, el matón se volvió, para toparse con una horrible y extraña visión: una especie de murciélago gigantesco, que como murciélago que era, colgaba cabeza-abajo.

—¿Eh?

El murciélago lo tomó del cuello, y ayudado por un cable retráctil, lo llevó hacia el techo, precisamente a las vigas, en donde se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un grito ahogado. A los pocos segundos, el jefe de la operación bajó con la ayuda del cable, pero completamente atado, e inconsciente.

Nadie sabía qué decir o hacer… hasta que una especie de cuchillo arrojadizo fue arrojado hacia las luces de la estación, dejándolos a todos en la más absoluta oscuridad, y de paso en un pánico generalizado.

Uno de los ponis, un pegaso relativamente rápido, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta (la única luz que entraba al recinto), pero de inmediato ésta se cerró y antes que se diera cuenta, un poderoso casco estrellaba su cabeza contra el suelo, para luego levantarlo y golpear su cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces. Sus compañeros escucharon la brutal paliza y trataron de escapar por la puerta trasera, pero ésta era difícil de encontrar en la oscuridad, sin contar que estaba cerrada por fuera.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

—¿Pero qué no eres un unicornio? ¡Usa tu magia, genio!

—Bueno, sí, pero…

Un cuchillo arrojadizo se clavó frente a la puerta.

—¿Saben? — Dijo una voz susurrante, la que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta que este justiciero era una chica— si no hubieran sido tan ruidosos, tal vez hubieran podido escapar. _Tal vez._

Todos se volvieron.  
Una alta figura se erguía ante ellos, extendiendo sus alas como de murciélago, mientras los miraba fijametne con sus siniestros ojos blancos.

—¡No! ¡Espere, por favor no nos lastime! ¡Somos inocentes! ¡Nuestro jefe quería que la Flecha nos despachara, por eso nos mandó aquí… por eso!

La figura entonces hizo un extraño movimiento mientras sacaba algo de su traje.

—¡No debieron meterse en este negocio desde el principio! ¿No?

—Pero nosotros…

La figura arrojó otro de esos cuchillos arrojadizos contra el pomo de la puerta, haciéndolo saltar de inmediato.

—Yo que ustedes rezaría porque no nos volvamos a encontrar. Doy segundas oportunidades, terceras jamás.

Entonces todos escaparon como pudieron. Sólo quedó el líder que se arrastraba junto con sus compañeros, pero la yegua arrojó otro cuchillo extraño frente a él.

—¡Pero creí que…!

—Tranquilo idiota, sólo quiero que me hagas un favor. Dile a todos quién soy yo.

El poni tragó saliva.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Pero quién es usted?

Entonces la sombra se movió con gran rapidez, para quedar frente a frente hacia el poni al cual tomó del cuello. La luz de la luna se coló por una de las ventanas, revelando a poni enmascarada con un traje como de murciélago.

—¡Soy Batmare!

…

La Flecha entró al almacén, sólo para encontrar mercancía abandonada y desordenada, pero completa. Miró a su alrededor apuntando su arco buscando a los culpables. Pero nada.

—Llegas tarde, Cupido, ya me encargué — dijo una voz susurrante detrás de la Flecha.

Él disparó una de sus homónimas contra la voz, que respondió con otro de esos extraños cuchillos, que la desvió. La Flecha levantó una ceja, y con su magia acercó el cuchillo hacia él. Tenía forma de murciélago.

—¿Por qué un murciélago?

—Porque me dan miedo — dijo de nuevo la susurrante voz.

La Flecha usó su magia para alumbrar lo que había frente a él, pero no había nadie.

—¿Eh? — Preguntó la Flecha.

La figura de Batmare, desde el techo, recuperó su cuchillo personalizado.

—Y todo el bajo mundo compartirá mi miedo.

Entonces una nube de murciélagos inundó el lugar, pero cuando la Flecha los espantó a todos, la yegua ya se había ido.

 _ **De vuelta al presente:**_

Diamond Tiara abrió los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba en un taxi, junto con su tutora y mucama en jefe, Service Perfection.

—Finalmente se levanta, pequeña señorita — dijo severamente Service. — Y de nuevo me atrevo a mencionar que esta doble vida suya puede ser un riesgo para usted.

—Ya lo sé — dijo Diamond Tiara sin mucho entuisasmo.

—Pero no me hará caso sin importar de lo que diga, ¿no?

—No.

Service suspiró, pero mejor no dijo nada. Le hizo una promesa a sus difuntos patrones, que cuidaría de su hija sin importar qué, y que sin importar las decisiones que tomara, la ayudaría para cumplir sus objetivos. Más aún si se trataba de traerles justicia y honrar su recuerdo.

* * *

 **Y bueno, al principio no iba a hacer una nueva historia siguiendo la línea de tiempo de The Dash, pero luego** _Indioman200_ **hizo una secuela 'Flashpoint Equestria' , así que pensé, ¿por qué no intentar? Será corto, basado parcialmente en la película 'Justice League: war' y ciertos detalles del Arrowverse pero sin kriptonianos. Espero que les guste,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **PD: como nota, la escena en la escuela de Diamond Tiara fue inspirada por el fic de 'Flashpoint Equestria', para que luego no me acusen de plagio. Si pueden pásense por ahí, el fic vale la pena.**


	2. Liga 2

**Capítulo 2:  
Los nuevos héroes se alinean **

Twilight se encontraba en el Palacio de la Amistad, observando fijamente el Cutie Mapa, en donde se veía claramente la señal de la Cutie Mark de Rainbow Dash en las Tierras Dragón. Pero había una pequeña diferencia, en lugar de ser sólo su Cutie Mark, ésta se encontraba sobre un círculo color blanco, el símbolo de la súper heroína The Dash. Y era que luego de la segunda visita del maestro de Rainbow, Flash, el Cutie Mapa había sufrido modificaciones mayores. Gracias a la intervención de los amigos que Flash había traído del otro mundo, Cisco Ramón y Caitlin Snow, éste se había modificado para conocer la ubicación de Dash en todo momento y en cualquier parte del mundo. Una verdadera obra maestra que combinaba tanto la magia equestriana como la ciencia del mundo humano. Pero además de esa facilidad, también habían añadido una computadora especial que le permitía a cualquiera de las Mane 6, pero más frecuentemente a Twilight, saber el estado de Dash al tener una medición constante de sus biométricos; y lo más importante, un comunicador que les permitía contactar a Rainbow en cualquier momento, y viceversa.

— _¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!_ — Sonó la voz de Rainbow Dash a través del comunicador. — _Ya estoy regresando de las Tierras Dragón. Y lo lamento, pero no traigo buenas noticias._

Desde su trono, Twilight suspiró con pesadez. De antemano sospechaba que ese iba a ser el resultado. Pero no hacía que doliera menos, ¿por qué él querría ocultarle secretos a ella?

—¿ _Twilight? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ — Quiso saber Rainbow Dash con un tono preocupado.

—Sí Rainbow, ya lo esperaba — dijo Twilight. — Así que Spike en ningún momento fue convocado por Ember ni mucho menos estuvo en las Tierras Dragón.

— _Sí, lo siento amiga, pero te está ocultando algo. Qué no sé, pero eso es entre ustedes._

Twilight agradeció la ayuda y se puso a reflexionar. La desaparición de Spike por dos semanas la venía molestando desde hace tiempo. Un día vino y se dio cuenta que el dragón había desaparecido, sólo había dejado una nota detrás. Una nota en la que explicaba que Ember se había aparecido de la nada y que le había pedido que la acompañara a las Tierras Dragón para que le ayudara a enseñar a sus compañeros sobre Amistad. A Twilight le extrañó bastante en el principio, pero no dijo nada. Eso sí, si pasaba el tiempo y Spike no regresaba, mandaría a Dash a buscarlo. Por suerte Spike regresó puntualmente, pero al momento de interrogarlo se mostraba evasivo y cambaba rápidamente de tema. Volvió a abordarlo, y él respondió con una historia que sonaba a coartada.

—Pero si nos vamos al principio de todo, empezó a actuar raro cuando apareció con ese anillo — se dijo Twilight. Y sí, un día Spike apareció de la nada con un anillo de esmeralda en su garra; fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a portarse evasivo y raro en general.

Cuando Twilight le preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, dijo que lo compró por ahí a un vendedor ambulante porque le había gustado. Spike tenía algunos ahorros de las mesadas que le daba Twilight, además que de cuando en cuando iba a hacer algunos mandados al pueblo en donde le pagaban por el trabajo realizado, así que sí, podía comprarse cosas bonitas de vez en cuando; sobre todo joyas que luego se comía. Y era ahí donde estaba el agujero en su historia: ¿por qué comprar un anillo de esmeralda en lugar de sólo una esmeralda? ¿Por qué no se lo había comido todavía? ¿O lo guardaba para una ocasión especial? Pero si ese fuera el caso, Spike usualmente guardaba las gemas lo más lejos posible de él para no caer en la tentación de comerlas antes de tiempo. ¿Por qué la cargaba?

¡No tenía sentido!

Entonces, llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de Twilight.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó ella abriendo la puerta.

Eran Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

—¿Eh? ¿Niñas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hora de Twilight, ¿recuerdas?

La alicornio morada parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Perdonen niñas, estaba pensando en otra cosa…

—Si quieres volvemos más tarde — ofreció Apple Bloom.

—No, está bien, — dijo Twilight. — Necesito distraerme un poco. ¿Entonces en qué íbamos?

Las tres niñas entraron y se pusieron a estudiar con la Princesa. Por suerte el tiempo pasaba volando para todos siempre que estaban teniendo la hora de Twilight, incluso para la propia Twilight. Y antes que se diera cuenta, ya estaban llamando a la puerta.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es? — Preguntó ella, ya de mejor humor.

—Hola Princesa Twilight, — dijo Windy Whistles entrando junto con su marido. — ¿Está Scootaloo ya lista para salir?

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Dijo alegremente Scoots. — No se hubieran molestado en venir.

—¿Pero qué dices? — Se cuestionó Bow. — ¡No podemos desperdiciar ni un momento con nuestras hijas!

Scootaloo sonrió y se abrazó de ellos, se sentía tan bien tener una familia…  
En cuanto a Twilight y sus amigas, ellas observaban en silencio. Entendían, claro que entendían, y se alegraban que Scootaloo ya hubiera encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Entonces comenzó a temblar.

—¿Ah?

—¡Todos conserven la calma! — Pidió Twilight. — Un temblor es un temblor, pronto va a…

Pero se quedó a medias cuando escuchó un potente golpe en sus ventanas. Eso hizo que todos se congelaran del susto, y se volvieron. Una especie de figura como de poni hecha de algas y barro, tan alta como Celestia, se erguía frente a la ventana de la Princesa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — Dijo Twilight.

La cosa emitió un sonido como borboteo, y sin más entró violentamente, lanzándose sobre Twilight. Twilight gritó y se la quitó de encima disparándole un rayo mágico, pero entonces más de esas cosas aparecieron, rodeando el Palacio, y sin previo aviso, se precipitaron todos sobre Twilight, que gritó, pero no por eso se dejó vencer, disparó un poderoso ataque mágico a la criatura que tenía más cercano, creándole un enorme agujero en el estómago. Eso no detuvo a la criatura, que levantó un casco e intentó atraparla, cuando Twilight levitó una mesa y aplastó su cabeza contra la pared, y eso sí funcionó. Desgraciadamente esas cosas eran demasiadas y la seguían acechando, dejándola sin más opción que usar sus alas y tratar de librarse de ellas desde arriba. Pero ya fuera en las extremidades o en el cuerpo, nada parecía afectar a las criaturas que seguían intentando atraparla.

Por otro lado, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom estaban paralizadas del miedo, pero notaron de pronto que las cosas de barro y algas sólo estaban interesadas en Twilight. ¿Por qué?

—¿Pero no es entonces nuestra oportunidad para escapar? — Preguntó Sweetie.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Nos vamos de aquí, vamos Scoots!

No hubo respuesta, de hecho, ¿y Scootaloo?

Debajo del Cutie-Mapa, Scootaloo estaba intentando arrastrase lejos de las criaturas, pero era imposible ya que la estaban rodeando. Sólo quedaba una pequeña salida, y allá se dirigió lo más rápido que podía correr, cuando fue atrapada del cogote por una de las cosas esas. La criatura la examinó de cerca, primero sus alas y luego su frente… parecía estar buscando algo, ¿pero qué?

Entonces la cosa fue tacleada por Windy y Bow.

—¡Deja a nuestra hija en paz! — Gritaron ambos, sacudiendo a la criatura.

Pero ésta se libró de ellos de una sacudida y volvió a concentrarse en Scootaloo, que estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse.  
De pronto, los dos pegasos mayores volvieron a saltar sobre la criatura.

—¡Huye Scootaloo!

—¡Trataremos de comprarte tiempo!

La criatura entonces reaccionó, y se dispuso a eliminar a los estorbos, tomándolos del cuello. Fue horrible para la potrilla naranja, ¡No! ¡Aquello no podía ser!

—¡NO, NO VOLVERÉ A QUEDARME HUÉRFANA! — Gritó ella de pronto, encontrando su valor, y tacleando por detrás a la criatura, tan fuerte, que ambas rodaron por el piso de Twilight.

Windy y Bow se levantaron sólo para ver cómo varias de las criaturas aprovecharon que Scootaloo estaba distraída forcejeando con una de ellas, para atraparla. Una por una se lanzaron encima de la chiquilla que pronto quedó casi ahogada por el tumulto de barro y algas que la cubría. Entonces, con su último aliento, Scootaloo se las arregló para gritar:

—¡SHAZAM!

Una nube más negra que el carbón se formó justo afuera del Palacio de Twilight, y disparó un relámpago a través de una ventana, justo por encima de aquel tumulto de masa pantanosa.

—¡SCOOTALOO! — Gritaron todos, incluida Twilight, cuando el relámpago impactó de lleno sobre donde estaba la chiquilla.

Sin embargo la explosión de electricidad los cegó por breves momentos, pero al recuperar la visión se dieron cuenta de dos cosas: primero, que las criaturas habían sido reducidas a cenizas. Segundo, que Scootaloo se hallaba perfectamente a salvo, en el medio de estas.

Era una versión diferente de la chiquilla, esta era una adulta, segundo, vestía un traje rojo con una capa y botas blancas; y lo más importante, Scootaloo era ahora una alicornio, pero extrañamente siendo ella.

Las criaturas, sin embargo, no se sorprendieron, sino que reanudaron su ataque. Scootaloo gritó de ira y disparó una poderoso relámpago de su cuerno, destrozando a otro montón de criaturas. Sin embargo más de la mitad de las que se hizo cargo retomaron su ataque, aunque tuvieran que arrastrarse hacia ella, ya que habían perdido la mitad de su cuerpo. Entonces ella pateó la cabeza de una, haciendo que parara.

—¡Twilight, a la cabeza! — Gritó Scootaloo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que a la cabeza! — Gritó la nueva alicornio.

No había tiempo de seguir haciendo preguntas, esas cosa seguían atacando, así pues Twilight tomó el consejo y utilizó su magia para arrojar varios objetos a las cabezas de los monstruos de pantano.

—Parecen ser una especie de golems… no están vivos de verdad…

—Una cosa menos de qué preocuparse — dijo Scootaloo aplastando a otro par de las cosas que se arrastraban hacia ella.

Twilight estaba sudando, por fácil que sonara golpear a criaturas sin inteligencia que aparentemente todo lo que hacían era atacar a Twilight y Scoots, esas cosas eran demasiadas. Y cualquier estímulo la haría perder la concentración, y si la perdía, bueno, no era necesario ser un genio para saber qué pasaría.

Entonces sonó el comunicador de Dash:

— _¡Habla Rainbow! ¡Twilight, no vas a creerlo! ¡Unas extrañas criaturas salieron de la nada, y están tras las Princesas! Flecha, Canario y yo tenemos problemas pero…_

Entonces las cosas atraparon a Twilight.

—¡No, alto!

Pero un disparo de energía color verde lanzó volando a las criaturas, que, sin inmutarse, se levantaron y volvieron a lanzarse sobre Twilight. Entonces un muro de ladrillos color verde apareció de la nada se interpuso entre las criaturas y su presa. Twilight miró a todos lados viendo de dónde provenía esta protección, cuando se fijó que había una pequeña estela de luz color verde que salía de la pared y terminaba… en el rellano de la puerta, donde Spike mantenía su garra empuñada, en donde relucía su anillo nuevo. Literalmente relucía, pues parecía que del anillo era donde emergía la luz que protegía a Twilight.  
En su otra garra, Spike cargaba lo que parecía ser una linterna de minero.

—¿Entonces si aplasto la cabeza, todo habrá terminado? — Preguntó el dragón.

Twilight quería gritarle que corriera, que se salvara, pero no dijo nada, algo en el aura de Spike había cambiado. Fue cuando el dragón hizo un brusco ademán con la garra en la que sostenía el Anillo, haciendo que la pared que creó aplastara a las criaturas por completo. Entonces tomó la linterna de minero y colocó dentro su garra con la gema.

—En el día más brillante, o en la noche más oscura, la maldad nunca escapará a mi vista. Y aquellos que adoran el mal, que se cuiden de mi poder. ¡LA LUZ DE LINTERNA VERDE!

El Anillo brilló de nuevo, cubriendo a Spike con su luz, luz que poco a poco se transformó en un traje verde y negro, que tenía en el centro un símbolo que era igual a la linterna de minero que el dragón cargaba.

—¡Hay que sacarlos de aquí, creo que será mejor pelear en campo abierto! — Gritó Scootaloo de pronto.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Lánzamelos! — Ordenó Spike mientras que con el Anillo creaba una jaula gigantesca.

Scootaloo asintió, y cargando contra los monstruos, y usando la fuerza de Ponírcules, los tomó entre sus cascos y los arrojó violentamente dentro de la jaula que Spike había creado. La puerta se cerró violentamente, y Spike se alejó volando por uno de los balcones, llevando la jaula a cuestas.

Scootaloo entonces salió por la ventana.

Mientras tanto, Spike ya había llegado a la altura de Cloudsdale e hizo desaparecer la jaula. Los monstruos cayeron todos, pero muy pocos sobre sus cabezas, así pues retomaron su ataque contra Scootaloo y Twilight. Por suerte la potrilla ya estaba lista, y cargando sus cascos con un relámpago, comenzó a usar la corriente eléctrica para reducir a las criaturas a cenizas antes que la llegaran a tocar.

Por su parte los monstruos se dividieron en dos grupos, y mientras uno se concentraba en Scootaloo, el otro cargó contra Twilight. Entonces Spike aterrizó frente a la puerta del Palacio, y con su anillo creó un martillo con el cual empezó a aplastar a aquellas que se atrevían a entrar o siquiera acercarse.

Finalmente se deshicieron de todas ellas.

—¿Oye, y a ti qué fue lo que te pasó, Spike? — Preguntó Scootaloo.

—Fui reclutado para unirme a un grupo de policías intergalácticos. ¿Y a ti, Scoots?

—Me eligieron para ser una guerrera mística. Y el nombre es Alicorn Marvel.

Spike asintió cansado.

—Bueno, aparentemente yo soy un Linterna.

Fue cuando Twilight, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Bow y Windy salieron del Palacio, todavía algo asustados; y sin entender nada, pero sobre todo aliviados.

—Esas cosas… parecen ser atraídas por la magia de los alicornios — dijo Twilight echando una mirada a su alrededor, para asegurarse que todo lo que quedaba de las criaturas eran un montón de manchas de barro secas y algas marchitas. — Por Celestia, tengo mucho que preguntarles a ambos, pero ¡qué alivio!

Alicorn Marvel y Linterna Spike se recostaron espalda con espalda, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Viejo, eso fue divertido — se rio Alicorn Marvel. — ¿Sabes? ¡Esta es mi primera batalla desde que fui elegida!

Linterna Spike le guiñó un ojo.

—Qué curioso… ¡estaba por decir lo mismo!

Los dos soltaron una risita de complicidad, mientras Twilight miraba al horizonte. Se veían varios destellos y explosiones proviniendo de Canterlot, pero Twilight estaba tranquila sabiendo que entre Blue Blood, Rarity y Dash lo tenían controlado. De cualquier modo…

—¡CADENCE! — Gritó Twilight de pronto. — ¡No!

—Pero… ¿no tiene a Shining de su lado? — Preguntó Linterna Spike.

—Puede ser, pero tienen una pequeña que cuidar, quién sabe si algo malo llega a pasarles.

Los dos nuevos héroes se levantaron de pronto.

—¿Puedes usar tu magia para tele-transportarnos allá? — Preguntó el dragón.

—Lo siento amigo, pero tú bien sabes que soy una pegaso sin idea de magia… por si no te fijaste, me la pasé improvisando durante toda la batalla. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No puedes crear un medio para volar rápido con esa joya tuya?

Spike acarició su anillo y sonrió.

—De hecho… ¡sí! Mi entrenador, Hall Jordan, me mostró un par de trucos que usa.

Entonces él extendió la garra con el anillo, creando un enorme jet militar color verde.

—Es hora de movernos — dijo él, mientras la puerta del jet se abría para que ambos abordaran.

Alicorn Marvel asintió y puso un casco al frente, pero antes se volvió hacia sus padres y dio una seca cabezada.

—Mamá, papá, creo que hoy voy a llegar tarde para cenar.

Y a estas alturas, Windy Whistless finalmente pudo recobrarse de la impresión de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Ni se te ocurra jovencita, ¡te quiero en casa a las seis en punto! Nos debes a tu padre y a mí una buena explicación. ¡O te meterás en más problemas de los que ya estás!

Alicorn Marvel sonrió tristemente, y saltó al jet. Entonces Bow la detuvo.

—¡Espera!

La yegua más poderosa del mundo se volvió.

—Vuelve a salvo, por favor.

Sus amigas se adelantaron.

—¡Scootaloo! ¡Recuerda volver para contarnos qué fue lo que pasó! — Dijo Apple Bloom.

—Y como dijo tu padre, vuelve a salvo por favor — pidió Sweetie Belle.

—Es una promesa — dijo ella mirando primero a su padre, y luego a Spike. — ¡Vamos Linterna!

Los dos despegaron, y gracias a la gran velocidad de aquella tecnología todavía desconocida para los ponis, surcaron los cielos hasta el Imperio de Cristal en tiempo récord. Tal vez no tan rápido como Dash, pero al menos muchísimo más rápido que un poni por sus propios medios.

* * *

Shining Armor se encontraba firmando los papeles oficiales de la Guardia Real, era de lo más engorroso, pero bueno, mientras más se subían rangos más se incrementaba el papeleo.

—¡Terminé! — Dijo él mientras apartaba su último papel. — Arg, me urge un descanso.

—Papi — dijo una vocecilla acercándose a su estudio.

Shining apartó sus papeles y sonrió.

—Ah, ¿pasa algo Flurry?

—Estoy aburrida, ¿ahora que terminaste podemos dar un paseo? — Preguntó inocentemente Flurry Heart.

—Aw, Flurry, ¿has estado esperando a que termine todo este tiempo?

—Mami me dijo que no te interrumpiera porque tu trabajo es muy importante, pero ahora que terminaste, ¿podemos?

Shining sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Me urge un poco de aire fresco. Vamos por Cadence y tengamos una tarde relajante.

Flurry celebró alegremente, y pronto los tres estaban dando una vuelta por la plaza principal. Estaba tan lleno de vida, con vendedores yendo de aquí a allá, esperando hacer negocio entre los ponis alrededor. Muchos incluso se acercaban para ver a su Pequeña Alteza más de cerca, y no faltó el que le ofreció un pequeño regalo como una flor para su melena, o una manzana acaramelada. Flurry sonreía, lo mismo Cadence y Shining y se la estaban pasando bien.

—Fue una buena idea salir un poco, creí que me volvería loco entre tantos papeles — se quejó Shining.

Cadence le pasó un casco reconfortante por el hombro. Desde que habían descubierto y desbaratdo el nido de corrupción en la patrulla fronteriza, con un poco de ayuda de la Flecha, Dash y su viejo maestro Flash, Shining tenía extra cuidado con todos los documentos referentes a la Guardia Real. Nunca se era demasiado cuidadoso con esos asuntos.

Entonces comenzó a temblar.

—¿Mamá? — Preguntó Flurry de pronto saltando al lomo de Cadence.

—¿Un terremoto? ¿Avalancha?

Alrededor los ponis comenzaron a buscar un refugio en el campo abierto, especialmente en la plaza al estar abierto. Sea cual sea el desastre, al descubierto estarían mejor… aunque eso sólo se aplicaba a desastres naturales. Pronto las tapas de las alcantarillas saltaron por los aires, revelando la fuente del temblor: unas criaturas hechas de barro y algas de pantano, tan altas como Celestia y Luna, que de inmediato se lanzaron sobre Cadence y Flurry. Shining gritó de la sorpresa, y usó su poder para crear un poderoso escudo alrededor de su familia, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada corta (de la cual no se separaba).

Las criaturas se limitaron a correr hacia la el campo de energía y comenzar a golpearlo salvajemente. Shining sentía un constante golpeteo en su cabeza, consecuencia de los golpes que estaba resistiendo, pero no por eso iba a rendirse. Sin dejar de concentrarse en mantener el escudo, se lanzó a la espalda de una de las criaturas y hundió su espada en ésta. No ocurrió nada, se hundió en el barro.

Más criaturas salieron de las alcantarillas y se lanzaron aplastando a Shining Armor, que estaba a punto de ahogarse bajo el peso de las cosas, pero desde dentro del campo de energía, Cadence lo obligó a entrar halándolo. Flurry lloraba.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

—Estoy bien, no dejaré que nos pase nada — dijo Shining mientras seguía resistiendo los golpes de las criaturas en el escudo.

Mientras tanto los Guardias Reales habían llegado y comenzaron a usar sus lanzas para golpear a las molestas criaturas, hundiéndolas en sus costados y espaldas pero nada de esto parecía hacer que las cosas cambiaran de objetivo, hasta que uno tocó de casualidad la cabeza de una de ellas. La cosa se volvió y se dispuso a eliminar el estorbo, pero él le hundió la lanza en la cabeza y ésta se desplomó inerte.

—¡Todos! ¡Apunten a la cabeza! ¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestras Altezas Reales!

Los soldados gritaron y comenzaron a atacar, pero debido a la altura de las criaturas, casi sólo los pegasos podían apuntar hacia sus cabezas; pero les era difícil porque se movían demasiado en su desesperado intento de atrapar a las alicornios.

Desde dentro del campo de fuerza, Shining ya no podía más, su nariz sangraba debido al esfuerzo.

—Necesitamos un milagro…

De pronto, una explosión color verde mandó a las criaturas a volar. Todos los presentes, soldados y transeúntes que se habían ocultado tras bancas, puestos de los mercaderes y demás, miraron hacia arriba.

Una alicornio de color naranja y crines magenta, vestida con un traje rojo con botas blancas y una capa blanca aterrizó majestuosamente, seguida de un dragón muy familiar en el Imperio Cristal, que extrañamente estaba rodeado de un aura de color verde esmeralda, y usaba un traje verde y negro.

—¡Terminemos con esto, Alicorn Marvel!

—¡Después de ti, Linterna!

Se lanzaron a la batalla, a la cual las criaturas respondieron sintiendo el poder de Alicorn Marvel. Ella cargó sus cascos y cuerno de poderosos relámpagos y comenzó a dispararlos para reducir a las criaturas a un montón de cenizas. Mientras tanto, otro grupo de las cosas se lanzó hacia donde estaban Cadence y Flurry; pero la misma Cadence se deshizo de una buena parte imitando el ejemplo de Marvel, disparando una llamarada de su cuerno. Desgraciadamente eran muchos y estaban por atraparla por la espalda, pero Linterna se encargó de ellos usando el poder del Anillo para crear un gigantesco martillo y aplastarlos de una.

Más se acercaron por la izquierda, y Linterna los despachó al crear una tijera que cortó sus cabezas para hacerlos desplomarse.

—¡Gracias al cielo! — Gritó de pronto uno de los ponis ocultos detrás de los puestos de los mercaderes. — ¡Spike el Valiente y Glorioso vino a salvarnos!

Linterna se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Saben quién soy?

Un nuevo grupo cargó contra las dos aliccornios, pero por suerte Flurry fue más rápida y usó una llamarada para quitárselos de encima.

—¿Ves lo que pasa por ponerte a decir estupideces? — Le reclamó Marvel destruyendo otro batallón.

—¡Perdona!

El ataque continuo, pero los héroes necesitaban un respiro, así que lo que hizo Linterna Spike fue crear un poderoso campo de energía alrededor de todos.

—Así que estamos en las mismas que en Ponyville, ¿no? — Dijo Marvel.

—¿Tienes un plan, Guerrera Mística?

—Tal vez — dijo ella. ¿Puedes crear cualquier cosa con tu Anillo, verdad?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Bien, esto es lo que harás — dijo ella haciendo alarde de la sabiduría de Ponalomón, susurrándole un plan.

Linterna sonrió.

—¡Hay que hacerlo!

El campo de energía entonces se convirtió en una poderosa explosión, que de nuevo lanzó lejos a las criaturas pero por tiempo limitado.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces? — Gritó Cadence.

Entonces, alrededor de ellos, se formó un largo túnel de ferrocarril color verde. Fuerte y sólido por los lados, las criaturas no podían ingresar por los costados, pero con una amplia y muy obvia abertura frente a ellos. Las criaturas sin inteligencia no lo pensaron dos veces, se precipitaron todas a la vez por el amplio túnel.

Alicorn Marvel se plantó frente al grupo, y con todo su poder lanzó un ataque fulminante que los eliminó a todos de golpe. Todo había terminado, así pues Linterna se dejó caer. Estaban cansado, pero satisfecho.

—¿Por qué no pensamos en eso antes?

—Porque somos nuevos en esto.  
Se dejaron caer.

Entonces Flurry buscó a su tío.

—Muchas gracias, tiíto Spike — dijo ella alegremente. — ¡Eso fue genial! ¿Cómo aprendiste magia? ¿Y cómo llegaste al momento justo?

El chico soltó un largo suspiro.

—Dale un poco de crédito a Alicorn Marvel también — dijo el dragón.

La potrilla sonrió y corrió a la poderosa alicornio.

—¡Sí, sí! ¿Cómo es que tiras relámpagos?

La joven alicornio sonrió incómoda, cuando Cadence avanzó hacia ellos.

—Todo esto está muy bien, — dijo apartando a su hija, — ¿pero serían tan amables para explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

Los chicos iban a responder, cuando de pronto todo el Imperio entero estalló en vítores. Vítores por la sexta alicornio que aparecía, y por supuesto, por su ya bien conocido héroe, Spike el Valiente y Glorioso.

* * *

 **Un cap dedicado a introducir a los nuevos héroes. Vaya, a veces es medio intimidante iniciar una nueva historia y ver tanta aceptación. ¿Será que me mantendré a la expectativa? En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap cargado de acción, y bueno, de momento eso.**

 **Pero respondiendo a una review, lo siento mucho Alto Conocedor, pero no pienso a volver a utilizar a Grogar como villano principal. Con una vez basta y sobra.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Liga 3

**Capítulo 3:  
Nuevos y viejos héroes**

Rainbow Dash se encontraba en las de siempre, o al menos las de siempre desde que se convirtió en una súper heroína velocista: recorrer Equestria de arriba abajo buscando problemas que resolver, o preferiblemente, criminales a quien detener. Eso era más divertido, aunque nadie era capaz de hacerle frente gracias a su velocidad, de hecho ya hasta deseaba que hubiera un problema más o menos grave para romper la monotonía; pero se cuidaba mucho de no dar forma a esos pensamientos, ya que la última vez que pensó algo así, terminó enfrentándose a su némesis: Reverse Dash, una versión maligna de ella misma de otra dimensión. Lo cual de por sí sonaba genial, el poder tener un enemigo con quién medirse, pero esa batalla le costó la vida a una de sus amigas, Starlight Glimmer, así que no, lo mejor era contentarse con ser una heroína como debía de ser. **  
**

Pero entonces, mientras recorría la ciudad de Trottenaghe, sonó su comunicador.

—¡Dash! ¡Habla Canario! ¡Tenemos problemas! Unas extrañas criaturas están atacando el Palacio Real. Entre los Guardias, Flecha y yo apenas si podemos contenerlos. ¡Ven pronto!

Rainbow Dash frenó violentamente ante lo extraño de la noticia, pero no, no era tiempo de ponerse a cuestionar qué diablos sino de volar; así que aceleró lo máximo hacia Canterlot.

La ciudad estaba tranquila, pero apenas a llegar al Palacio, se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de criaturas de lodo y algas que estaban asediando el Palacio, buscando entrar por cuanto hueco tuvieran posible. Los Guardias formaban barreras como podían, pero por más que las lanzas estuvieran clavadas en sus puertas, y por más que los ataques mágicos crearan enormes agujeros en sus cuerpos, ellos seguían atacando sin nada que los refrenara. Si mucho, intentar quitarse a los estorbos de encima, pero parecía que nada ni nadie los desviaría de su objetivo. U objetivos, para ayudar a sus soldados, tanto la Princesa del Sol como la de la Luna se elevaron por los cielos a ambos lados del Palacio y comenzaron a lanzar poderosos ataques que reducían a las criaturas a nada, sin embargo éstas eran demasiadas; además que apenas las vieron, se dividieron en dos grupos iguales, intentando subir unas sobre las otras para llegar hacia las dos alicornios.

—Whoa, esto definitivamente no es normal — dijo Dash extendiendo sus alas, para permitir que pequeños relámpagos multicolor recorrieran su cuerpo. — ¡Ni modo, vamos!

Y transformándose en un borrón cian, ella se puso a recorrer todo el lugar e intentar derribar a cuantas criaturas le fuera posible. Dándole varios golpes a las criaturas en lugares clave como las extremidades, o el vientre, pensaba incapacitarlos. Pero al estar hechas de una substancia tan blanda, sus golpes los destrozaban de inmediato. Las criaturas cayeron al perder las extremidades, así como fueron partidas a la mitad por los impactos, mas no por eso se rendían, siguiendo su camino hacia las Princesas. Aunque sí, Dash logró llamar la atención de varios que de inmediato se lanzaron contra ella, por suerte, gracias a su velocidad, pudo evadirlos con facilidad, para luego darles otro golpe que los partió en dos.

Más se le acercaron por la espalda, e iba a reaccionar, cuando de reojo vio un par de flechas dirigiéndose hacia las criaturas. Dash entonces retrocedió, conociendo a Blue Blood, estas Flechas eran muchísimo más peligrosas que las ordinarias. Tenía razón, apenas éstas se clavaron en las criaturas, los monstruos estallaron en mil pedazos.

La Flecha saltó desde el techo, cayendo junto a Dash, y tras dar una ligera cabezada a modo de saludo, los dos comenzaron a seguir luchando contra las criaturas. La Flecha disparando cuantas flechas explosivas tenía a su disposición, y Dash corriendo y destruyéndolas antes que hicieran un daño mayor.

—¡Flecha! ¿Dónde está el Canario?

—Ella se encuentra apoyando a los Guardias de la planta baja. Tranquila, ella puede.

—No le hará ni pizca de gracia ensuciarse — se rio Dash mientras seguía en lo suyo.

La velocista tenía razón, en la planta baja, un grupo de soldados intentaba desesperadamente hacer retroceder a las criaturas, que querían unirse a la torre viviente que intentaba alcanzar a las Princesas Luna y Celestia. Y junto a ellos, se encontraba una poni de pelaje blanco, con crines rubias, vestida con un traje negro y un antifaz del mismo color; y sosteniendo con su magia de unicornio un bastón bo con el cual despachaba a las criaturas con mucha más eficiencia que los guardias, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho. Más.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? — Gritó un soldado.

El Canario giró su bastón, destrozando los cascos de varios de los monstruos, haciéndolos caer de espaldas; y de paso, logrando ensuciar su bello rostro con un montón de barro.

—¡Decidido! ¡Cuando esto termine me iré directo al spa! — Se quejó la guerrera, mientras seguía luchando.

Detrás de ella y el batallón, las criaturas que intentaban crear una torre para llegar a Celestia, casi habían alcanzado su objetivo. Celestia estaba a nivel de las nubes, no podía subir más, ni tampoco podía hacer retroceder a los monstruos por más que disparara ataque tras ataque. Y a decir verdad, estaba cada vez más agotada.

—¡No! ¡Esto no puede terminar así!

El Canario notó el predicamento de la Princesa, y tras mirar a los Guardias dijo:

—¿Estarán bien sin mí unos minutos?

—Al menos no podemos estar mucho peor — dijo un soldado mientras clavaba su lanza al costado de una criatura.

El Canario le sonrió, y corrió hacia la pared, en la cual se apoyó para hacer un triple salto hacia delante y caer sobre las cabezas de las criaturas. Éstas gruñeron ante la intromisión, pero ella no se inmutó y comenzó a correr sobre éstas para ir hacia su objetivo. A Rarity le daba bastante asco el tener que hundir sus preciosas botas negras en esa masa; pero recordaba que al ponerse la máscara, peluca, y por supuesto, máquina sónica; que hacían el equipo del Canario, estaba aceptando una gran responsabilidad también.

Finalmente llegó hacia la montaña de criaturas, intentando desesperadamente de atrapar a Celestia. Entonces activó su máquina sónica, gritando, generando así una onda de choque ultra-sónica, que hizo explotar a todas las criaturas de la base de la torre; haciendo que cayeran todas sin remedio, y permitiendo así aterrizar a Celestia.

—Gracias, Canario — dijo la Princesa.

—De nada — dijo la vigilante. Rarity no se preocupaba porque Celestia descubriera quién era ella, no sólo se aseguraba de maquillarse profesionalmente antes de colocarse el traje negro; sino que la máquina que Cisco Ramó creó para ella también alteraba su voz.

—Pero no olvido la vez que me atacaste.

—Fue para ayudar a la Flecha — se excusó el Canario. — Además, tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos ahora.

Era cierto, a pesar del fiasco de la torre, las criaturas por supuesto no se rendían y reanudaron su brutal ataque. El Canario despachó a cuantos pudo con su bastón bo, mientras que Celestia disparaba con su magia, pero siempre que caían, éstos se levantaban de regreso y seguían atacando sin cesar.

—¿Por qué no paran? — Dijo Celestia.

Entonces un par de cuchillos arrojadizos con forma de murciélago cayó en la cabeza de dos de los monstruos, y éstos cayeron para no volver a levantarse.

Una menuda figura saltó frente a la vigilante y la Princesa. Ésta vestía una especie de traje de armadura de plaquetas, todas de color negro, un murciélago negro en su pecho; y su larga capa estaba diseñada para parecer las alas de un murciélago.

—Es a la cabeza, par de genios. Acabo de decirle lo obvio a la Flecha y a Dash, y ya les está yendo mejor.

Sacó más de sus boomerangs con forma de murciélago y los arrojó a las criaturas. A diferencia de los que eran únicamente cuchillos, éstos explotaron dejando a las criaturas sólo con su mitad posterior en pie; pero de nuevo la chica se deshizo de ellos pateándolos en la cabeza.

—Canario, ve a decirle a los Guardias. Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor.

Canario iba a obedecer, pero antes preguntó:

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Batmare — respondió la otra al tiempo que arrojaba más de sus bati-bombas a las criaturas de barro y algas.

—Más pareces Batfilly para mí — dijo Celestia con tono de reprobación.

—He tenido experiencias que me han hecho madurar rápido.

Las cosas seguían llegando, así que Celestia no tuvo la oportunidad de seguirle recriminando a la potra, porque sí, no quedaba ninguna duda que esta nueva vigilante no era más que una chiquilla. La pelea seguía, y gracias a la información de Batmare, podían finalmente avanzar.

Mientras tanto, la Princesa Luna seguía luchando en compañía de la Flecha y The Dash, y de nuevo, gracias a la información de último momento de Batmare; tanto la velocista como la Flecha pudieron deshacerse de más criaturas.

—Tenemos la situación controlada, pero un casco extra no caería mal — dijo la Flecha.

Dash asintió.

—Déjame ver si puedo llamar por ayuda, — dijo la yegua cian activando el comunicador de su traje, — ¡Habla Rainbow! ¡Twilight, no vas a creerlo! ¡Unas extrañas criaturas salieron de la nada, y están tras las Princesas! Flecha, Canario y yo tenemos problemas pero…

Una nueva oleada de criaturas la interrumpió.

—¡Maldición! ¡Flecha, prepara tu puntería!

—Entendido.

La velocista comenzó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad, formando un mini-tornado que elevó por los aires a las criaturas, que aun en esa desventajosa posición intentaban alcanzar desesperadamente a la Princesa Luna. La Flecha entonces levantó su arco, y con gran precisión disparó una flecha tras otra, hasta que exterminó a cada una de las criaturas. Otro pequeño grupo de supervivientes, aquellos que no fueron atrapados en el tornado de Dash, fueron destruidos por la propia Luna y la Guardia Lunar.

—¿Y esos son todos? — Preguntó la Princesa.

Una de las criaturas dobló por el pasillo, corriendo hacia la Princesa Luna, pero a medio camino una de las bombas con forma de murciélago de Batmare la despachó.

—¡Tú! — Dijo la Flecha.

—No te pongas difícil, Cupido, todos estamos en el mismo barco — dijo Batmare. — Ahora, lo que quiero saber, es quién tiene el suficiente poder para mandar a estos soldados contra las Princesas. Criaturas sin inteligencia, sólo guiadas por el poder del alicornio, me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera son seres vivientes, sino monstruos creados por la magia.

—Una observación muy inteligente — dijo Celestia. — Pero eso quiere decir…

—¡Twilight! — Gritó preocupada el Canario.

The Dash miró a su amiga, y asintió preocupada.

—Veré cómo está — dijo la velocista recolocándose sus gogles.

Y desapareció en un borrón cian, rodeado de relámpagos de muchos colores.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hay del Imperio Cristal?! ¡Cadence! ¡La bebé! — Gritó Celestia.

—Lo más seguro es que ahora mismo esté arribando a Ponyville — dijo el Canario.

Un par de segundos después, la velocista reapareció, llevando a cierta alicornio morada sobre su lomo.

—¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Estás bien! — Dijo Celestia aliviada, yendo a abrazar a su fiel alumna.

Pero ella no aceptó el abrazo, sino mareada fue corriendo al baño; para regresar después de cinco incómodos minutos.

—Rainbow, te agradecería nunca me lleves en tu lomo de nuevo — se quejó ella.

—Sí, sí, ya sé, todos se marean — dijo la velocista. — Al menos tú estás en una pieza.

—Eso quiere decir que no te atacaron, ¿mi fiel estudiante?

—No, no, ella está en una pieza; pero no su Palacio.

Twilight dio una buena mirada a su alrededor.

—Sí, está todo destrozado por el ataque de unas criaturas de barro y algas, se las describiría pero a juzgar cómo están las cosas aquí, no es necesario. Al menos tuve un poco de asistencia, o de lo contrario me hubieran atrapado.

—¿Qué clase de asistencia? — Se interesó la Princesa Luna.

—Una muy parecida a la que tuvieron ustedes — dijo Twilight intercambiando un rápido saludo con la Flecha y el Canario. Luego su mirada se posó en Batmare. — Y a ti no te conozco.

—Da igual, — dijo la nueva, — ¿entonces qué hay del Imperio Cristal? ¿No deberías preocuparte por tu familia?

—Los mismos que me ayudaron fueron hacia allá — explicó Twilight. — Sólo espero que todos estén bien… pero tengo fe. Después de verlos estoy segura que podrán encargarse, pero rezo porque Cadence y Shining hayan resistido lo suficiente como para que lleguen.

—Bueno, puedo ir hacia allá — dijo Rainbow. — Pero más les vale tenerme algo de comer cuando vuelva, este maldito metabolismo de velocista se pone especialmente pesado después de una batalla como esta.

Y de nuevo voló a máxima velocidad, pero regresó medio segundo después.

—¿Rainbow Dash? Eso fue rápido hasta para ti — dijo la Princesa Luna.

—Ya venían de camino — explicó la velocista. — No van a creer esto.

Antes que pudieran preguntarle qué estaba pasando, se escuchó un zumbido poco familiar sobre el Palacio. Varios Guardias Reales salieron a ver qué era, temiendo lo peor, y vaya que lo era: un aparato desconocido por los ponis, un enorme jet verde. Se prepararon para luchar, pero dentro del armatoste reconocieron a los Regentes de Cristal, acompañados de un conocido dragón que por alguna extraña razón tenía un traje negro y verde. El avión aterrizó, y éste desapareció dentro del anillo del dragón, que hizo una cortés reverencia.

—Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve que dejar a Alicorn Marvel en su casa — se excusó el dragón.

—¿Alicorn Marvel? — Se extrañó Celestia.

—¿En su casa? — Preguntó Luna.

—En serio fue un día muy largo, pero a estas alturas prefiero no cuestionarme nada — dijo Cadence. — Pero sí es cierto, la dejamos en su casa donde fue recibida por sus padres. Buenos ponis.

—Hoy fue un día raro — suspiró Shining Armor. — Pero si Flurry está bien, me doy por satisfecho.

—¿Hablando de Flurry, está bien? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Gracias a la ayuda que mandaste, está mejor que bien — dijo Shining. — La dejamos al cuidado de la Guardia Real mientras tanto.

—Menos mal, gracias Spike — dijo la alicornio morada.

El dragón sonrió, acariciando su anillo esmeralda.

—De nada — dijo él. — Era mi deber, con mi familia y con el Cuerpo.

—¿El Cuerpo? — Preguntaron todos a la vez.

Spike suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que explicarse así que mejor al mal paso darle prisa.

—Pongámoslo así: existe un cuerpo de policías intergalácticos, y yo me encontré a uno que estaba a punto de morir; pero antes de expirar me dijo que este Anillo me eligió. — Él les mostró la joya a todos. — Tuve que irme al planeta central del cuerpo para entrenarme en el uso del Anillo, y bueno, ahora se supone que todo este sector de la galaxia está bajo mi protección.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, se supone que no puede haber vida en otros planetas — dijo Twilight.

—Di lo que quieras, pero yo los vi con mis propios ojos — dijo Spike.

—Y teniendo en cuenta los poderes del Anillo, no me queda ni la menor duda — lo apoyó Shining Armor.

—Todo esto está muy bien, ¿pero y la tal Alicorn Marvel? — Se interesó Celestia.

—En cuanto a eso, ahora mismo está dándoles una explicación a su familia — dijo Spike. — Acordamos que ellos merecen saber la verdad antes que nadie. Por cierto Rainbow Dash, tus padres y tu nueva hermanita te están esperando para discutir cosas de familia.

Rainbow levantó una ceja, pero asintió y desapareció de la habitación en un borrón cian rodeado por relámpagos de muchos colores.

—Bien, es un alivio saber que hay más meta-ponis o lo que sea involucrados en esto — dijo Batmare mientras abría una ventana y se posicionaba para saltar. — Porque obviamente esto fue sólo el principio.

Entonces saltó, extendiendo su capa como alas de murciélago, para planear y llegar a otros techos.

…

El bosque estaba en calma, sólo los peligros normales como animales comiéndose los unos a los otros, las plantas venenosas que amenazaban a cualquiera tan tonto como para comer sus bayas o sus hojas; pero todo esto era parte del balance de la vida. Así pues, sí, el bosque se encontraba en perfecta calma. Pero una única y solitaria figura caminaba entre éste, y a su paso plantas y animales se movían respetuosamente; mientras que un montón de enredaderas formaban una confortable hamaca para que se sentara. Era un alicornio, cosa rara en verdad, pues éste era macho. Alto, musculoso, con el pelaje en varios tonos de marrón como si fuese tierra, o el tronco de un árbol; y su larga melena parecía estar formada de la fuerza misma de la Naturaleza.

Estaba tranquilo, siempre lo estaba. El bosque era paciente, y él lo era también. Sin más, se levantó de su hamaca y se dirigió hacia el centro de su bosque, su amado pantano; del cual extrajo un poco de lodo y formó uno de esos alicornios artificiales de barro y algas.

—Y pensar que me confié en los números. Bueno, esto se pondrá más interesante de lo que pensé en un principio. — Se rio divertido. Eclipse Darkness había sido criado para ser un guerrero, y la perspectiva que su primera gran batalla fuese tan sencilla de ganar lo desmotivaba. Por suerte las cosas no se dieron así. — Ni modo, ¡chicos!

Seis Timberwolves aparecieron ante su amo y esperaron expectantes. No eran Timberwolves normales, estos eran mucho más grandes, más musculosos, y parecían perfectamente coordinados.

—Preparen las tropas, esta vez cambiaremos de estrategia, ¿sí? y quién sabe, si _mis hermanas_ intervienen, puede que me tenga que meter personalmente a la batalla así que regresen a mí en cuanto terminen de organizar a los otros.

Los lobos respondieron a su amo con una serie de gruñidos.

—Ya sé que están preocupados por mí, pero no lo estén. Yo soy yo, ¿sí? Tal vez no sea una máquina de matar como mamá y papá, pero soy un guerrero, y eso es mucho más de lo que ellas dos pueden decir.

Entonces, el alicornio se puso a flotar sobre el pantano tarareando como hipnotizado por la belleza de su bosque mientras meditaba su siguiente movimiento. Sonrió, de nuevo, el bosque era paciente y por lo tanto él también.  
Tiempo, todo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Entonces, ¿a alguien le sorprendió que usara uno de los tantos OCs olvidados del Fandom? Bueno, la verdad a mí también, pero quiero darle a esta historia énfasis en la reunión de los héroes y el surgimiento de la liga. El villano queda más en segundo plano, pero para darle mi toque personal, le di una personalidad parecida a la versión de él que aparece en Crisis Infinita. Además, para este AU también me basaré mucho en el trasfondo de mi saga de los Antiguos Generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon, sólo para informarles.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Liga 4

**Capítulo 4:  
Cabos sueltos  
**

 _ **Imperio Cristal:**_

Los Guardias finalmente se las habían arreglado para terminar de limpiar el desastre de las criaturas de barro, pero al final no fue tan difícil ya que se habían concentrado en un solo punto. Pero todos cumplieron felizmente su tarea, porque querían llegar lo más pronto posible al Palacio para poder ver de cerca a los héroes a quienes debían la vida de sus Princesas: la sexta alicornio, cuyo dominio del Rayo fue decisivo para la batalla; y por supuesto, aquel al que ya consideraban un gran héroe, Spike el Valiente y Glorioso.

—¡Y pensar que todo este tiempo, sólo vimos una fracción de su verdadero poder! — Dijo orgullosamente uno de los soldados que había atestiguado el encuentro en persona.

—¿Pero entonces qué pasó? ¡Detalles, por favor, detalles! — Le pidió emocionado otro.

—¡Pues resulta que estábamos rodeados! ¡No había escapatoria, y era cuestión de tiempo antes que nuestras Altezas fueran capturadas! ¡Pero entonces ellos vinieron! Pero será mejor que sean ellos los que les den los detalles, ¿verdad Spike el Valiente y Glorioso? ¿Alicorn Marvel? ¡Queremos los detalles! ¿Qué se sintió luchar contra esos monstruos?

Linterna Spike y Alicorn Marvel soltaron un gemido de exasperación, con aquella, era la cuarta vez que se veían obligados a repetir el mismo cuento. ¡El Imperio no era tan grande! ¿Por qué demonios tenía tantos soldados? Pero en fin, al menos trataron de excusarse.

—Pero chicos, ya hemos contando la historia por tres veces — se quejó Alicorn Marvel.

—¡Pero nosotros estábamos ocupados limpiando! ¡No es justo! ¡Queremos oír la historia de los propios labios de Alicorn Marvel, y de usted, oh Spike el Valiente y Glorioso!

Los dos amigos se iban a excusar de nuevo, pero por suerte, Shining Armor y Cadence llegaron justo a tiempo, y todos los soldados se formaron y se cuadraron ante sus Reyes. Shining Armor entonces levantó un casco hacia su Guardia, que se puso en descanso.

—¡Soldados de Cristal!, sé lo mucho que quieren que Spike y su nueva amiga les cuenten los pormenores de nuestra batalla, pero ahora mismo debemos ir a reportarnos con la Princesa Celestia. Tendrán su historia luego, lo prometo, pero ahora debemos partir.

Los guardias se cuadraron ante su príncipe y capitán, pero soltaron un gemido entre dientes, de verdad querían escuchar esa historia. De cualquier manera, Shining y los dos héroes ya se dirigían a la salida del Palacio, donde Cadence los esperaba luego de recomendar a Flurry Heart con algunos de sus soldados de mayor confianza, y de paso los más experimentados. En serio la niña era dura de cuidar, ya que jamás desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer un desastre mayor siempre que sus padres se ausentaban.

—¿Todos listos? — Preguntó Cadence. — Tenemos dos carretas tirados por nuestros miembros más fuertes de la Fuerza Aérea a disposición, pero nos espera un viaje largo.

—Ya me imaginaba algo así — dijo Linterna mientras acariciaba su joya. — Por suerte recargué el Anillo antes de la batalla. Tengo una forma mucho más eficiente de viajar.

Extendió su garra, haciendo aparecer el jet militar que los trajo a Marvel y a él al Imperio.

—¿Y esa cosa qué es? — Preguntó Cadence retrocediendo dos pasos ante la aparición.

—Mi entrenador lo llama jet militar — dijo Spike. — El Anillo puede crear cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar. Según me dijeron, el único límite es mi imaginación.

—Yo me refería el Anillo — dijo la alicornio rosa. — Pero está bien, vamos en esa cosa.

Todos se montaron en el jet, cuando Alicorn Marvel recordó un pequeño detalle.

—¡Ah! Oigan, ¿alguien tiene la hora? — Quiso saber la chica.

—Este, las seis menos diez minutos — dijo Shining mirando un reloj en la pared.

—¡Ay rayos! Oye Linterna, ¿podrías dejarme mi casa antes de ir a Canterlot? Si no mis padres me castigarán más todavía.

Shining y Cadence levantaron una ceja.

—¿Eh? Espera, ¿qué?

Pero antes que pudieran preguntar, el jet despegó, y se dirigió directamente a Cloudsdale.

Windy y Bow se encontraban en su puerta, esperando, cuando de pronto vieron la enorme estructura de color verde que aterrizó frente a su puerta.

—Mamá, papá — dijo Alicorn Marvel, mientras saltaba del jet. — ¿Vine a tiempo?

—Este… sí, gracias — dijo Windy, mirando primero a su hija adoptiva y luego a los Reyes de Cristal. — ¡Oh! ¡Sus Majestades! Gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija. ¿No les dio muchos problemas, verdad?

—Sí, ¿se portó bien? — dijo Bow.

—No, no, no, se portó de lo más bien, se los aseguro señores. — dijo Shining. — De no ser por su ayuda, seguro no la hubiéramos podido contar.

—Sí, salvó al Imperio, y lo más importante, a nuestra pequeña — dijo Cadence con dulzura. — Fue de una gran ayuda.  
—Es muy buena niña, estamos muy orgullosos de ella — aseguró Hondo.

—Entonces, te dejamos aquí — dijo Linterna. — Cuando pueda, te mandaremos a Dash.

—¡Gracias Linterna! — Se despidió Marvel.

El jet verde se alejó en el horizonte, y entonces la yegua más poderosa miró a sus padres.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde puedo empezar?

—Tal vez por el principio, — dijo Windy con seriedad, — o dime pequeña, ¿eres realmente una pequeña? ¿O todo este tiempo has sido una alicornio adulta disfrazada?

—¡No, no! Siempre he sido una niña, ¡lo juro!

—Scootaloo, respira — pidió su padre. — Respira y cuéntanos, dices que eres una niña, te creemos. Sólo queremos entender cómo es que creciste de golpe, y te convertiste en alicornio.

Alicorn Marvel tomó aire, y exhaló. Sí, tenía que calmarse. El problema era que apenas si estaba adaptándose a la nueva vida familiar, y aunque debió contarlo desde el inicio, ella simplemente no podía explicar cómo justo el día anterior a ser adoptada se había encontrado con un hechicero antiguo que la seleccionó para ser una especie de guerrera mística.

—¿Ya te calmaste, Scoots?

—Sí, gracias — dijo la alicornio, aunque todavía estaba algo nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿puedes volver a cambiar, mi niña? — Quiso saber Windy.

Alicorn Marvel asintió, al menos eso era sencillo.

—¿Podrían retroceder un par de pasos, por favor?

—¿Está bien así? — Dijo Windy obedeciendo, junto a su marido.

Scootaloo tomó aire, y gritó:

—¡SHAZAM!

Un relámpago cayó sobre Marvel, muy para escándalo de los dos pegasos, pero se aliviaron cuando el polvo se disipó y Scootaloo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los dos pegasos estaban atónitos, pero la que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue Dash, que recién había llegado de Canterlot.

—¿Scootaloo? ¿Tú eres la misteriosa sexta alicornio que ayudó a Twilight?

—Veo que tenemos una larga explicación por delante, así que pasemos a la casa y comamos mientras, ¿les parece? — Dijo Windy. — Tenemos suerte que los vecinos no vieron nada.

Entonces pasaron a la casa, en donde Scootaloo les contó todo sobre su encuentro con el viejo hechicero, que le dijo que luego de trescientos años de combatir el mal, necesitaba de alguien de corazón puro que continuara con su lucha. Y que, a partir de aquel momento, siempre que dijera en voz alta el nombre del hechicero, obtendría todo el poder de Alicorn Marvel.

—Y eso, fue justo un día antes que me adoptaran.

Dash frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba.

—Dime una cosa, ¿fuiste atacada por esas cosas de barro y algas también? ¿O sólo se concentraban en Twilight?

—No, también me atacaron.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… — dijo Windy pensativa, — sí, esas cosas nos dejaron a todos en paz excepto por Twilight y Scootaloo. Sólo fuimos atacados cuando nos interpusimos en su camino.

—Lo mismo nos pasaba a Flecha, Canario, Batmare y a mí allá en Canterlot. Esas cosas estaban concentradas solamente en Celestia y Luna, y sólo nos atacaban cuando era indispensable para seguir avanzando hacia ellas.

—Sintieron el poder de Alicorn Marvel dentro de mí — dijo Scoots.

—Perfecto, ya sé qué hacer — dijo Rainbow. — Espera aquí.

The Dash desapareció en un borrón cian, rodeado de relámpagos multicolor. Materializándose dos segundos más tarde, sentándose justo en su lugar.

—Listo, Twilight aceptó enseñarte a usar tus poderes de alicornio a partir de mañana.

—¡Ay por favor! ¿Es en serio? — Se quejó Scootaloo.

—No sé Scoots, no me siento cómoda con que por culpa de un viejo chiflado tengas que meterte en asuntos peligrosos. Pero hasta que no detengamos a quien está detrás de este ataque, estás en peligro. Así que tendrás que entrenarte en caso de emergencia.

—¡Pero hoy yo le salvé el pellejo a Twilight y a Cadence! ¡Mamá, papá, digan algo! — Pidió la chiquilla.

—Haz lo que te dice — dijo Windy. — De ser por mí te prohibiría volver a transformarte, es demasiado peligroso, pero tu hermana tiene razón.

—Eso es, tu seguridad es nuestra prioridad Scootaloo — dijo Bow. — Es el trabajo de un padre.

Scootaloo no podía discutir con ello. Siempre había sido una muchacha muy independiente y se daba el lujo de hacer alguna que otra cosa peligrosa como lanzarse en tirolesa sin más protección que un casco, o dar vueltas por el pueblo a gran velocidad en un ajetreado día de mercado. Pero ahora tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella, por un lado, y por el otro, una cosa era hacer tonterías de niños en donde el peligro era moderado; y otra muy diferente era tener que meterse en verdaderas luchas.

—De acuerdo, iré a las lecciones especiales de Twilight.

—Perfecto, mañana empiezas — dijo Dash. — Entonces, ¿les molesta si me quedo a comer? En serio que termino muerta de hambre después de una pelea. Cosas de velocista.

—Por supuesto querida, siempre tenemos un lugar para la pegaso más rápida del mundo — dijo Bow.

 _ **Ubicación desconocida:**_

El Doctor Hooves se separó sobre la muestra que estaba analizando, y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa por dónde lo mire, es fango de pantano normal. Del mismo tipo del que encuentras en el Pantano Froggy Bottom, o en ciertas áreas del Bosque Everfree.

Diamond Tiara gruñó molesta, ya se lo había imaginado, pero de todas formas era frustrante.

—¿En serio no puede decirme mucho más, doctor? — Gruñó la pequeña.

—Bueno, lo obvio, fue imbuido por magia de reanimación para hacer una especie de golem. Lo que me sorprende fue la cantidad de golems que fueron creados. O fueron hechos por alguien con demasiado poder, o con tiempo de sobra para fabricar esta enorme cantidad.

—O ambos — puntualizó Diamond. — Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo va el sistema de armas para mi transporte aéreo? A como van las cosas creo que lo necesitaré pronto.

—No me presiones mocosa, hago lo que puedo. Tú misma me pediste que me asegurara que las armas no comprometan la velocidad.

—Sí, de acuerdo — admitió Diamond de mala gana. — Mientras espero, creo que me iré de excursión. ¡Service!

Service Perfection, la maid en jefe de Diamond Tiara, se inclinó ante su pequeña ama.

—¿Desea que le prepare sus botas para campo traviesa?

—No, prefiero el traje especial. Tengo una buena probabilidad de meterme en problemas, así que mientras más prepara esté, mejor.

—En ese caso, tengo el aditamento perfecto — dijo el doctor. — Un pequeño respirador. Puedo instalarlo en, digamos, unos cinco minutos.

—De acuerdo, gracias doctor — dijo Diamond Tiara. — Y Service, cuando venga quiero mi baño preparado. No creo que termine muy bien luego de una excursión al pantano.

La maid se inclinó ante su pequeña ama, no había más que decir.

 _ **Alcantarillas de Canterlot:**_

La Flecha exploraba el área usando su cuerno como linterna, especialmente aquella que conectaba con el Palacio de sus tías. Tal como lo sospechaba, la pista de lodo se perdía entre todo el ambiente de las alcantarillas, pero no así las algas, que dejaban un rastro muy claro.

—¡Por Celestia, Blue Blood! ¿Cómo puedes aguantar un lugar como este? — Se quejó su acompañante.

La Flecha rodó los ojos.

—Nadie te pidió que me acompañaras, Canario. Además este lugar no está tan mal como los calabozos en los que me arrojaron en la isla — dijo fríamente la Flecha.

Entonces, salieron hacia un pantano justo al borde del bosque Everfree, donde desembocaba una de las tantas alcantarillas. Y en el pantano, se toparon con cierta vigilante enmascarada que a estas alturas ya era una conocida común.

—Ah, ustedes dos — dijo Batmare haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Otra vez tú, mocosa? ¿Por qué será que siempre que hay problemas nos topamos contigo? — Se quejó la Flecha.

—¿Será porque todas esas ocasiones tenemos un enemigo en común, genio? — Dijo Batmare. — Pero no se esfuercen, en el pantano como tal no hay pistas. Al menos no en la superficie, pero estaba por sumergirme, no se me ocurre otra solución.

—Niña, en serio no me siento cómoda contigo metiéndote en situaciones peligrosas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

Ignorándola, Batmare se colocó el respirador que le hizo el Doctor, y se sumergió en las profundidades del pantano. Emergió a los pocos segundos con una especie de cristal que emitía un brillo extraño.

—Creo que encontramos el origen de esas cosas — dijo Batmare.

El cristal comenzó a brillar con mucha más intensidad, y pronto el bosque frente al pantano comenzó a cobrar vida, de cierta forma. Los árboles se levantaron sobre sus propias raíces (sin desenterrarlas ni moverse del todo) y lanzaron sus ramas como látigos contra el trío de vigilantes. El Canario usó su grito ultra-sónico, tanto atacando como soltando una grosería muy impropia de su alter-ego, que logró bloquear el ataque; desgraciadamente las algas del pantano mismo también cobraron vida y se enredaron en los cascos de la vigilante, y la arrastraron al fondo.

—¡Canario! — Gritó la Flecha, disparando varias flechas explosivas hacia el agua.

La explosión fue suficiente para que la otra vigilante fuese liberada, y sin más sacó su bastón bo plegable, y tras extenderlo, lo usó para recuperar el equilibrio y saltar a la orilla del pantano.

—Te debo una…

Pero no pudo terminar de expresar su agradecimiento, pues arbustos y más árboles dirigieron sus temibles ramas hacia ella; pero fueron detenidos por los cuchillos arrojadizos de Batmare.

—Bien, mi error — se disculpó ella, tomando más de esos y arrojándolos para evitar otro ataque dirigido hacia ella.

—No, está bien — dijo la Flecha. — Si no lo hacías tú, lo haría yo.

—Al menos podemos ayudarnos mutuamente — dijo el Canario preparándose para luchar.

Las oleadas del bosque entonces continuaron, era muy parecido a luchar contra los monstruos de pantano, estas cosas no se detenían por mucho que destrozaras sus ramas, seguían atacando a pesar de todo. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Batmare, intercambió una mirada con la Flecha y el Canario, y los tres supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo.

Un arbusto enano de hiedra venenosa estaba corriendo furiosamente hacia ellos, cuando la Flecha disparó justo a su copa con una flecha explosiva de gran poder, suficiente para hacer volar una caja fuerte de algún mafioso. La flecha explotó en miles de pedazos, llevándose consigo al arbusto, que cayó inerte. Era tal como lo pensaron, el Canario entonces concentró sus gritos súper-sónicos en las copas de los arbustos que los atacaban, mientras que Batmare dio un ágil salto hacia atrás.

—¡Yo me encargo de los grandes, ustedes cúbranme!

Los otros dos vigilantes no respondieron, pero obedecieron y usaron toda su habilidad para mantener a la más joven a salvo. Entonces Batmare colocó su casco sobre su máscara.

—¡Doctor! ¿Está trabajando en mi transporte aéreo?

— _¡Necesito más tiempo con los planos de las armas! No, no he hecho nada fuera del papel, no me presiones mocosa, todo el dinero del mundo no…_

—¡Perfecto! ¡Mándeme la maldita cosa! ¡Es de vida o muerte, Doc!

Del otro lado del comunicador se escuchó cómo el poni ya maduro se levantaba lo más rápido que podía, y activaba ciertos comandos.  
Batmare asintió satisfecha, y concentró su atención en ayudar a los mayores a quitarles de encima a las ramas vivientes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán tus refuerzos? — Gritó la Flecha, mientras usaba la parte trasera de su arco para aplastar a unos cuantos de los arbustos rebeldes.

—¡Dentro de nada!

Se escuchó un zumbido en el aire, y pronto una estructura metálica, parecida al 'jet' que creaba Linterna, pero mucho más pequeño, apareció entre el bosque. Sin más, éste aterrizó por unos segundos, suficiente tiempo para que Batmare se montara y dirigiera el vehículo hacia las copas de los árboles que los atacaban, arrancándolos de raíz con la fuerza del choque, sin que su vehículo sufriera graves daños. El Doctor se había asegurado de hacerlo lo suficientemente resistente como para que pudiera aguantar lo más posible, por el bien de Diamond Tiara.  
El vehículo aterrizó frente a los otros dos vigilantes.

—Creo que terminamos por aquí — dijo Batmare.

—No tan rápido, debemos llevar esta cosa a que lo analicen mis tías — dijo la Flecha recogiendo el cristal causante de todo.

—Lo llevaré yo — dijo Batmare. — ¿Quieren que los lleve a Canterlot?

—Sólo a Flecha, — respondió el Canario. — Ponyville me queda más cerca, aprovecharé para informar de esto a la Princesa Twilight.

Batmare no dijo más, y le hizo espacio a la Flecha en su máquina voladora. La Flecha dudó unos instantes, pero asintió y pronto, los dos estuvieron volando por la ciudad.

—Déjame en la zona industrial — dijo la Flecha.

—¿No me acompañarás a darle el cristal a tus tías, Blood? — Preguntó Batmare. Al fin y al cabo, la identidad de la Flecha era conocimiento público a estas alturas.

—No, está bien, — dijo él. — Prefiero vigilar desde las sombras. Un sentimiento al que tú ya estarás familiarizada.

Batmare asintió.

—Bien. Te haré saber lo que me digan.

—Lo agradezco.

* * *

 **Wow, este maldito capítulo me dio guerra. Es de esas raras ocasiones en donde ya tienes pensados los puntos A, B, D, E de tu historia pero te falta el C, el cual es necesario para llegar al punto D. No fue mi mejor trabajo pero quedó decente. En el siguiente cap, veremos más acción de la liga y posiblemente un nuevo miembro. ¡Gracias compañero Indioman200, por tus sugerencias! Una de ellas será la siguiente integrante de la Liga.**

 **De momento eso, y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Liga 5

**Capítulo 5:  
Lazos familiares**

Celestia y Luna se encontraban tomando un rato el té juntas, antes de separarse cada quien a su rutina. Celestia a descansar luego de otro día agotador, y Luna a empezar su jornada, subiendo su astro y entrando a los sueños de los ponis que requirieran de su ayuda.

—Entonces Luna, ¿has encontrado alguna pista en los subconsciente de los ponis sobre quién estuvo detrás de ese ataque? — Preguntó Celestia, mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Se había pasado todo el día en su observatorio intentando hallar un rastro de magia que desconociera, o por lo menos alguna pista. Pero nada, su última esperanza era Luna, cuya magia era de diferente naturaleza que la de ella.

Desgraciadamente la alicornio azul tampoco tenía ni idea de qué fue lo que pasó.

—Lo lamento Tia, y créeme que me concentré en eso, pero recuerda que ni yo puedo estar en todos los subconscientes a la vez. De todos modos, tengo la sensación que dentro de nada tendremos más oportunidades de conocer al culpable. Este ataque no fue más que una escaramuza para medir nuestras fuerzas.

—Sí, lo cual no es para nada alentador — dijo la mayor pensativa. — Tenemos que adelantarnos a su próximo movimiento, el problema es que no tenemos pista para guiarnos.

— _Vaya, creo que vine en el momento exacto_ — dijo una voz proviniendo desde el techo.

Las dos Hermanas Nobles se levantaron de golpe, casi volcando la mesa, y vieron hacia arriba. Desde el marco de la ventana, Batmare saltó frente a ellas, presentándoles el cristal que recuperó desde las profundidades del pantano. Las dos Princesas miraron primero a la vigilante enmascarada, luego al cristal… del cual podían sentir un aura muy poderosa.  
De la nada, la palmera enana que tenían en una maceta, cobró vida y se tiró al suelo, usando su tronco para arrastrarse hacia el grupo como si fuera una especie de gusano. Las dos Princesas se prepararon para atacar, pero Batmare se les adelantó arrojando uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos con experta precisión, cortó de golpe la copa. La planta no se movió más, y la joven vigilante enmascarada miró a las Princesas.

—Sí bueno, yo que ustedes pondría eso en una caja de seguridad o lo mantendría lo más lejos posible de cualquier tipo de vegetación. Cuando la Flecha, el Canario y yo la hallamos en el fondo del pantano Soggy Spot, donde desembocan las alcantarillas de Canterlot, fuimos atacados por un montón de árboles vivientes. Ya sabemos por dónde vinieron, qué demonios trajo a la vida a esas criaturas de algas. Pero nos falta lo más importante.

—Sí, conocer al autor de esto y sus motivos — dijo la Princesa Luna, creando con su magia una caja especial para contener la magia del cristal. — Dime, Batfilly, ¿hoy vienes sola?

—En primer lugar, soy **Batmare** _ **, —**_ dijo molesta la más joven de los vigilantes. — Y sí, vine sola. El Canario fue a avisarle a la Princesa Twilight de la situación, y la Flecha no quiere pasar tiempo en una celda acolchada. ¿Acaso importa?

—De hecho sí — dijo Celestia. — Tomando en cuenta la situación, necesitamos su ayuda. Por mucho que nos duela admitirlo, están mejor preparados que nuestra Guardia Real; y no hubiéramos podido salir en una pieza de no ser por ustedes.

—Así pues dile a la Flecha y el Canario que tenemos que hablar los cuatro — dijo Luna.

—Los cinco, querrás decir — dijo Batmare con seriedad.

—Sí, tienes razón, The Dash puede sernos útil en este caso — admitió Celestia. — Y si sabes lo que te conviene, te mantendrás al margen de todo esto, mocosa. No vamos a permitir que una mocosa arriesgue su vida por gusto.

—Lárgate ya — pidió Celestia. — Y agradece que no intentemos desenmascararte.

Batmare gruñó y soltó una de sus bombas de humo, para desaparecer. Estaba de mal humor, detestaba que la trataran como una niña, aunque parte de ella sabía que las Princesas tenían razón. Su silueta con forma de murciélago se proyectaba extrañamente con la luz de la tarde, era medio molesto, ella prefería la noche; pero las circunstancias la obligaron a salir antes de lo planeado, bueno, al menos Service podría estar tranquila.

Mientras tanto, Luna miraba por la ventana, por donde suponía Batmare se había ido.

—Tia, ¿por qué la dejaste ir así como así? A esa niña hay que entregarla con sus padres lo más pronto posible.

—Ya conoces cómo son los vigilantes enmascarados, seguro tenía varias formas de salir bien librada. Además dudo mucho que tenga padres, ese comportamiento pseudo-suicida nos cuenta la historia de una tragedia grave. Pero ya nos ocuparemos de ella cuando terminemos con este asunto. Voy a escribirle a Twilight, ¿mientras tanto, podrías contactarte con nuestra sobrina?

Luna no dijo más, y se puso cascos a la obra.

 _ **Ponyville:**_

Alicorn Marvel sudaba, observando fijamente a una manzana rodeada de una gran quemadura.

—Vamos Scootaloo, si yo pude como unicornio, a ti te será mucho más fácil. ¡Convierte la manzana en una naranja!

—Twilight, por enésima vez — se quejó la chica. — Cuando estoy con esta forma, mi nombre es Alicorn Marvel.

—Mira, primero haz lo que te pido, luego te llamaré con el nombre que quieras.

—Pero me llamo Marvel. Vamos, le estás quitando todo lo divertido a ser como una heroína de cómics — dijo Marvel posando. — Linterna me entiende, ¿no es así, amigo?

Spike separó la mirada de su cómic.

—Óyeme no, si no tengo puesto mi traje, entonces llámame solo Spike — se quejó el dragón. — Son tus propias reglas, Scoots.

La joven alicornio se rio y chocó cascos/garras con su amigo. Entonces Spike recibió una carta de la Princesa.

—¡Twilight!

La alicornio lavanda entonces tomó la carta, y la leyó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Muy bien Scoo… digo Alicorn Marvel. Hasta aquí llegan las lecciones por hoy. Tengo que ir a Canterlot de inmediato.

Spike percibió el cambio de humor de Twilight. Años de vivir con su amiga le enseñaron a ser especialmente perceptivo para estos.  
El Anillo brilló y muy para el escándalo de Twilight, de éste surgió su traje negro y verde.

—¿Tiene que ver con el ataque, no?

—Bueno yo…

—No les des mal ejemplo a los jóvenes, no es bueno mentir — dijo Marvel cruzando los cascos. Twilight no podía engañarla ahora que tenía la sabiduría de Ponilomón.

—Bueno sí, pero ni uno ni otro van a venir conmigo — dijo Twilight con firmeza. — Son demasiado jóvenes, y aunque tengan poderes, no saben cómo usarlos.

—Yo sí sé, pasé dos semanas de entrenamiento en el planeta central de los Linternas — dijo Spike.

—¡Me da igual! Ustedes no vienen, es mi última palabra. Además, los padres de Marvel vendrán por ella en cualquier momento; y no quiero decir que soy una maestra irresponsable. Quédate con Spike, es una orden.

Entonces Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, y un aura morada rodeó el Palacio.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? — Preguntó Marvel.

—Una Barrera Mágica, así me aseguro que no se les ocurra seguirme. Podrás salir cuando tus padres vengan por mí.

Entonces sí, Twilight se tele-transportó.

—¿No odias que te traten como niño pequeño? — Se quejó Marvel abriendo una ventana. — ¡SHAZAM!

Un relámpago entró por la ventana, cambiando a Marvel de vuelta a Scootaloo.

Spike suspiró, y retrajo su traje de vuelta al anillo.

—Yo sé, pero me preocupa ella. Creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda.

— _¿Entonces por qué no van?_ — Sonó una voz desde el piso de arriba

Los dos chicos se pusieron alerta, y buscaron por los alrededores.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

Spike puntó su anillo hacia donde venía la voz, y de éste proyectó una luz verde. La luz dibujó una silueta como de un murciélago gigante, apoyado sobre una de las tantas libreras de Twilight.

—Batmare — dijo Scootaloo.

—La misma, Tontaloo — respondió la otra. — Celestia y Luna llamaron a una reunión urgente a toda la Corona no mucho después que yo les diera el objeto mágico que creó a los monstruos de algas. Es más que obvio que las muy imbéciles quieren ofrecerse de carnada para el bobo que orquestó el ataque.

—Por eso Twilight estaba tan nerviosa… — dijo Spike con un hilo de voz.

—Le han pedido ayuda a la Flecha, el Canario y a Dash. Obviamente se confían demasiado en su fuerza, en especial la de Dash.

—Crees que sus poderes no son suficientes — dijo Scootaloo pensativa.

—No, no tengo ni la menor idea — dijo la potra de la noche. — Y ese es mi problema. Yo sólo juego a lo seguro. Entonces qué, ¿vienen conmigo? Si no viene nadie, o Dash lo controla todo por sí misma volvemos y aquí no pasó nada. ¿Qué dicen?

—Es inútil — se quejó Spike. — Barrera, ¿recuerdas?

Bamare se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, qué gran barrera. No tuve mayor problema en entrar.

Los dos abrieron su boca a máxima capacidad al caer en la cuenta. Adivinando su pregunta, la silueta de Batmare se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo el mejor equipo a mi disposición.

La pequeña pegaso simplemente invocó el nombre del hechicero, y en cuanto estuvo de nuevo transformada, miró a Batmare. La potra de la noche entonces les hizo una señal a los dos que la siguieran.

Y por supuesto que lo hicieron.

 _ **De vuelta en Canterlot:**_

Era tal como lo había deducido Batmare. Acudiendo al llamado de las Princesas principales, Cadence, Shining Armor y por supuesto Twilight se habían reunido en un salón especial, utilizado sólo para consejos de guerra. Y en el centro de éste, se encontraba el contenedor especial creado por Luna.

—¿Entonces, cuál es el plan? — Preguntó Shining.

—Simple, intentaremos establecer comunicación con el dueño de este cristal — explicó Celestia. — Obviamente está imbuido con su magia, será fácil localizarlo.

—Pero puede funcionar en los dos sentidos — objetó Shining Armor.

—De ahí que llamáramos a los refuerzos — dijo Luna fríamente. — Entre todos será más sencillo luchar. Además, con tantas veces que hemos terminado siendo blancos fáciles, más de algo hemos aprendido.

—Pero puede que intente atacar a través del cristal — insistió Shining Armor, siempre desde el punto de vista militar.

—No lo hará — dijo Celestia. — El poder de esta cosa es enorme, pero lo que puede hacer es limitado. Así pues…

Shining al final aceptó pero de muy mala gana.

—De acuerdo, pero antes de hacer nada, permítanme.

Y creó un escudo mágico, pero no la típica esfera, sino un con forma de una película delgada que los envolvió por completo, y era casi imperceptible al ojo de los enemigos.

—Has mejorado hermano — lo felicitó Twilight.

Shining prefirió no decir nada, y miró cautelosamente hacia el cristal. Celestia le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, que abrió el contenedor, y Celestia usó su poder para escanear el cristal. La magia de éste buscó una forma de vida vegetal a la cual aferrarse y usar su poder, pero no había nada a corta distancia. Sin embargo fue suficiente para que Celestia leyera el aura del autor.

—Twilight, necesito un hechizo de ventana. Ya.

La alicornio morada obedeció, y Celestia combinó un hechizo propio con el de ella.

* * *

—Oye, estamos yendo en círculos — se quejó Alicorn Marvel, volando entre a la máquina voladora de Batmare y Linterna. — ¡La acción está allá!

—¿Quieres que nos descubran, Tontaloo? — Dijo calmadamente Batmare. — Te dije bien claro que sólo vamos a intervenir si es estrictamente necesario. Para que te enteres, les puse un transmisor a Celestia y Luna, y a juzgar por su conversación, no somos necesarios. Todavía.

—¡Pero yo no oigo nada!

La cabina de la máquina de Batmare se abrió, dejando pasar a la alicornio. Batmare entonces miró al dragón.

—¿Quieres oír, o no?

Spike obedeció.

* * *

La ventana mágica mostraba lo que parecía ser un claro del bosque, uno muy bonito con una pequeña laguna en la cual flotaba una balsa casera, un tronco con musgo, acondicionado de tal modo para que funcionara como sofá, y al fondo, un enorme y frondoso árbol; con una manada de doce enormes Timberwolves (de paso dos veces el tamaño normal, de esos de por sí enormes animales). Todos los lobos se alteraron al ver la imagen de los ponis, pero una orden tajante los calmó. La voz venía de las ramas, en las alguien había colgado una hamaca hecha con lianas resistentes y elásticas; y por encima de ésta, habían construido un techo hecho con ramitas de tamaño mediano, y que estaba recubierto de musgo para hacerlo impermeable. El techo era lo suficientemente para resistir el peso de un alicornio, eso se sabía porque precisamente había uno encima de éste. Un alicornio macho, por extraño que eso sonara. Alto, más que Luna y Celestia, musculoso, con el pelaje marrón oscuro; y al igual que las dos alicornios mayores, su melena flotaba irradiando una fuerza mística y misteriosa. Pero no era el poder de los astros el que éste irradiaba, sino el de la naturaleza misma. Su Cutie Mark, era un árbol dorado.

El extraño miró fijo a la ventana mágica y sonrió. Una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

— _Ah, no suelo recibir llamadas. No sabía que el bosque tenía cobertura_ — dijo con bastante calma.

—Así que tú eres el que nos mandó a aquel ejército — dijo Celestia fríamente.

El extraño se inclinó amablemente.

—¡ _El mismo! Pero tranquilas, no iba a lastimarlas. En todo caso ponerlas a dormir._ Literalmente, no en el sentido veterinario. Sólo las quiero lejos mientras cumplo con mis objetivos.

Luna frunció el entrecejo.

—Bien, ¿qué pretendes?

— _Bueno, hasta que me interrumpieran con esta llamada tan inoportuna, tomar un baño de luna. ¡Mucho menos dañino para los ojos que los baños de sol!_

Luna gruñó.

—No estamos para chistes.

— _Pero Lulu, pensé que te gustaría saber que alguien aprecia tu noche. ¿No?_

—¡No te atrevas a tratarme con esa familiaridad! — Gritó Luna.

— _Uf, qué carácter. Oye Tia, ¿es así siempre, o sólo cuando está de mal humor?_

Celestia frunció el entrecejo también.

—Creo que mi hermana fue muy clara, no nos trates con tanta familiaridad.

El extraño soltó una carcajada.

— _Supongo que debo presentarme, ¿no? Me llamo Darkness, Eclipse Darkness. Hijo de los Antiguos Generales White Nightmare, y Dark Moon._

Todos en el lugar soltaron un gemido, esos dos nombres no podían anunciar nada bueno.

White Nightmare y Dark Moon, los guerreros más sanguinarios y temibles de la historia. Había sido miles de años antes del reinado de Celestia y Luna, cuando Equestria era aún llamada el Imperio Poni, y estaba a cargo de un unicornio amante del poder llamado Death Ride, el Primer Emperador.  
Death Ride había llegado al extremo de condicionar a su hija para convertirla en una asesina retorcida y cruel, que se caracterizó por su ferocidad en el combate y su sed de sangre. Y fue gracias a su habilidad para matar y no por sus conexiones con el Emperador, que escaló las líneas del ejército hasta convertirse en general. Ella se convirtió en el rostro de las pesadillas de muchos, incluyendo a sus soldados, y debido a eso y a su pelaje blanco como la nieve la llamaban… White Nightmare.  
El único de sus soldados a quien White Nightmare jamás llegó a intimidar fue un teniente pegaso de nombre Dark Moon. Un superviviente de un orfanato de mala muerte, cuya tasa de supervivencia era menor del tres por ciento. Un psicópata que mataba sólo porque le parecía divertido, y que se unió al ejército para seguir matando legalmente. El sujeto tenía la costumbre de decapitar a sus oponentes sólo con sus cascos, y era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza hasta un dragón. Sobra decir que él y White Nightmare se enamoraron en base a su mutua crueldad.  
¿Qué pasó con ellos? Pues el Dragon Lord original, el Rey Lumbre, no tuvo más remedio que encerrarlos en la Nada. Pero para lograr acercarse a ellos tuvo que usar a sus hijas bebés, de un año y recién nacida respectivamente, para poder conjurar el hechizo sin que ellos intentaran matarlo. Esas bebés no eran otras que Celestia y Luna.

—White Nightmare y Dark Moon… — dijo Luna con un hilo de voz. — Eso es imposible, ¡ellos están atrapados donde jamás podrán hacerle más daño a nadie!

En su lado de la ventana mágica, Darkness se encogió de hombros.

— _Sí, sí, en la Nada. ¿Pero qué esperas? Ahí no hay, bueno, nada; más que su mutua compañía. Y tengo entendido que un rasgo de la psicopatía es la híper-sexualidad, y tomando en cuenta que también se amaban mucho… honestamente me extraña que no me hayan tenido antes._

Las dos alicornios mayores se temblaron ante esta revelación, lo mismo los demás pero no tanto como ellas.

— _El asunto es que, yo soy inocente de los crímenes por los cuales encerraron a mamá y papá_ — se explicó Darkness. — Así _pues el hechizo de Lumbre me liberó, pero antes pasé los primeros seis años de mi vida aprendiendo todo lo que pude de ellos dos._

Miró la cara de espanto de Celestia y Luna, les sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

— _Pero tranquilas, no soy un asesino. De hecho, jamás me atrevería a tomar la vida de nadie, en especial las ustedes. Así que de mí no tienen nada que temer, hermanas._

 _Celestia y Luna se estremecieron de nuevo._

—¿Entonces, cuál es la causa de estos ataques, hermano? — Dijo Celestia, casi atragantándose con la última palabra. Más por la sorpresa que por el enojo, éste ya había pasado.

— _Porque, a pesar de todo, mamá y papá me enseñaron a ser un guerrero. Y mis visión es expandir las fronteras del Reino de los ponis, Equestria lo llaman ahora, ¿no? Peeero, desde mi hogar, mi bosque, he oído mucho de ustedes dos. De cómo son monarcas pacíficas que predican la palabra de la Armonía y la Amistad. Es más, con sólo ver sus rostros veo que no aprueban mis proyectos._

Era cierto.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto no está pasando! — Murmuró Luna.

— _Pero sí, lo lamento_ — se disculpó Darkness. — _Tendré que quitarlas del camino por un tiempo. Pero luego podemos ser una familia, de nuevo, no se preocupen. De nuevo, por mí no se preocupen, que no tengo nada contra ustedes. Todo lo contrario. ¿Y saben? Mamá y papá siempre están hablando de ustedes, sobre las hijas que jamás llegaron a educar y todo eso. Es triste._

Twilight se acercó a su maestra con prudencia.

—¿Princesa Celestia?

Ella removió a su alumna con firmeza, y miró fijamente a la ventana mágica.

—Si así quieres jugar, de acuerdo. Me encantaría recibirte aquí, Darkness. Que seamos una familia, pero la influencia de mamá y papá bastante fuerte en ti… cuando te derroten, y te reformen… tal vez…

— _Sí bueno, ya hicieron su movida, me toca a mí. ¿Cómo se llama esa ciudad tan cerca de mi bosque? Ponyville, ¿no? Déjenme darle una probada de mi poder. Pero tranquilas, como dije, yo jamás lastimaría a otro poni; pero si fuera los habitantes de ese lugar, me largaría ya mismo._

Hizo brillar su cuerno, y el bosque entero tembló.

Las Princesas cortaron de inmediato la comunicación cuando sintieron una explosión de magia desde el Bosque Everfree, la magia salvaje del Bosque finalmente bajo el mando de alguien, dirigiendo toda su fuerza a Ponyville.

* * *

 **Otro cap rápido, más de exposición que otra cosa, pero les prometo que en el siguiente cap pondré la acción. Y un nuevo miembro de la Liga. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, gracias Indioman2000 por tus sugerencias. Te haré caso en una.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Liga 6

**Capítulo 6:  
Los héroes de Ponyville**

Las instrucciones que habían recibido The Dash, la Flecha y el Canario eran simples. Tenían que esperar en un cuarto contiguo en el que se reunió la Corona, y quien quiera que fuera que estaba detrás de los ataques a la Corona se comunicara. Y en caso el sujeto atacara a las Princesas, se pondrían en acción. La situación era tal, que incluso la Guardia Real tenía claras instrucciones de obedecer a ambos vigilantes en caso se diera una batalla (Dash usualmente actuaba por su cuenta). Sin embargo, las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado cuando en lugar de atacarlas directamente a ellas, se decidió a dirigir un ataque contra Ponyville. Maldición, ¿por qué nadie previó que este sujeto no tomaría la carnada?

The Dash extendió sus alas, dejando que relámpagos hechos de energía cinética pura, recorriera su cuerpo. Se arregló los gogles sobre su melena y miró a sus dos compañeros.

—Sosténganse fuerte, nos vamos a Ponyville de inmediato — dijo la velocista.

—No Dash, no sabemos si el tal Darkness va a intentar a hacer algo más — dijo Blood. — Pero no podemos dejar sola a la Corona. Ve tú, si pasa algo nos comunicaremos contigo.

—Sí, estoy con Flecha en esto — dijo Rarity. — Si nos necesitas, ven por nosotros y ya.

No había tiempo para discutir, la velocista simplemente asintió y desapareció en un borrón cian, rodeado de relámpagos multicolor. Tenía que salvar su pueblo sin importar qué.

Mientras tanto, desde el aire, apenas en la conversación con el tal Eclipse Darkness se mencionó a Ponyville, Batmare tornó el rumbo de regreso a máxima velocidad, agradeciendo para sus adentros el haberse quedado dando vueltas en medio del camino. Desde el aire pudieron apreciar bien la situación, el bosque entero comenzó a temblar, debido a una estampida masiva. Eran Timberwolves, al menos cuatro manadas de ellos, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

La Princesa Luna recién había bajado su astro, la señal para los ponyvilenses para terminar con las actividades del día; para los dueños de los comercios significaba atender a los últimos clientes, para los clientes para acabar con sus compras y regresar a casa, preparar la cena entre otras… cuando sintieron el temblor. No el temblor normal, en un pueblo como Ponyville eso significaba una sola cosa:

—¡ESTAMPIDA!

Todos se paralizaron, pero de inmediato se pusieron en camino para refugiarse dentro de sus respectivos hogares… pero entonces se dieron cuenta que no era una estampida cualquiera, sino Timberwolves. Grandes y feroces Timberwolves, que con facilidad atravesaban las puertas de las casas, obligando a los ponis a evacuar. Entonces, cuando todo parecía perdido, llegó The Dash. Mirando a los lobos, soltó una palabrota, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada, cuando el sujeto usó su poder, se había imaginado algo peor.

Entonces se puso a volar alrededor de los lobos, en un intento para evitar que se comieran a nadie. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no lo estaban haciendo. Las criaturas se limitaban a obligar a los ponis a escapar de la seguridad de sus hogares; pero las sorpresas no acaban ahí, también se dio cuenta que sólo era una de las tres manadas la que se encargaba de sacar a los ponis de sus hogares, las otras dos se habían dividido para rodear el pueblo; y en cuanto los ponis intentaban salir, los lobos se encargaban de empujarlos de vuelta al pueblo por el único camino libre que la primera manada les había dejado, uno que iba directo hacia el Bosque Everfree. Era un ataque muy bien coordinado, ¿pero para qué, exactamente?

La respuesta llegó cuando los primeros habitantes de Ponyville llegaron al lindero del bosque, donde unas misteriosas enredaderas se apresuraron a envolverlos de cascos a cabeza. La primera víctima fue Roseluck, que apenas si sintió las malditas cosas enredarse en sus cascos gritó:

—¡Oh, qué horror, qué horror!

Y se desmayó. Por suerte Dash llegó a tiempo y logró tomarla en cascos y alejarla a toda velocidad del pueblo, lo suficientemente rápido para que los Timberwolves no notaran su presencia.

—Menos mal que ya está desmayada, o hubiera vomitado sobre mi traje.

Regresó, justo a tiempo para salvar a Applejack, luego a la abuela Smith, y luego a un par de potros (Twist y Feather Weight), sin embargo las plantas seguían intentando arrastrar a los ponis dentro del bosque, y lo peor, Dash comenzó a notar que todos los ponis a los que salvaba estaban medio adormilados… y que ella misma comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta.

Regresó volando al pueblo, las malditas plantas habían comenzado a ganar terreno, no sólo atrapando a más ponis; sino adentrándose más en Ponyville. Y en ese punto fue cuando Dash notó dos cosas: las florecillas amarillas creciendo en las enredaderas, y el olor dulzón en el aire.

—Genial, el sujeto no bromeaba con esto de mandarnos a dormir.

—¡Rainbow Dash! — Gritó entonces alguien detrás de ella. — ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Rainbow se volvió, era Fluttershy, luchando contra las enredaderas para recuperar a Angel. Pero ella misma fue envuelta, y estaba comenzando a sentirse afectada por el aroma dulzón de las flores.

La velocista corrió hacia la laguna, para mojarse la cabeza y tomar una buena bocanada de aire fresco; y luego regresó para rescatar a Fluttershy y dejarla con las demás. Pero ella no estaba tan afectada por el aroma de las plantas como las otras, y sí se sintió enferma por el vuelo, lo mismo Angel.

—Perdona Flutters, pero no quiero quedarme a ver esto — se disculpó Dash, y regresó al pueblo a seguir salvando ponis.

Al regresar, sin embargo, se sorprendió al descubrir unas enormes tijeras de jardín, de color verde esmeralda, estaban cortando cuanta enredadera vieran, liberando a los ponis atrapados

—Ey Dash, ¿te echo una garrita?

Rainbow sacudió la cabeza sorprendida, pero pronto sonrió.

—Gracias Spike.

Pero no pudo decir mucho más, ya que el olor de las flores la estaba mareando de nuevo, así pues Dash regresó a la laguna para mojarse la cabeza, y comenzó a rescatar a los ponis, que descansaban en la mullida hierba. La ayuda de Spike era invaluable, y él seguía así, manteniendo las enredaderas lejos de los ponis y conteniéndolas con gran habilidad.

Fue cuando Dash cayó en la cuenta y miró de reojo a Spike, ¿estaría bien? Pero al dragón no le molestaba el aroma, y ahora que lo veía bien, ¿tenía una especie de brillo verde alrededor suyo? Bueno, no era el momento de ponerse a analizar eso, en cuanto terminara de dejar a todos los habitantes de Ponyville lejos de las plantas, podría encargarse de los lobos.

Y hablando de éstos, el grupo ocupado de sacar a los ponis de sus escondites fue de pronto interrumpido por una potra en un traje de murciélago.

—Ey cachorritos, ¿quieren jugar? ¡Ahí va la pelota!

La chica lanzó una pequeña esfera negra, directo al hocico abierto de un lobo que intentaba intimidar a esta entrometida mostrándole sus colmillos. La pequeña bomba de humo explotó, haciendo que los Timberwolves retrocedieran, pensando que había fuego cerca; y no había nada que los Timberwolves temieran más que el fuego.

Pero al retroceder, tres de ellos fueron aplastados por la pared de la alcaldía (derribada por Marvel) que los redujo a un montón de pedazos. Entonces Batmare tomó otra de sus armas, un pequeño lanzallamas, y les prendió fuego. Más que suficiente para hacer que toda la manada se concentrara sobre ella.

Las criaturas rugieron y saltaron todas sobre Batmare, que de un ágil salto se montó sobre el que parecía el líder, y comenzó a guiarlo para que se estrellara contra una pared, y de nuevo le prendió fuego a los restos. Los otros aullaron de ira, y se lanzaron a la vez contra la potra de la noche; pero no tuvieron tiempo de rozarla siquiera, pues fueron reducidos a nada por un relámpago de gran poder.

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada rápida, y corrieron hacia las manadas de Timberwolves, que empujaban a los ponis hacia la trampa de las enredaderas. No se miraban muy felices que se diga. Les mostraron sus colmillos.

—Creo que se corrió la voz que matamos a sus compañeros.

—¡Ah! ¿Tú crees?

Entonces un borrón cian, rodeado de relámpagos multicolor, rodeó a los lobos, y en menos de un segundo, éstos fueron reducidos a un montón de escombros. Obviamente, el borrón tomó la forma de The Dash, la cual miró a las niñas.

—¿Y bien?

Batmare se encargó de la mitad de los escombros con su lanzallamas, y Marvel de la otra con otro de sus relámpagos. The Dash se dio por satisfecha y clavó sus ojos en Marvel, la cual de inmediato se defendió.

—Ah no, ni se te ocurra regañarme. Hoy el peligro vino a mí, igual que la última vez.

Dash sonrió.

—Tranquila hermanita, de hecho es un alivio tenerte aquí. De hecho mamá y papá fueron los últimos a quienes puse a salvo, creo que venían por ti luego de tu lección con Twi.

—¿De veras están a salvo?

—Por supuesto, Spike y yo nos aseguramos de eso.

Marvel soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, cuando de pronto olfateó el aire.

—Oigan, ¿soy yo o esas flores se huelen más que antes?

Batmare gruñó y se colocó su respirador.

—Es cierto, están ganando terreno.

The Dash se temió lo peor.

—¿Creen que lograron dormirlo?

—Dijo que con su anillo podía sobrevivir sin problemas hasta en el espacio exterior pero…

—Iré a ver, pero antes…

De nuevo Dash se dirigió hasta la laguna, pero las plantas ya estaban empezando a invadir ese terreno también, y la velocista se quedó dormida. Por suerte fue justo sobre la laguna, y el chapuzón la despejó justo a tiempo. Refunfuñando para sus adentros, regresó al límite del pueblo para tomar una nueva bocanada de aire puro, y aceleró hasta donde estaba Spike.

Sin embargo, al llegar, se dio cuenta que Spike no estaba en ningún lugar. Y las enredaderas seguían avanzando. Eso confirmó los temores de Dash ( _¡Lo tienen!_ ). Pero había cosas más urgentes de qué preocuparse, las enredaderas notaron su presencia y se arremolinaron alrededor de ella. La velocista se limitó a moverse a híper-velocidad para enredarlas entre sí, y volar fuera de su alcance.  
Y una vez en el aire, se fijó que había algo escrito en la tierra:

REVISEN EL PUEBLO, QUE NADIE SE HAYA QUEDADO DORMIDO DENTRO EN SU CASA. NO PODREMOS DETENER LAS ENREDADERAS HASTA ACABAR CON LA PLANTA DE LA QUE VIENEN.

Dash frunció el entrecejo, ¡por supuesto que alguien tenía que hacerse el héroe! Pero tenía que volver a respirar, así que regresó a las afueras del pueblo para tomar aire, y regresó con Marvel y Batmare.

—¿Qué pasó con Spike? — Preguntó Marvel.

—Quiere hacerse el héroe.

Batmare miró hacia las enredaderas que seguían su avance, lento pero seguro.

—Va a buscar de donde vienen estas cosas. No le veo problema.

—Pero va solo.

—Sí, pero también es el único de nosotros que puede respirar en este ambiente. Mis respiradores pueden ayudarnos, pero no se engañen, si nos ponemos a luchar, usaremos más oxígeno del que pueden limpiarnos. Puedo usar mi máquina voladora, pero no voy a arriesgarme si no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

—Y también es mala idea revelarle todos los recursos al enemigo — concedió The Dash. — Sólo nos queda rezar porque todo le salga bien a Spike, y hacer lo que nos dijo, ver si no quedó nadie atrapado en casa.

Batmare le alargó un respirador a Marvel, quien lo aceptó, y entre ambas se pusieron a investigar la mitad del pueblo. Dash regresó a las afueras a tomar aire, y se puso a investigar a gran velocidad. Su habilidad le permitía ir y venir por todo Ponyville en menos de un segundo, peeeeero la cantidad de oxígeno que requería para moverse así le estaba pasando factura, y constantemente tenía que ir a tomar aire para no aspirar el aroma dulzón de las plantas. Pero a medio camino de su veinteava pausa para tomar aire, paró de repente.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Sólo tengo que pedirle a Twilight que me haga un hechizo para resistir este veneno!

Y se dirigió a Canterlot a máxima velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Batmare y Marvel entraban a las casas en busca de ponis rezagados. Con la ayuda de sus dispositivos de visión nocturna, Batmare tenía la facilidad de buscar en la oscuridad en busca de cualquier rastro de vida… pero precisamente cuando se encontraba frente a un depósito de leña, los troncos se movieron, revelando a un Timberwolf restante, esperando su oportunidad.

—Ey viejo, no se te ve muy feliz que se diga.

El lobo rugió y saltó sobre Batmare, que arrojó varias bombas de humo para distraer al lobo y alejarse lo suficiente. Pero, muy para la mala suerte de Batmare, este lobo no era tonto, y sabía que no había fuego detrás de este humo. De un zarpazo, el lobo lanzó a Batmare a través de una pared.

—Eso dolió… — se quejó Batmare mirando a sus alrededores. Era una cocina.

El lobo entró buscando a su presa, le mostró los colmillos.

—Es una suerte que no pueda oler tu aliento — dijo la potra de la noche, señalando hacia su respirador.

El lobo le mostró los dientes, y Batmare arrojó uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos a la válvula del gas. Este comenzó a fluir mientras que el lobo se lanzó contra la chica vestida de murciélago, que rodó para eludir el ataque, y arrojó una pequeña bomba.

La explosión no fue grande, pero sí suficiente para prender toda la cocina en llamas. El lobo comenzó a aullar y destrozar todo a su paso, incluyendo las paredes. Las llamas y los golpes de lobo comenzaron a debilitar la estructura del edificio, y el segundo nivel del lugar comenzó a ceder.

* * *

Sweetie Belle dormía plácidamente sobre sus acuarelas, embebida por el dulce olor de las extrañas enredaderas cayó sobre el paisaje que estaba haciendo. Soñaba que tomaba el sol en una playa hermosa de arena blanca, pero pronto el calor del medio día se hizo de pronto insoportable, y Sweetie sentía que se estaba asfixiando, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar…

Y se despertó de golpe cuando el piso de su habitación se vino abajo y se vio envuelta en llamas.

—¡AUXILIO! — Gritó aterrada.

Batmare se giró hacia ella.

—Mierda…

El Timberwolf, en medio su carrera de la muerte, pateó a Sweetie hasta el otro lado de la habitación, haciéndola chillar de dolor cuando su cuerpo impactó de lleno en la pared.

Batmare se puso cascos a la obra, esquivando al Timberwolf enloquecido para llegar a su compañera caída, cuando otro muro de la casa se derrumbó, y Marvel entró al rescate tomando a Sweetie en sus cascos, y escapando de ahí justo a tiempo.

Batmare bajó la cabeza avergonzada, y salió corriendo tras su amiga. A estas alturas, el lobo ya no se movía, consumido por las llamas que lo destruían poco a poco.

La potra de la noche se acercó con prudencia hacia Marvel y a la poni caída, pero a medio camino Marvel le arrojó un relámpago como advertencia.

—¿ES QUE TÚ ERES IDIOTA, O QUÉ?

—¡Fue un accidente! Yo no…

—¿QUÉ NO TE PREOCUPASTE DE VERIFICAR ANTES DE HACER EXPLOTAR LA COCINA, DIAMOND TIARA?

Batmare sólo miró a su compañera.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Marvel le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—Hay una sola poni en Equestria que me llama Tontaloo, sin mencionar que te quedas dormida en clase cada dos por tres, no necesito la sabiduría de Ponilomón para saber eso. ¡Pero no es tiempo de discutir identidades secretas! ¡Sweetie está muy grave!

Era cierto, la potrilla apenas respiraba.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? Tal vez la pueda llevar a un hospital.

—En este estado no resistirá moverse a esas velocidades, necesitamos llevarla segura y todo, pero el hospital de Ponyville está fuera de discusión. No sé si puedas llevarla al hospital de Canterlot en tu maquinita voladora pero…

—Demasiado lejos, pero tal vez haya una solución — respondió Batmare tocando su comunicador. — ¿Doctor? ¡Doctor! ¿Se encuentra en la cueva?

— _Sí niñita, trabajando en lo que me pediste el otro día pero…_

—¡Olvide eso! Tengo una amiga aquí que está muy malherida. La llevaría al hospital, pero estamos en medio de un caos y estás más cerca que el hospital de Canterlot.

—(Suspiro). _De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer. Pero necesitaré la ayuda de la señorita Service, sus habilidades de enfermería mejor que las mías.._

—Por supuesto. Vamos.

Diamond entonces, con Sweetie en su espalda, se dirigió hacia su vehículo volador.

—Entre tu hermana y tú pueden encargarse del pueblo. Yo me aseguraré que ella viva, después de todo es mi culpa.

—Más te vale Diamond Tiara. ¡Si le pasa algo, me las vas a pagar! — Y como para enfatizar su punto, Marvel levantó un casco, generando un mini-relámpago.

Sin decir otra palabra, Diamond se dirigió a su máquina voladora.

 _ **Bosque Everfree:**_

Spike seguía el rastro de las enredaderas, internándose cada vez más dentro del bosque.

—Tengo una horrible sensación de deja-vú — se dijo el dragón.

Finalmente las enredaderas lo guiaron hasta su origen: una enorme flor, parecida a un tulipán, de cuyo tronco nacían las enredaderas que intentaban atrapar a los ponis. Por suerte es una sola, pensó el joven dragón, cuando se fijó en el bulto, cubierto de enredaderas, a los pies de la flor. Frunció el entrecejo, y de nuevo creó sus tijeras de jardín, con las cuales liberó a la yegua que dormía plácidamente dentro del bulto.

—Zecora… — murmuró el dragón, envolviéndola en una esfera de energía verde, y poniéndola a salvo, detrás suyo.

Entonces transformó las tijeras de jardín en una pala, y la arrancó de raíz. La flor soltó una especie de chillido mientras las enredaderas caían inertes al suelo. La flor soltó una última y muchísimo más potente humarada de su perfume adormecedor. Zecora se agitó en su sueño, pero estaba bien.

Spike se preparó para llevarse a la cebra, cuando escuchó los pasos detrás de él. Se preparó.

Eclipse Darkness aspiró el dulce perfume con un dejo de tristeza, mientras avanzaba hacia Spike.

—Vaya, ¿qué te hizo esta pobre, pobre florecilla para que la mataras así? En serio los dragones no son más que criaturas rudas y descuidadas.

—La culpa fue tuya por usarlas en tus malignos fines, Darkness.

El alicornio de la naturaleza levantó una ceja, y puso una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Ah! ¿De dónde nos conocemos? ¿El Lord Dragón actual te mandó?

—No, de hecho soy parte de las fuerzas especiales de tus hermanas mayores. Puedes llamarme, Linterna, el Valiente y Glorioso.

Darkness se estiró.

—Conque, Valiente y Glorioso, ¿no? Más te vale hacérmelo interesante.

El bosque entero se estremeció, y Spike preparó su anillo, rezando por tener carga suficiente para este reto.

Ubicación desconocida:

—¿Y bien, qué tan grave es? — Preguntó Diamond Tiara.

Service negó con la cabeza. Por extraño que fuera, la mucama también tenía entrenamiento de enfermera, lo cual no pensó que le fuera de utilidad al entrar al servicio de la familia Rich; pero entonces la pequeña señorita empezó con sus 'diversiones nocturnas', y en más de una ocasión le tocó tratar sus heridas.

—¿Tan malo? — Volvió a preguntar Diamond Tiara.

—Mucho, y la única solución que tiene el doctor es un poco extrema.

—¿Doctor?

—Podríamos reforzar los órganos dañados, y reemplazar algunos con algunas piezas de mi invención, ya saben, combinar partes corporales orgánicas y bio-mecatrónicas.

—Un ciborg — dijo Diamond mordiéndose el labio.

Sweetie entonces abrió los ojos a medias.

—Eso suena genial, pero no siento que me quede tan bien. ¿Qué les parece, Sweetie Borg?

* * *

 **Forzado y todo, pero ya decidí que me voy a entretener con esta historia, poniéndoles equivalentes equestrianos a mis súper héroes favoritos, a todos ellos. (Sí, soy más fan DC que Marvel).**

 **Pero bueno, mi héroe de los cómics consentido es Flash. ¿Y el suyo?**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Liga 7

**Capítulo 7:  
Lazos familiares, parte 2**

El bosque entero pareció estremecerse, ante el galope de una manada de entera de Timerwolves que devastaba todo a su paso. Entonces, finalmente frenaron, describiendo un amplio círculo alrededor de Eclipse Darkness y Linterna Spike. El dragón miró preocupado hacia donde dormía Zecora, pero los lobos se limitaron a incluirla entre el círculo.

—¿Entonces vas a usar a tus lobos para atacarme? — Dijo Spike preparándose para lo peor.

—¿Quién está 'usando a los lobos'? — Se ofendió Eclipse Darkness. — Se ve que no entiendes nada, mocoso. Pero bueno, no es que tenga que explicártelo tampoco.

—Ni yo tengo interés en aprender trucos para controlar la mente de los animales. ¡Mi amiga Fluttershy me mataría! — Dijo Linterna encogiéndose de hombros.

Un pequeño tic de irritación apareció sobre el ojo izquierdo de Darkness, de nuevo, se veía que el niño dragón no entendía nada de nada. El alicornio del bosque entonces hizo un gesto con sus alas, haciendo que más flores de aroma adormecedor nacieran alrededor de Linterna. Eclipse Darkness sonrió despreocupadamente, y aspiró larga y pesadamente, disfrutando el maravilloso pero peligroso perfume.

—¡Ah! ¿Lo sientes, verdad? Es magnífico, dulce. Muchos ponis han tenido la suerte de apreciar esta esencia de los dioses justo antes de morir. Por suerte yo he tenido la experiencia de haber crecido entre los campos de estas flores, estoy acostumbrado. ¿Pero qué hay de ti, joven dragón? — Darkness aspiró profundo de nuevo. — ¿Puedes con el perfume? ¿Cuánto tiempo para que quedes adormilado bajo sus encantos?

Spike se limitó a crear una pala de jardinero con el Anillo, y arrancar de raíz las flores.

Darkness miró extrañado al dragón, y al final se encogió de hombros con gesto resignado.

—Es una lástima, lagartija, en verdad quería quitarte del camino sin tener que lastimarte. Pero ya que lo quieres así… tendré que mandarles a mis hermanas lo que queda de ti.

Linterna gruñó, y creó una fuerte pared de ladrillos, la cual estrelló contra el oscuro alicornio. Darkness salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo frente a sus lobos, que de inmediato crisparon el lomo y dirigieron sus hocicos amenazadoramente hacia Linterna.  
El dragón se protegió formando una esfera verde alrededor suyos, pero Darkness detuvo a la manada con un simple ademán. Los lobos pararon su ataque, pero no por eso dejaban de mandarle a Linterna miradas asesinas.

—No, no, no, chicos, necesito a este niño entero para mandarle un mensaje a mis hermanas. — Dijo Darkness acariciando el hocico del lobo más cercano. — Yo me encargo, ¿sí?

Entonces hizo su cuerno brillar, y el suelo se puso a temblar. Enormes raíces cubiertas de espinas que intentaron atrapar al dragón, pero éste se elevó sobre estas, y respondió creando un gigantesco martillo, y lanzó un golpe contra Eclipse Darkness. Darkness sin embargo extendió su casco, deteniendo el martillo, y sonrió irónico ante atónita mirada de Linterna.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, niñito. Tienes que serlo al crecer en el bosque.

Y saltó sobre Spike, dándole de lleno en el rostro, y esta vez fue él el que salió disparado a los pies de los lobos. Esta vez los lobos soltaron un aullido, celebrando la hazaña del alicornio, distrayendo a Spike una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para que un montón de lianas lo sujetaran y lo arrastraran directo hacia Eclipse Darkness. Spike trataba de soltarse, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo sonreír al sujeto.

—Eres valiente, niño, muy, muy valiente. Pero mientras estemos en mi bosque, el _glorioso_ siempre seré yo. — Y siempre hablando sin alterarse ni subir la voz, calmado como el bosque. Su bosque.

Linterna Spike entonces sonrió.

—¿Conque tu bosque, no?

Un destello verde cegó a Eclipse Darkness, que se vio obligado a soltar a su presa. Entonces el dragón volvió a elevarse por los cielos a gran velocidad.

Darkness lo miró irse con expresión calmada.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba. Mándale saludos a mis…

Se calló cuando sintió una presión alrededor de su cintura. Miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de una enorme garra color verde sujetándolo fuertemente.

—Maldito mocoso.

La garra e lo haló hacia arriba con violencia, para finalmente dejarlo sobre una nube, muy por encima del bosque. Darknesss frunció el entrecejo, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que recibió de lleno un golpazo de martillo, que lo mandó hacia abajo a gran velocidad. Pero antes que siquiera se acercara a las copas de los árboles, un gigantesco bate de baseball lo envió de nuevo hacia arriba, para ser atrapado por fuertes lazos color verde.

—¿Quién es el glorioso ahora? — Lo provocó Spike.

—Tú no.

Darkness lanzó varios rayos de su cuerno, que Spike bloqueó con un escudo redondo de color verde, que lanzó como frisbee a la nariz de su oponente. El escudo fue atrapado al vuelo por la magia del alicornio, y se lo lanzó de vuelta a Linterna.

El escudo se desvaneció, para dar lugar a una pequeña estructura con forma de cigarro, que impactó en el rostro de Darkness lanzándolo de nuevo hacia abajo, y otro más que lo aturdió. Era un misil aéreo, otra de las tantas técnicas que Hal Jordan le habían enseñado a Spike.

 **(Nota rápida: lo de Linterna Verde lanzando misiles es un movimiento del juego INJUSTICE: Gods Among us, no me lo inventé yo).**

El alicornio del bosque redujo el tremendo impacto al rodar, y terminó estrellándose contra una roca.

Se levantó con dificultad, sólo para descubrir que no era una roca sino lo que quedaba de una estatua de su hermana mayor, y que tenía el rostro chamuscado.  
Eclipse Darkness chasqueó la lengua en frustración, y se limpió la sangre que rezumaba de su boca.

—¿Estás listo para rendirte? — Dijo Spike aterrizando frente a él.

Darkness miró alrededor suyo, siempre con ese aire calmado.

—Así que esta es la civilización, ¿no?

—Ponyville, el pueblo que intentaste destruir — lo desafió Spike.

De nuevo Eclipse Darkness chasqueó la lengua en frustración.  
El daño era mínimo gracias al esfuerzo de los héroes. Sus enredaderas fueron reducidas a un montón de plantas muertas que cualquiera podía barrer, y fuera de un solo edificio quemado, los daños se limitaban a algunas ventanas y puertas rotas. Y no había ningún poni en ninguna parte.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué hiciste con los lobos?

—No tengo ni idea, entre Marvel y Batmare se habrán encargado.

Darkness miró hacia el edificio quemado, y sintió un escalofrío. ¡Por favor no! Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, cuando finalmente sus ojos se posaron en las cenizas. El alicornio se puso pálido.

—No…

Linterna Spike retrocedió, sintiendo el peligro inminente.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritó Darkness, liberando una tremenda oleada de poder.

Con ojos cubiertos de lágrimas de rabia, Eclipse Darkness lanzó un poderoso rayo contra Linterna. El dragón creó de nuevo una esfera de energía, pero al final el ataque era tan fuerte que la esfera se rompió en un montón de pedazos, y Spike fue golpeado de lleno por el ataque del alicornio.

Spike sostuvo su cabeza, el maldito era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pues Darkness lo tomó del cuello y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces. Spike respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Incluso casi se ahoga con un colmillo que se tragó.

Finalmente Darkness lo tomó del tobillo, y lo lanzó contra la estatua de su hermana, para luego patearlo en la barriga repetidas veces.

—Yo. — ¡Plam! — No iba. — ¡Plam! — A matar. — ¡Plam! — A nadie. — Plam.

Luego lo tomó de la cola, y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

—Pero ustedes mataron a mi familia. ¡A MI FAMILIA!

Spike tosió sangre, mientras Eclipse lo volvía a tomar del cuello, para que se vieran frente a frente. El alicornio echaba chispas de los ojos.

—Y una ofensa de ese tipo, sólo se paga con sangre.

Entonces emitió un aullido, como volcánico, que fue respondido por todo un coro de aullidos por parte de los lobos que seguían en el bosque. Linterna sólo pudo pensar en una cosa. ¡Zecora!

Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, Spike le lanzó un rayo de energía verde pura contra Darknees. El alicornio fue lanzado hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo perfectamente equilibrado en sus cuatro patas. Respondió al ataque de Linterna lanzando más rayos de magia pura, que el dragón respondió al crear una pequeña ametralladora con la cual hizo retroceder a Darkness, e incluso herirlo sobre sus flancos.

 **(Sí, lo de la ametralladora también es un movimiento del INJUSTICE)**

El alicornio gruñó del dolor, dándole tiempo al dragón de volar a máxima velocidad hacia su bosque.  
Con una sonrisa siniestra, hizo brillar su cuerno. Los árboles cobraron vida ante la magia de Darkness, e intentaron atrapar a Linterna entre sus ramas. Pero Linterna estaba listo para ellas, y las eludió con habilidad, y llegó ante la cebra, que seguía rodeada de lobos.

—Lo lamento, no debí dejarte sola — dijo débilmente.

Zecora abrió los ojos.

—Spike… qué sorpresa… ¿dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba sentándome a la mesa…

Los gruñidos de múltiples lobos la hicieron callar. Spike se preparó, y la tomó en garras, para luego crear un taladro gigantesco con su Anillo, y escapó de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Los lobos no lo siguieron, era demasiado profundo para ellos, y podían escuchar que se alejaba lo más posible del bosque.

—Maldito dragón — dijo Darkness llegando junto a sus lobos.

Ellos se crisparon, listos para ir tras Linterna y la cebra. Si el líder de la manada estaba con ellos, podrían con lo que fuera. Sin embargo, les dio la orden de relajarse.

—Déjenlo. Él estaba peleando conmigo, no pudo haber sido el que mató a nuestros hermanos. Alguien más debe pagar por lo que les hicieron. No se preocupen, nadie convierte en fogata a nadie de la familia, sin pagar las consecuencias. Voy a matar a cada uno de los que tocaron a nuestros hermanos. Lo prometo.

Más gruñidos, y de entre los lobos, una hembra grande y con la madera ya desgastada y resquebrajada se acercó hacia Darkness. Lo olió, soltando un gruñido suave al oler el pelaje chamuscado, y lo comenzó a lamer.

Darkness suspiró, y se alejó un poco.

—Ya, ya. No te preocupes.

La matrona Timberwolf gimió, haciendo que Eclipse esbozara una sonrisa.

—Sé que siempre seré tu cachorro, pero te preocupas de más. Te prometo que estoy bien.

* * *

El carruaje de las Princesas aterrizó en el campo en donde Dash había traído a los habitantes de Ponyville, que empezaban a despertar. Seguido por un carruaje llevando a los vigilantes Flecha y Canario, y a Shining Armor.

—¡Rainbow Dash! — Llamó el Twilight, saltando del carruaje. — ¿Qué tal fue todo?

—Lo solucionamos sin problemas — dijo la velocista. — Fue una suerte que Batmare, Spike y Marvel estuvieran en Ponyville. Sin ellos, no sé en qué hubiera terminado esto.

Las Princesas asintieron, y se volvieron hacia Marvel, que estaba junto a sus padres.

—Supongo que te debemos una. Muchas gracias, este… Alicorn Marvel, ¿no es así? — Preguntó Celestia.

La muchacha sonrió.

—La misma. Es un verdadero honor, Princesas.

—Parece que otra vez nuestra pequeña hizo un gran trabajo. ¡La mejor heroína de la historia! — Celebró Windy sacando un banderín mientras bostezaba.

—Las mejores, querrás decir, — dijo Bow abrazando a Rainbow Dash, también medio adormilado.

Por suerte para Marvel, todos los ponis estaban demasiado amodorrados para prestarles atención, pero eso se acabaría pronto.

—¿Entonces, hubo heridos? — Preguntó Cadence.

Marvel frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quiénes? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Sólo una. Sweetie Belle.

El Canario iba a soltar un grito, pero la Flecha le cerró la boca colocándole un casco en la boca.

—Identidad secreta — le susurró él a su compañera.

Mientras, Marvel continuó hablando.

—Agradézcanselo a la imbécil de Batmare. El sujeto nos atacó con un montón de Timberwolves, y una especie de enredaderas venenosas. Los quemamos a todos, menos a uno. Pero cuando nos atacó, la muy idiota hizo explotar una cocina… sin darse cuenta que había ponis dentro de la casa. Pude salvarla, pero… necesitaba un hospital.

—¿Tú la llevaste al hospital? — Preguntó Celestia a The Dash.

La velocista negó con la cabeza.

—No, no supe nada de esto hasta ahora.

—En el estado en el que estaba Sweetie, no hubiera resistido un viaje en el lomo de Dash — explicó Marvel, creando un relámpago sobre su casco. — Batmare la llevó a su escondite, para que sus ayudantes pudieran reanimarla. No tengo ni idea de cómo esté, pero si no se salva… esa estúpida me va a conocer.

Twilight querría consolar a su amiga Rarity, un casco reconfortante, un abrazo o algo; pero había algo más que le preocupaba.

—¿Qué le pasó a Spike?

The Dash suspiró.

—Se internó en el bosque.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó Twilight. —¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?!

—¿Acaso pensaba enfrentarse solo a Eclipse Darkness? — Preguntó Luna asustada.

—No, les juro que no — explicó Marvel. — Quería buscar la fuente de las enredaderas venenosas que invadían el pueblo. Nada más.

—Pero de todos modos…

Fue entonces cuando el suelo tembló, y se abrió, dejando pasar a cierta cebra que todos conocían, seguida de un dragón, el cual mostraba todas las señales de haber recibido una señora paliza.

—¡Spike! — Gritó Twilight abrazando al dragón. — ¿Qué pasó contigo?

—Me topé con el sujeto detrás de todo esto. Y… es muy fuerte. Muy fuerte. ¡Pero ey! Las plantas ya no son un problema. ¿Y, les molesta si me recuesto un poco?

El dragón se desplomó inconsciente ante la escandalizada Twilight. Su traje desapareció de inmediato.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada.

—De acuerdo — dijo la Princesa Celestia, volviéndose hacia Shining. — Capitán Armor, necesito que hagas un escudo alrededor de Ponyville. El más fuerte que tenga.

—De inmediato — dijo Shining. — Dash, ¿me das un aventón?

La velocista se arregló los gogles.

—Sostente grandote.

Y desaparecieron en un destello multicolor.

—Mientras tanto, soldados, necesito que acondicionen el albergue de Canterlot para los ponis de Ponyville. Al menos por esta noche, no creo que sea seguro regresar al pueblo.

Se pusieron en camino. A los pocos minutos se les unieron Shining y The Dash.

—¿Y qué tal es el daño? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Salvo la Boutique Carrusel, los daños se limitan a unos cuantos vidrios y puertas rotas. Un equipo competente de constructores puede encargarse en un par de horas. — Explicó Shining. — Ah, y un montón de maleza muerta, pero nada de qué preocuparse ahora que creé mi escudo.

—Los agendaremos para mañana a primera hora — dijo Luna. — ¿Nada más?

—Nada más.

—Perfecto, mientras tanto, llevemos a Spike a la enfermería del Palacio y cuando se despierte, todos debemos hablar — dijo Celestia. — ¡Vamos!

* * *

Spike abrió los ojos, todavía le dolía todo, pero al menos estaba vendado y debidamente tratado.

—Hola Twilight — saludó a la alicornio púrpura, sentada al lado de su cama.

Twilight lo abrazó, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—Qué susto me diste Spike — dijo ella. — Por favor no vuelvas a hacer nada así de tonto…

—Oye, todo lo que quería era salvar el pueblo. Lo mismo que el resto.

Twilight suspiró.

—¿Pero ir solo?

—Se supone era un trabajo de jardinería, ¿qué iba a saber que un alicornio medio loco me iba a estar esperando en pleno bosque? Además, era el único que podía respirar en medio de aquellas flores, sólo yo podía encargarme de esas cosas.

Y Twilight no podía argüir contra eso. Era cierto, Spike no estaba presente en la reunión que tuvieron con las Princesas, ella se encargó de eso, no había modo que supiera que ahora resultaba que las Princesas tuvieran un hermano malvado. Pero Twilight tampoco sabía que toda la conversación fue escuchada por los chicos, pero Spike tampoco pensaba decirle eso.

—Pero por el amor de dios… mira, olvídalo, ya hablaremos de esto. Ahora mismo, las Princesas quieren hablar de lo que pasó.

—De acuerdo, vamos — dijo Spike empezando a levantarse.

—No, no, tú no te levantes todavía Spike — dijo Twilight, abriendo la puerta con su magia. — Tendremos la reunión aquí.

Cadence, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor entraron, seguidos por Dash, la Flecha, el Canario, The Dash, y Scootaloo.

—Espera, ¿tú por dónde entraste, niña? — Preguntó la Princesa Luna.

—Bueno yo…

—¡Guardias, llévensela con sus padres por favor! — Pidió Luna.

Los soldados la tomaron entre cascos.

—Por aquí pequeña.

—Sé que estás preocupada por tu amigo, y te dejaremos hablar con él, pero luego. Esta reunión es privada y…

Scootaloo suspiró y gritó:

—¡SHAZAM!

Un relámpago entró violentamente sobre la ventana, espantando a todos, y cayendo sobre la chiquilla. Entonces, ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría, Alicorn Marvel se erguía fuerte y poderosa ante las extrañadas Princesas.

—Perdonen, pero me es agotador mantener la forma de Alicorn Marvel por mucho tiempo, por eso vine como yo misma. ¡SHAZAM!

El relámpago cayó sobre ella de nuevo, volviéndola a la normalidad.

Celestia levantó una ceja.

—Y la lista de preguntas sólo se alarga.

Scootaloo miró molesta a su hermana mayor.

—¿Por qué tú no dijiste nada?

—Quería ver en qué terminaba esto — admitió Dash con una risita.

Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego, Spike, ¿puedes contarnos qué pasó?

—Claro, pero primero, ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué pasó con todos?

—Las diez de la mañana — explicó Luna. — Todos los ponis que salvaron han regresado a sanos y salvos a casa, gracias a su trabajo en equipo.

Spike sonrió alegremente.

—Me alega. En cuanto a qué pasó, bueno, imagino que Dash y Scoots ya les habrán dado los detalles. Me interné en el bosque buscando la planta que estaba atrapando a todos, y la maté antes que siguiera haciendo daño. Ya hasta había capturado a Zecora. Entonces me lo topé. A un alicornio medio loco.

—Sí, nuestro hermano menor — dijo Luna con preocupación. — ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Fue extraño — explicó Spike. — Lo primero que supe fue que un montón de Timberwolves formaron un círculo alrededor nuestro, y empezamos a pelear. Cada vez que lo golpeaba, gruñían, y cuando él me golpeaba a mí, celebraban. Al principio pensé que él usaba una especie de hechizo para controlarlos.

—¿Y no es así? — Se extrañó Scootaloo.

Spike sacudió su cabeza.

—Por extraño que suene, no. Pronto descubrí que sacaba su poder del bosque, así que me las arreglé para llevar la pelea a Ponyville. Al principio me fue bien, pero entonces descubrió los restos de los Timberwolves quemados y… se puso como loco, gritando que habíamos matado a su familia. ¡Su familia! Se enfureció, y aunque logré salir en una pieza de la pelea, vi qué tan fuerte realmente es. Y que su conexión con los lobos es más profunda de lo que pensábamos.

—Así pues, primero, hay que sacarlo del bosque; segundo, tenemos que aprender a respetar más la fauna salvaje para no despertar a la bestia — dijo alguien.

Todos se volvieron hacia la voz, era por supuesto Batmare.

El Canario la tomó del cuello.

—Dame una buena razón para no partirte en dos, mocosa estúpida.

—Pagaré por la reconstrucción del edificio — dijo con calma la potra de la noche. — Y además, ¡ya puedes pasar!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando pasar a Sweetie Belle. Estaba sana y salva, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonreía.

—¡Hola a todos! Lamento haberlos preocupado.

Scootaloo fue a abrazar a su amiga.

—Oh, Sweetie Belle.

Canario de nuevo tuvo que reprimirse, pero era un verdadero alivio verla bien y entera.

—¡Oh, Sweetie Belle! — Dijo alegremente la pegaso naranja. — ¿Pero cómo? Recuerdo bien que estabas… muy mal.

Sweetie sonrió y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Digamos que fue una operación mayor.

Hizo brillar su cuerno, y levantó ligeramente su piel, o más bien, el compuesto sintético que reemplazaba su pelaje, revelando la estructura metálica que cubría ahora la mitad de su cuerpo.

El Canario casi se desmaya de la impresión, pero la Flecha la ayudó a mantener la compostura.

—Lo importante es que estés bien, Sweetie Belle — dijo Twilight sin saber qué más decir.

Celestia suspiró.

—Bien, dejemos descansar a Spike por el momento y luego decidiremos qué hacer con esta situación. Lo que queda claro, es que nuestro hermano menor necesita ser detenido, y pronto.

—Sí. No sabemos qué se trae entre cascos al intentar distraernos con este teatro, pero tendremos que averiguarlo por las malas. Y tendremos que pedir su ayuda otra vez — dijo Luna mirando hacia los nuevos héroes. — Grandes y pequeños, sólo ustedes pueden detener a este sujeto antes que haga algo que nos afecte a todos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, chicos, esta historia está llegando a su clímax con una gran batalla por venir. Y bueno, ya tengo otro héroe que quiero meter a la historia, sólo necesito el momento adecuado. La versión equestriana de mi personaje favorito de Legends of Tomorrow, adivinen quién.**

 **Chao; nos leemos! (No, esperen, falta algo).**

 **Respondiendo a un par de Guests (que bien pudieron ser mandadas por la misma persona) que me preguntaron un par de cosas sobre el show, con mucho gusto les responderé pero mándenme un PM o al menos usen su cuenta de FanFiction para poner el review, así puedo responderles yo por PM. Gracias, y sí, les voy a responder pero hagan lo que les digo. Por favor.**

 **Ahora sí, Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Liga 8

**Capítulo 8:  
Sueños  
**

Spike se levantó, y observó el reloj. Tal como lo imaginaba, era bastante tarde, las once de la mañana. Malditos analgésicos, pero, la ventaja era que durmió plácidamente casi todo el tiempo en que los hechizos de curación hacían efecto. Y se sentía como nuevo, a lo sumo, su única molestia era la típica modorra que se sentía luego de dormir demasiado.

—¡Por fin Spike! ¿Cómo dormiste? — Lo saludó Twilight, que aparentemente había pasado la noche junto a él. — ¿Ya no te duele nada, verdad? O si quieres puedo pedir que te den más analgésicos. ¿O prefieres más vendas?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien — dijo Spike estirándose. — Sólo necesito comer algo y estaré como nuevo. Mejor dime, ¿qué se ha dicho sobre el alicornio ese? ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Todavía no se ha decidido nada — explicó Twilight. — Estaban esperando por ti. Como ahora eres parte de esto, y el que peleó contra Eclipse Darkness, quieren que participes.

—Ya veo, en ese caso, vamos — dijo Spike de excelente humor.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo, pero Spike no lo notó. Estaba demasiado hambriento como para pensar en otra cosa. Y, sí, también preocupado por el asunto de Eclipse Darkness.

—Spike, ¿podrías mostrarme to anillo por favor? Me ha llamado la atención desde que lo vi en acción la primera vez. — Pidió Twilight de improviso. — Te prometo que será rápido.

El chico sonrió y se quitó el anillo, que Twilight atrapó en un aura mágica, y al mismo tiempo, sacó de quién sabe dónde una caja cubierta por símbolos extraños. Era del mismo tipo de caja de seguridad mágica en la que las Princesas habían guardado el cristal de Eclipse Darkness. Sin más, Twilight se apresuró a guardar el anillo en la caja y así garantizar la seguridad de su querido Spike. Pero el dragón reaccionó rápido, y el anillo brilló con todas sus fuerzas, y flotó por su cuenta hacia la garra extendida de su dueño

—Buen intento — dijo el dragón cruzando los brazos, al tiempo que hacía aparecer el uniforme de los Linternas Verdes sobre su cuerpo. — Pero así como tú tienes una responsabilidad con los Elementos de la Armonía y con Equestria, yo tengo una responsabilidad con el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes. Y con el universo.

—Yo sé, yo sé — suspiró Twilight. — Sólo quería ver si podía disuadirte de último momento. Y de igual manera, Rainbow Dash está intentando disuadir a Scootaloo de no meterse en esto. Es demasiado peligroso.

—No es como si nos hubiéramos metido por nuestro gusto — dijo Spike. — El tal Darkness atacó, y daba la casualidad que ella y yo teníamos los poderes para responder.

—También estoy consciente de ello — volvió a suspirar Twilight, mientras se ponía en camino junto a Spike. — Y perdona, ¿sí? Pero desde la muerte de Starlight, no puedo evitar preocuparme de más. Si tú te vas, me quedaré sola, y no quiero eso. Sólo, ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Te lo prometo, Twilight. — Dijo el dragón con decisión

—Pero aun así te metiste en problemas con el tal Eclipse Darkness. — Twilight miró que el dragón estaba a punto de responder, y subió un casco como pidiendo paz. — Y sí, yo sé que no te esperabas encontrártelo en el bosque. Pero a eso voy, los problemas van a encontrarte ahora que eres un metaponi, digo, metadragón. Necesito que estés más alerta.

Spike asintió en silencio, y entraron a un salón en donde cuatro de las cinco Princesas (no Flurry) esperaban, junto a los demás metaponis, vigilantes enmascarados; y el capitán Armor.

—Veo que tampoco pudiste convencer a Spike de dejar esto, ¿no? — Dijo Dash, resignada.

—Mi oportunidad de declinar ya pasó hace tiempo — se explicó Linterna.

—Lo mismo aquí — dijo Scootaloo. — Lo siento, no es realmente nuestra decisión.

—Bueno, esto era de esperarse — suspiró la Princesa Celestia. — Y por mucho que me duela meter a niños en esto, sus habilidades han demostrado ser indispensables al momento de combatir a este sujeto.

Luna asintió.

—Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto. Estos dos ataques han sido claramente para medir nuestras fuerzas, por lo que fue fácil encargarnos. Pero, confío que ustedes tampoco hayan mostrado todo lo que tienen, al menos estoy segura que la Flecha y el Canario tienen más trucos en su repertorio.

Los dos vigilantes enmascarados asintieron en silencio ante la mirada de Celestia. Ella gruñó, no le gustaba relacionarse con esos dos, pero no había más remedio.

—Lo más inteligente de hacer es separarnos por territorios, y así cubrir la mayor cantidad de flancos posible — explicó Shining Armor. — De este modo el tal Darkness no podrá tomarnos desprevenidos de nuevo.

—La Flecha y el Canario pueden encargarse de Canterlot — dijo Luna. — Después de todo, es lo usual en ellos. Ponyvile…

—Yo puedo encargarme — dijo Batmare. — ¿Qué hay de ti, Sweetie Borg? ¿Puedes echarme un casco?

Sweetie se apresuró a aceptar, pero el Canario frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Primero la conviertes en una máquina y luego le pides que pelee por ti?

—En primera, no la convertí en una máquina, mientras su cerebro y su corazón sigan funcionando, ella es una poni real. — Se explicó la potra de la noche. — Además, mi idea original era agregar sólo lo necesario para salvarle la vida. Pero luego de eso, ella misma me pidió que añada algunos aparatos más para que pueda apoyarme.

Sweetie Borg asintió y le sonrió al Canario. Y, por el tipo de sonrisa, ella supo que sabía quién era. Le extrañó, pero luego ella le hizo un gesto con su casco hacia su ojo electrónico, y todo estuvo claro.

—Tranquila, ¿sí? Tendré cuidado. Y soy fuerte, más de lo que parezco.

—No es lo ideal, pero, igual que con Linterna y Marvel, estamos preparados en caso ataquen el pueblo por sorpresa — se excusó Batmare.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué le diste lo que quería? — Se quejó Scootaloo.

—Tú eres la que menos puede reclamarme nada, señorita 'no es realmente nuestra decisión' — le dijo Batmare. — Se lo debía. ¿Sí?

—Tranquila Scoots — le dijo Sweetie, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. — Yo protegeré Ponyville mientras tú te encargas de Cloudsdale, ¿te parece?

Scootaloo miró a las Princesas, que asintieron.

—Debido a que es tu ciudad de residencia, es lo más adecuado — dijo Luna.

—Pero, ¿eso no haría tres protectores en Ponyville? — Preguntó Linterna.

—Sobre eso Spike, estábamos hablando si te gustaría vivir en el Imperio, al menos durante esta crisis — dijo Cadence. — Con tu popularidad en la Guardia, supongo que encajarás bien.

Spike miró a Twilight, que le sonrió tristemente.

—Y en parte por eso quise quitarte el Anillo. Perdona Spike, estaba siendo egoísta.

—Tranquila, cuando terminemos con esto, volveré — dijo el dragón. — Promesa de Linterna Verde.

—Dash, ¿podrías cubrir tú el territorio de Mane-Hattan? — Le preguntó Luna.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Y regresaré a casa para dormir! — Se rio la velocista.

—Entonces, nos damos por cubiertos, al menos por el momento — dijo Celestia. — Sólo mientras averiguamos lo que se propone en verdad Eclipse Darkness.

Entonces Batmare colocó un maletín sobre la mesa, y sacó una serie de pequeños comunicadores, del mismo tipo que usaban ella, y The Dash para comunicarse con sus respectivos aliados.

—Para que podamos organizarnos si necesitamos refuerzos. Este tipo no va a tomarnos por sorpresa. Ya no más.

 _ **Profanidades del Bosque Everfree**_ :

Eclipse Darkness se encontraba tranquilo, comiendo él mismo algunas frutas y un poco de pasto salvaje, mientras que el resto de su familia había hundido sus garras/raíces en el suelo, y se alimentaban de éste. Eclipse sonrió tristemente, realmente desearía ser mitad planta como su familia de Timberwolves, así estaría más conectado con su amado bosque.

—O mejor aún, — murmuró, — ser totalmente una planta.

Un brillo antinatural rompió la calma del bosque, muy para el fastidio de Darkness. Los lobos sintieron la agitación del Alfa, y gruñeron.

Darkness levantó un casco.

—Está bien, está bien. Estos dos son mi problema. ¡Sigan alimentándose de la madre tierra!

Los lobos gruñeron otra vez. Inseguros, pero obedecieron a su Alfa.

Darkness se internó más en el bosque, hacia un cristal que brillaba intensamente. El alicornio se cubrió los ojos.

—En serio detesto la luz artificial. Basta ya.

El cristal redujo la intensidad de su luz.

—¿Qué quieren ahora? ¿No me han fastidiado bastante?

— _No me hables en ese tono, jovencito_ — dijo una voz etérea, que venía del cristal. De no ser por el tono inusualmente cruel, cualquiera diría que era Celestia la que hablaba. — _Necesito saber cómo vas._

—En camino. Mis fuerzas recorren las Tierras Dragón en busca del último descendiente del Rey Lumbre, pero todavía no tengo nada.

— _Tienes un solo trabajo, Eclipse Darkness_ — dijo otra voz proveniente del cristal, una masculina e igualmente amenazante. — _Y has pasado los últimos cincuenta años dándonos largas. ¡No podemos esperar más!_

—¿Quieren que lo haga rápido, o que lo haga rápido?

El brillo del cristal se tornó rojo, amenazador. Pero Darkness no retrocedió.

—Con los recursos que tengo, puedo hacerlo, pero no sin que mis hermanas me descubran y me detengan. No puedo mantener las distracciones a punto, y hacer una búsqueda a gran escala en las Tierras Dragón. No es viable.

— _Hemos esperado miles de años…_

—Sí, todos somos inmortales. Déjenme tranquilo con mis planes — dijo Darkness, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la seguridad de su manada.

Un nuevo cristal, de color verde, se materializó frente a Darkness, haciéndolo suspirar.

—¡Váyanse al demonio!

— _Te trajimos al mundo con un solo propósito, Darkness. Cúmplelo._

— _Ya tienes los recursos que necesitas. Ve y libéranos, hijo._

El alicornio rodó los ojos, y tomó el nuevo cristal, ahora sí, alejándose del otro cristal.

Darkness extendió sus alas, y con suavidad voló hacia el pantano en lo profundo de su bosque. Sin más, tomó el nuevo cristal, y lo cargó con su propia magia del bosque.

Lo arrojó al pantano, que de inmediato comenzó a borbotear, y de éste surgieron más y más monstruos de lodo y algas, del mismo tipo que habían atacado a los alicornios la última vez.

Una enorme hembra Timberwolf, con su madera ya endurecida y oscurecida por el paso de los años se acercó por detrás, y le dio al joven alicornio un empujón con su enorme hocico. Darkness sonrió, y frotó su nariz con la de ella.

—No te preocupes, te juro que todo va a salir bien.

La loba aulló suavemente.

—No, mamá. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Sólo estoy harto.

Ponyville, mansión Rich:

—Pasen por aquí — dijo Diamond Tiara, abriendo la puerta para Rarity y Sweetie Belle. — ¡Service! ¿Ya están listas las habitaciones de invitados?

—Sí, Pequeña Señorita — dijo la mucama, inclinándose respetuosamente. — También preparamos un té de bienvenida.

—Perfecto, ¿alguna tiene sed?

Sweetie Bell levantó un casco, y la mucama se apresuró a acercarle una taza. Luego, le ofreció una a Rarity, que aceptó a regañadientes.

—Eso es todo, Service. Puedes retirarte — pidió Diamond Tiara, sentándose en el viejo sillón que antes solía ser de su padre.

Service Perfection se inclinó, y se retiró en silencio.

—¿Y ella sabe lo que te traes entre cascos, niña? — Le preguntó Rarity, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Por supuesto.

—Y ella trató mis heridas junto al doctor — explicó Sweetie Belle.

Rarity sacudió la cabeza.

—No me gusta — dijo ella.

—Lo lamento, entiendo que fui descuidad y actué como una tonta. — Dijo Diamond Tiara, tomando ella misma un sorbo de té. — Pero no se preocupen, la compañía de construcción de mi padre se encargará de su hogar en tiempo récord, y mientras tanto, pueden quedarse aquí.

—¡Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero! ¡A diferencia de Spike y Scootaloo, tú no tienes fuerzas mayores forzándote a esto! ¡Terapia te sentaría mejor que venir y golpear criminales al azar!

Diamond Tiara rodó los ojos.

—Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso, _Canario_. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Ya le salvé la vida, ya me estoy encargando de su hogar. No es lo ideal, yo sé, pero es lo mejor que tenemos dadas las circunstancias.

Rarity suspiró.

—A Filthy Rich le hubiera dado un ataque sabiendo en lo que te metes — dijo Rarity por fin.

—Más me preocuparía mi madre que él — se rio Diamond Tiara. — Ya la imagino sermoneándome con todo. ¡Uf! Se pondría hecha una fiera.

Rarity prefirió no decir nada. No era nadie para darle sermones a Batmare, y lo sabía.

 _ **Reino de los sueños:**_

La Princesa Luna volaba de aquí a allá, ayudando a aquellos que la necesitaban desde sus subconscientes.

A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, eran bastante pocos aquellos a los que se les aparecía directamente. Ella prefería esconder pequeñas pistas en el subconsciente, para que los ponis hicieran catarsis al despertar. En eso consistía la mayor parte de su trabajo.

Pero de cuando en cuando veía un sueño que le llamaba la atención, ya sea por su temática extraña, o bien, por ser extrañamente terrorífico.

Esta vez el sueño era de los primeros. Un poni estaba soñando con Timberwolves, pero no en el sentido terrorífico, sino que él mismo era una de esas criaturas, y convivía entre estas en la más absoluta felicidad en medio del bosque. En circunstancias normales Luna hubiera ignorado esto, pensando que era uno de esos fanáticos que se ataba a los árboles y organizaba protestas para causas perdidas, pero sus experiencias recientes le decían que valía la pena echar un vistazo.

Los lobos se encontraban alrededor de una laguna, escarbando con sus garras sobre el fértil suelo, y hundiendo sus garras en éstos. Y luego se quedaban ahí, mientras tomaban el sol.

— ¿Acaso no son carnívoros? — Se extrañó Luna.

Los lobos rápidamente se volvieron hacia la alicornio azul, y le mostraron los dientes, soltando su característico aliento fétido. Y de todos los lobos, había uno en particular que se mostraba especialmente molesto, el que se estaba en medio de la formación. Era un macho grande, le sacaba una cabeza a Celestia, con madera oscura, casi negra, y penetrantes ojos verdes.

—Eclipse Darkness.

Los lobos se prepararon para atacar, pero el del centro dio una orden cortante, y se limitó a asentir ante Luna.

—Esto sería mucho más fácil si nos habláramos frente a frente. Abandona tu forma de ensueño y enfréntame como un poni — ordenó Luna.

El gran lobo sacudió su cuerpo entero, y emitió un gruñido gutural. Los lobos se relajaron, y continuaron recibiendo el sol y alimentándose de la tierra.

Luna cargó su poder onírico sobre su cuerpo, y lo disparó al aire. El lobo del centro se sacudió, y pronto se vio transformado en un alicornio fuerte y musculoso. Gruñó.

—¿Cómo supiste cuál era yo? — Preguntó Darkness, amenazador.

—Tu expresión. Es demasiado inteligente, demasiado racional para ser la de una bestia salvaje. Además, tu energía está en todo este sueño. Puedo sentirla.

Darkness le mostró los dientes a Luna, muy al estilo de los timberwolves.

—Eso me revienta de los ponis. No puedo tolerar que ni se molestan en entender la verdadera naturaleza de muchas criaturas, sólo porque lucen intimidantes. No hay criatura más comprensiva, y cariñosa que ellos. Por eso son mi manada.

—¿Entonces cuál es la razón de este teatro? ¿Qué quieres en verdad, Darkness?

—Tendrás que arrancarme las palabras de la boca.

Luna asintió con frialdad.

—Como gustes.

De inmediato Luna comenzó a arrojar una lluvia contra Darkness, que a su vez emitió un aullido gutural y penetrante.

Los lobos se pusieron en posición, y se lanzaron sobre Luna, en perfecta formación. Recibían de lleno los ataques de Luna, sin importarles nada.

Finalmente ella tuvo que quitárselos de encima con una pared de fuego, que los redujo a nada, cuando sintió una coz que le dio en la mandíbula, que la arrojó lejos.

Los árboles al fondo cobraron vida, e inmovilizaron a Luna de los cuatro cascos.

Darkness entonces soltó un ataque mágico con todas sus fuerzas sobre Luna.

Los árboles vivientes de inmediato soltaron a Luna, y corrieron al frente para recibir el ataque de Darkness.

El alicornio macho gruñó, y saltó hacia atrás con agilidad, mientras que sus propias imágenes de ensueño se volvían en su contra, e intentaban inmovilizarlo. Concentrándose con todo su poder, Darkness recuperó el control de varios árboles frutales, y a su comando comenzaron a arrojar sus frutos contra Luna.

Por su parte ella respondió cambiando el día por la noche, y con su poder incrementado por su astro, ella arrojó un rayo devastador hacia el cielo. Todo alrededor de los dos alicornios se fragmentó, y el sueño se rompió en miles de pedazos, dejando a los dos flotando en el vacío.

—No puedes ganarme en el Reino de los Sueños, Eclipse Darkness.

—No puedes ganarme en mi propia mente.

Y de la misma forma repentina en que el mundo se resquebrajó, éste se restituyó de inmediato, mostrando un bosque lleno de vida.

—Ni mucho menos puedes ganarme dentro de mi bosque.

Cientos de enredaderas emergieron del suelo y como lanzas se lanzaron contra Luna a toda velocidad. Ella se vio forzada a crear un campo de energía, empujándola hacia atrás, al tiempo que detrás de ella iba apareciendo un charco, que se iba convirtiendo en una laguna, y luego en un pantano. La Princesa estaba en problemas, Darkness podía ver cómo las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, era cuestión de tiempo para que se la quitara de encima.

El pantano borboteó, y de éste surgieron las criaturas de lodo y de algas que alargaron sus cascos hacia la Princesa. Ella gruñó, mientras las enredaderas de Darkness seguían empujándola hacia las profundidades del pantano.

—Te lo dije, no puedes ganarme en mi bosque.

Luna entonces se irguió, cuan alta y poderosa era, y de un simple movimiento de casco se deshizo de las plantas de Darkness.

—¿Ah?

Luna se limitó a sonreírle, cuando de pronto las orejas de Darkness se movieron, y se volvió a tiempo para atrapar una flecha con punta azul con sus dientes. Levantó una ceja, pero justo en aquel momento, la flecha explotó en miles de pedazos.

Eso hubiera lanzado hacia atrás a un poni normal, pero Darkness era un alicornio, y él respondió lanzando un ataque mágico en dirección de donde vino la flecha.

Un gran escudo color esmeralda se irguió frente al vigilante que disparó la flecha, protegiéndolo del ataque de Darkness.

El alicornio se volvió, topándose con cierto dragón en traje verde, con una garra en alto. Y sobre la garra, había un anillo.

—Te recuerdo — dijo Eclipse Darkness. — ¿Cómo estás, niño?

Un golpe, justo en la mejilla derecha, lanzó a Darkness hacia la laguna pantanosa que él mismo había creado. Se levantó, encarando a una alicornio desconocida, de gran musculatura y vestida de rojo, con una capa blanca. Ella le sonreía.

—¡Es un gusto! El nombre es Marvel, Alicorn Marvel.

Darkness se levantó con dificultad, para que de pronto, una corriente eléctrica llegara hacia la laguna, electrocutándolo de inmediato.

Sweetie Borg, levantó su casco-cañón, del que todavía subía una estela de humo, y lo mantuvo fijo sobre Darkness.

—No muevas ni un músculo.

—Usualmente le dices eso antes de electrocutarlo — regañó The Dash, aterrizando junto a Sweetie.

Darkness miró a su alrededor sin entender qué pasaba, y luego clavó su mirada en su hermana mayor.

—Espero que no te moleste compartir tus sueños — dijo Luna. — Traje ciertos refuerzos para que te hagan hablar.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde están Bats y el Canario? — Quiso saber Alicorn Marvel.

—Tristemente no conozco sus identidades, así que no pude llamarlos — se explicó Luna.

Darkness iba a aullar para llamar a sus lobos, cuando fue electrocutado de nuevo por el cañón de Sweetie Borg, y luego inmovilizado por una gran garra color esmeralda proveniente del Anillo de Linterna, que lo elevó por los aires.

—¿Y bien? — Dijo Luna, volando para colocarse frente a frente con Eclipse Darkness.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, Darkness se encogió de hombros con su calma de siempre.

—Bien, no sé de magia de los sueños y admito que fui arrogante. Ganaste.

—Necesito una respuesta.

—Cuatro, para llegar al otro lado, el ombligo, uno punto siete, siete dos…

—No te pregunté la raíz cuadrada de pi — dijo Luna.

—O cuál es la mitad de uno — le susurró Linterna a Marvel, que soltó una risita.

—No entiendo — dijo Sweetie.

—Ni yo — dijo Dash.

Luna les dirigió a los niños una mirada de advertencia, y volvió a concentrar su atención en Darkness.

— ¿Detrás que vas, realmente?

—No podrás sacarme nada.

Luna suspiró, y miró al dragón.

—Sostenlo fuertemente, Linterna.

La fuerza del agarre se incrementó, y Luna lanzó un ataque mágico contra Darkness. Él se retorció, pero no trató de pelear. En su lugar, un aura de poder puro empujó hacia atrás a Luna.

Alicorn Marvel se apresuró a tomarla en sus cascos, y la dejó a salvo sobre el suelo.

—Yo advertí — dijo Darkness con su calma de siempre.

—¿Princesa Luna? — Preguntó Marvel.

La alicornio azul miró fijamente a Darkness.

—Un contrato vinculante.

Todos miraron a Luna confundidos, pero fue Darkness el que clarificó la situación:

—Alguien me hechizó para que hiciera algo en específico, y que no dijera nada al respecto.

Luna frunció el entrecejo, lo mismo la Flecha, esto no pintaba bien.

—El títere de alguien más…

Darkness asintió.

—Para mi desgracia, sí. ¿En serio creyeron que me interesa todo ese cuento acerca de regresar Equestria en un imperio conquistador?

Luna sonrió.

—Obviamente no. Por eso estamos aquí.

Eclipse Darkness asintió con calma, tenía sentido.

—¿Y qué hay de lo de reunir a la familia? — Preguntó Luna, con un hilo de voz.

—Celestia y tú no me pueden importar menos — dijo Darkness como quien no quiere la cosa.

Luna torció el gesto, eso dolió, pero era mejor concentrarse en lo importante.

—Por favor dime que esto no tiene que ver con nuestros padres.

Darkness se mantuvo en silencio, y esa era la confirmación que Luna necesitaba… muy para su horror. Si ellos no tuvieran nada que ver, la magia del contrato vinculante no hubiera impedido a Darkness negarlo. Pero él simplemente no podía decir nada. Tragó saliva.

—No… ¡No lo permitiremos!

—No pueden detenerme, soy demasiado bueno en lo que hago — explicó Eclipse Darkness. — Ellos dos serán liberados, y bueno, lamento mucho que Celestia y tú tengan que lidiar con esos dos… son en verdad desagradables.

—Si la mitad de lo que he leído sobre ellos es cierto, te arrastrarán a ti también — dijo con la Flecha.

—Pueden tratar, pero el contrato vinculante no incluye el que no haga mis propios planes para que me dejen en paz. Una vez termine, están solos en esto.

Luna frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Sabes? Eres un idiota. Un idiota, Darkness. Y esto no se va a quedar así.

—Oh, ya lo creo que no — dijo Eclipse. — Yo que ustedes me despiertaría rápido, porque ya tengo mis 'tropas' en marcha. No puedo permitir que me estorben… lo lamento, de ser por mí ustedes estarían por su lado y yo por el mío; pero esos dos no me dieron opción. Voy a liberar a White Nightmare y Dark Moon y no podrán detenerme. Soy extremadamente bueno en lo que hago.

Luna gritó una palabra que sonaba muy extraña en su hermosa y real voz, pero nadie se lo reprochó, de hecho, se pusieron en marcha de regreso a sus propios sueños.

Antes de irse, Luna le dirigió una última mirada a Eclipse Darkness, que tranquilamente volvía a formar su bosque de los sueños, llamando a su manada.

—Hermano…

—Ellos son mis hermanos, ustedes un cero a la izquierda — dijo Darkness, dándole la espalda a su hermana mayor. — Vete, tienes que detenerme, ¿no es así?

* * *

 **Un cap más de conversación que acción después de tanto tiempo, pero en fin. Y antes que me digan nada, sí pensaba hacer a esos dos OCs los villanos principales, no Darkness.**

 **Muchos especularon en los comentarios su posible rol, y uno acertó. Fuera de eso, intentaré hacer el siguiente más rápidamente.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Liga 9

**Capítulo 9:  
Tercer asalto**

Sweetie Belle se despertó sobresaltada. Su primer impulso fue saltar de la cama, pero al saltar, un cordón la retuvo. Un cordón conectado a un tomacorriente. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, se desconectó, y corrió a despertar a Rarity, que seguía durmiendo a casco suelto.

—¡Rarity! ¡Rarity, despierta! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Uno grande!

Ella seguía durmiendo. Gruñendo, Sweetie Borg creó un megáfono y se dispuso a gritar.

—¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! ¡EL TAL DARKNESS ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ATACAR! ¡TENEMOS QUE ESTAR LISTOS!

Rarity tuvo la misma reacción de su hermana, pero con mucho más éxito. Sin tener ningún cordón que la atara a la pared, su salto fue mucho más grácil, y pudo saltar exitosamente por encima de Sweetie; y, siguiendo sus instintos de vigilante enmascarada, trató de propinarle una patada en el rostro a su hermanita.

Sweetie Borg soltó un gritito de susto, y creó un campo de energía, pero amplificada por sus partes electrónicas. Suficiente para repeler el ataque de su hermana mayor.

—Wow, recuérdame nunca volver a intentar despertarte — dijo Sweetie Borg. — Al menos no me gritaste, no creo que mis escudos hayan podido bloquear eso.

—Sweetie Belle, vaya susto que me diste. — Se quejó Rarity. — ¿Te das cuenta que pude lastimarte? ¡O peor! Tú misma lo dijiste, pude haberte gritado.

—¡¿Quisieras dejarte de quejar por un minuto?! ¡Estamos en peligro! ¡Uno grande!

Diamond Tiara abrió la puerta de golpe, en bata y con el cabello desarreglado. Seguida de la fiel y eficiente Service Perfection, que mantenía una expresión en blanco.

—Sí, te escuché la primera vez. Toda la casa te escuchó. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—La Princesa Luna nos juntó a todos dentro del sueño de Darkness, él nos dijo que mientras trabaja en no-sé-qué, nos va a mandar una distracción grande. ¡Créeme!

Diamond Tiara miró a Service, que sacó un aparato de su vestido.

—Pues, sus medidores nos indican una presencia muy poderosa dentro de su mente en la etapa MOR del sueño. Y sí, las lecturas corresponden a la de un alicornio.

Diamond Tiara gruñó de mala gana, y extendió su casco hacia Service, que se apresuró a darle una barra de proteína. Seguidamente le dio otra a Rarity, y otra a Sweetie Borg.

—Tenía la esperanza de poder desayunar como se debe antes del ataque, pero ni modo. Coman esto rápido, y prepárense. Está visto que Darkness no piensa dejarnos descansar.

Una vez comieron las barras, Diamond la guio hacia un viejo retrato familiar sobre la chimenea. Sin más, ella empujó un par de ladrillos. La chimenea se hizo para adelante, revelando una pequeña puerta. Service se adelantó para desempolvar el camino, y luego se puso a liderar el camino. Diamond Tiara miró de reojo a las dos hermanas Belle, y gruñó.

—Ya hablé con Sweetie Belle al respecto, y supongo que no habrá necesidad de repetírtelo a ti, pero la ubicación de mi guarida es secreto. Si se las muestro, es porque no tengo más remedio. Pero no quiero hacer una costumbre el tener que mostrarles esto a todos los vigilantes enmascarados y metaponis que andan por ahí.

—Entendemos, tranquila — dijo fríamente Rarity. — ¿Terminamos con esto, o qué?

Diamond Tiara las guio hacia un elevador, en donde todas se montaron, y bajaron por un minuto entero. Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un túnel tenuemente iluminado, que desembocaba en una gran caverna; en donde cientos de murciélagos volaban de un lado a otro. Y éstos se agitaron aún más cuando Diamond Tiara prendió las luces, llenando el ambiente de los chillidos enloquecidos de las criaturas. Diamond sonrió, complacida.

—¿Por qué tienes a estas criaturas contigo? — Se quejó Rarity.

Diamond Tiara se encogió de hombres.

—Son buenos sobrevivientes.

Diamond Tiara entonces se acercó a un escritorio, justo en el medio de su cueva, frente a la cual había varias pantallas que mostraban diferentes puntos de Equestria.

—¿Y esta cosa qué es?

—Cámaras de vigilancia. El Doctor las hizo para mí — explicó Diamond. — Ahora… ¿en dónde estás, Darkness? ¿Dónde vas a mostrarnos tu cara?

Sweetie Belle se adelantó, y sacando un cable de su oreja artificial, se conectó a las pantallas de Diamond Tiara. Éstas de inmediato se pusieron a mostrar imágenes a gran velocidad, tanto que la potra de la noche no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Lo tengo! — Dijo Sweetie Borg. — Las alcantarillas de Canterlot.

Y al mismo tiempo que habló, las imágenes mostraron a los mismos monstruos de barro y algo de la última vez, marchando lentamente hacia las alcantarillas del Palacio de Canterlot.

—¿Otra vez? — Se quejó Rarity.

—Tampoco me muero por ir, pero es nuestra obligación. — Dijo Diamond Tiara. — Además, tengo entendido que Canterlot es tu territorio designado, ¿no?

—¿Llamo a los otros? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

—¿Hay más de esos? Me refiero a lejos de Canterlot. — Quiso saber Diamond Tiara.

—No que detecten tus 'cámaras de seguridad'. — Respondió Sweetie Belle.

—Infórmales de la situación, pero creo que sólo necesitamos a la Flecha. Si de verdad son sólo los que vemos ahí, nosotros cuatro bastaremos. Pero que Dash investigue si no hay más en los alrededores.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tú la líder? — Preguntó de mala gana Rarity.

—Si tienes una mejor idea, soy toda oídos. ¿No? Entonces, Sweetie Borg, haz lo que te digo.

Sweetie Belle sonrió alegremente, y tras desconectarse de las pantallas de Tiara, se puso en contacto con los otros.

En cuanto a Diamond, apretó un botón sobre su escritorio, y del suelo emergió un poniquí con su traje. Comenzó a ponérselo.

—Tu traje es horrendo. Te ofrecería hacerte uno, pero no después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, tus diseños no me agradan. Me parecen, o demasiado exagerados, o demasiado perezosos.

Rarity rechinó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se concentró en Service, que le ofrecía su traje, perfectamente planchado; justo con su bastón bo plegable.

Luego, tras vestirse, las dos chicas avanzaron hacia la máquina voladora de Batmare; seguidas por Sweetie Borg.

—Esto será divertido. — Dijo Sweetie. — ¡Mi primera misión!

Batmare desvió la mirada ante este comentario, mientras que Canario rechinó los dientes, apretando su casco

Rápidamente volaron, y gracias a la máquina de Batmare; se encontraban sobrevolando Canterlot en menos de tres minutos. Se posicionaron sobre una de las alcantarillas, a las cuales Batmare apuntó las armas de su nave.

—Finalmente el doctor pudo adaptar esto para el combate — informó Batmare, y disparó hacia la tapa.

Ésta voló por los aires, y Batmare saltó ágilmente por el agujero, seguida por Canario. Sweetie Borg era mucho más pesada, gracias a sus nuevas partes mecánicas. Sin embargo, de sus costados ahora podían emerger dos propulsores, que le permitieron desacelerar su caída.

Los tres comenzaron a correr dentro de las alcantarillas, en donde la Flecha se encontraba arrinconado por los golems de Darkness.

—¡Flecha! — Gritó el Canario, y su grito híper-amplificado destrozó a un montón de esos monstruos.

Desgraciadamente, comenzaron a unirse de nuevo, hasta que Sweetie Borg activó un cañón de gran poder, que redujo a los golems de Darkness a cenizas.

—Wow…

—¡¿Por qué las yeguas tardan tanto en arreglarse?! — Se quejó la Flecha, disparando contra otra oleada de criaturas de barro y algas.

—¿En serio vas a insultarnos, imbécil? — Le gruñó Canario, mientras que con su bastón bo aplastaba la cabeza de otros dos.

—Sí, ¿así agradeces que te hayamos salvado? — Dijo Batmare, colocando un par de batarangs sobre el techo.

Se alejó con agilidad, mientras más de las criaturas de barro y algas corrían hacia la vigilante. Sin más, ella apretó un botón sobre su guante; haciendo que las alcantarillas se desplomaran sobre las cabezas de las criaturas.

—Casi me matan, puedo quejarme lo que quiera — respondió la Flecha. — Aunque no debí adelantarme, lo siento.

Más de esas cosas corrieron al encuentro de los héroes.

—Cambiaron su patrón de ataque.

El grupo de las criaturas cargó con todo, y esta vez Sweetie Borg se preparó disparando varios rayos con su cuerno, amplificados por sus partes electrónicas. Las criaturas perdieron sus piernas, y cayeron. Sin embargo, al haber sido reducidos a cenizas, sus piernas no fueron capaces de regenerarse.

—¡Gran trabajo! — Reconoció el Canario.

Sweetie Borg le dio una amistosa palmada en el lomo, al tiempo en que la Flecha despachaba a las criaturas con sus flechas explosivas.

Batmare preparó sus boomerangs en forma de murciélago.

—¡Más de esas malditas cosas vienen por aquí! — Gritó mirando hacia otro túnel.

—Está visto que sólo buscan mantenernos ocupados — dijo la Flecha. — Sus nuevos objetivos somos nosotros.

—¿Ya podemos llamar a los otros? — Preguntó el Canario.

—Todavía no, ¿alguien sabe en quién se encarga de investigar qué quiere el tal Darkness?

—Tú te perdiste el sueño, ¿verdad Batfilly? — Se burló la Flecha. — Busca liberar a sus padres. Los padres de mis tías.

—Genial, los asesinos. ¿Alguien sabe cómo piensa hacerlo? — Preguntó Batmare.

—Mis tías están en eso. Cuando tengan algo en claro, nos lo comunicarán.

Las criaturas seguían viniendo. Cada vez que destruían a unos cuantos, venía una nueva oleada.

—¡Nuevo plan! ¡Vamos a ir hacia ellos, y destruir el fastidioso cristal que está haciendo esto! — Dijo la Flecha.

—¡Bien, vamos!

La nueva oleada corrió hacia ellos, y esta vez, Sweetie Borg se encargó de destrozar a las criaturas con sus cañones, y mientras intentaban de regenerar sus piernas, los demás avanzaban.

 ** _Palacio de Canterlot, biblioteca personal de las Princesas:_**

Había un montón de documentos viejos y demás, que las Princesas no habían revisado jamás. En especial aquellos relacionados con la oscura era de Death Ride, el Primer Emperador. Su abuelo.

Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, era necesario.

—Esto… es simplemente demasiado — dijo Celestia. — Tenemos archivos de masacres, detalles de interrogación de prisioneros…

—…a cascos de papá — terminó Luna. — Los leí. Cabezas arrancadas a casco, niños pequeños obligados a cavar tumbas para sus padres, y luego las propias…

—Sí, desde ese incidente, Chrysalis odia a los ponis. ¿Cómo logró salvarse?

—Discord la salvó — dijo Celestia. — Está todo detallado en este reporte. Desgraciadamente no pudo evitar que enterrara a su propia madre ante la mirada burlona de…

Luna terminó por hartarse.

—¿Y por qué estamos leyendo esto? ¡Acabo de caer en la cuenta! Busquemos un tipo de escritura diferente. Estos reportes son de ellos, tenemos que aprender a separar esto según tipos de letra, y así identificar algo con respecto a su captura.

—¡¿Cómo no lo vi antes?!

—Estrés.

Las dos hermanas se pusieron a buscar los tipos de letra diferentes.

—¡Lo tengo! Los detalles de la captura de nuestros padres… para abrir el portal hacia la Nada, se necesita la esencia del que los encerró. — Dijo Celestia examinando el documento.

Luna gruñó, pero en su fuero interno estaba aliviada.

—Así que Darkness pierde su tiempo. Lumbre, el Lord Dragón original, murió hace quién sabe cuánto…

Pero entonces, Luna palideció.

—¿Hermana? — Preguntó Celestia.

—Descendientes. Lumbre tiene que tener más de alguno.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—Y mamá es una maga muy avanzada…

—Y le sobran paciencia y buena memoria. Sin mencionar tiempo. — Dijo Celestia, estremeciéndose ante la probabilidad. — ¡Es hora de llamar a los demás!

…

En las alcantarillas, las criaturas de barro y algas seguían apareciendo, una a una, siendo Sweetie Borg y el Canario las que hacían la mayor parte del trabajo haciéndolas retroceder, ya sea usando sus gritos supersónicos; o sus láseres.

La Flecha y Batmare hacían lo que podían al dar varios golpes directos a esas cosas, pero no podían hacer mucho más ya que se casi no tenían sus cuchillos arrojadizos (con forma de murciélago) o flechas. Dentro de nada, las cosas los superarían, y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

—Ahora sí estoy pensando en que deberíamos pedir un casco — dijo Canario.

—Tal vez… — admitió la Flecha, que era el más cansado de todos.

Batmare no dijo nada, pero se llevó un casco a su máscara, para activar su comunicador; y sus gafas de visión nocturna. Tenía que haber una solución.

¡Entonces lo vio!

—¡El cristal! ¡Está ahí delante!

Los demás héroes soltaron varias expresiones aliviadas, y corrieron hacia éste. Pero claro, apenas las criaturas sintieron que se aproximaban hacia su fuente de poder, se arremolinaron, creando una sólida pared frente al cristal.

—¡Oh, claro que no! — Gritó Sweetie Borg.

Levantó su casco delantero derecho, convirtiéndolo en un gigantesco pistón, y golpeó la pared de criaturas; increíblemente, haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente. Luego, junto sus dos cascos delanteros, transformándolos un enorme cañón de energía, del cual disparó una gran descarga.

La descarga creó una brecha entre el muro de criaturas, mostrando el cristal. Las criaturas de inmediato intentaron volver a formar el muro, cuando los misiles de Sweetie Borg los hicieron retroceder.

La Flecha preparó su arco, y disparó una de las explosivas. El cristal salió volando, y Batmare arrojó uno de sus boomerangs explosivos, destrozándolo.

Las criaturas se convirtieron en un charco de agua pantanosa.

—Perfecto — dijo la Flecha. — Se acabó el problema.

Un rugido resonó en las profundidades de la alcantarilla, y vieron diez pares de ojos acechándolos en la oscuridad.

—Este tipo realmente quiere mantenernos ocupados — se quejó Batmare.

Sonó el comunicador.

—¿Qué? — Dijo la Flecha.

— _Cuida el tono, sobrino_. — Advirtió Luna.

—Ah, ¡UNA MALDITA HIDRA NOS ESTÁ ACECHANDO EN LA OSCURIDAD! ¿Te parece el mejor momento para darme una lección de modales? — Respiró para tranquilizarse. — ¿Averiguaron algo, o no?

— _Darkness busca al último descendiente del Lord Dragón original. Alguien tiene que ir a las Tierras Dragón a advertirles del peligro_.

La Flecha frunció el entrecejo.

—Nos enfocamos tanto en proteger Equestria que…

—Olvidamos el potencial peligro en las otras naciones — terminó el Canario.

—Bueno, por suerte el más calificado para irles a advertir a los dragones está libre ahora — dijo Batmare, activando su comunicador. — ¿Linterna? ¿Escuchaste a la Princesa Luna?

— _Voy en camino_ — respondió la voz del Guardián Esmeralda.

 ** _Imperio Cristal:_**

Spike se había levantado temprano, o más bien, lo habían levantado desde la madrugada. Shining Armor había planeado que pasara mucho tiempo con la Guardia, ya que lo admiraban, además un buen ejercicio le vendría bien al chico.

Por suerte, estaba mucho más en forma de lo que él hubiera pensado. No lo suficiente para sus estándares, pero al menos probaba que Spike no se la pasaba sentado todo el día.

Y era cierto, desde sus dos semanas de entrenamiento con Hal Jordan, Spike se había decidido a entrenarse al menos dos horas diarias. Tenía que ponerse en forma ahora que era un 'guardián del universo'. Y, por consejo de Hal, no tenía que depender sólo de su Anillo. _'Nunca sabes cuándo te quedarás sin carga'_ solía decir él.

Se encontraba haciendo pesas, bajo el ojo vigilante de los soldados, siempre de buen humor.

—¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Linterna el Valiente y Glorioso! — Lo felicitó un comandante.

—Gracias — respondió el joven dragón. — Hago lo que puedo.

—Tal vez puedas convencer a su Alteza Twilight de conseguirte un equipo de pesas.

—Lo estoy considerando — dijo Spike, terminando su rutina. —¿Qué hago ahora?

—Bueno, sería un honor luchar un combate casco a casco, es decir, garra, con usted. Con ventaja por supuesto, a menos que quiera usar su Anillo.

Spike sonrió, cuando su comunicador comenzó a pitar. Contestó, y tras escuchar el informe de la Princesa Luna, gruñó.

—Genial.

—¿Linterna, el Valiente y Glorioso? — Preguntó el soldado.

Spike levantó un dedo para que se callara, justo cuando escuchó a Batmare dirigirse específicamente a él:

— _Bueno,_ _por suerte el más calificado para irles a advertir a los dragones está libre ahora ¿Linterna? ¿Escuchaste a la Princesa Luna?_

—Voy en camino. — Respondió Spike, cortando la comunicación. Se volvió hacia el soldado. — Lo siento, nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar. Necesito mi…

—¿Esto, Linterna el Valiente y Glorioso? — Preguntó otro soldado, acercándole a Spike su linterna.

Spike asintió, y colocó su anillo sobre la linterna. Lo retiró, al tiempo que su traje emergía de su anillo.

—¡Totalmente cargado!

Entonces se elevó por los aires.

—Díganle a Shining y a Cadence que llegaré a tiempo para la cena. ¡Y para nuestro encuentro!

El soldado sonrió entusiasmado, y Spike partió a las Tierras Dragón a máxima velocidad.

…

Todos los dragones de los alrededores se habían reunido alrededor de un gran cráter, en donde dos dragones luchaban ferozmente entre sí. Uno de ellos, uno de color verde oscuro, con barriga amarilla y espinas azul cobalto. La otra, la mismísima Lord Dragón, Ember. El dragón más grande, el verde, intentaba librarse de la poderosa llave de su oponente, pero ella sabía lo que hacía, y le retorcía la pierna con experticia.

El otro gritó de dolor, y golpeó el suelo como pidiendo piedad.

Ember gruñó, y lo liberó de golpe, cuando de pronto voló, tomando una enorme roca del suelo, y la levantó sobre su cabeza.

—Ahora, para el acto final… — dijo Ember, con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los dragones gritaron de emoción.

—¡ESO! ¡ARRIBA LORD EMBER!

—¡MÁTALO! ¡DESTRÚYELO!

—¡EMBER, EMBER, EMBER!

Los gritos continuaban, y Ember soltó la roca sobre el indefenso dragón.

Todos vitorearon, cuando una cúpula de energía color verde se apareció de la nada, y la roca se rompió en mil pedazos antes de poder tocar al dragón.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa contigo?! — Le reclamó un dragón en un uniforme color verde.

Ember levantó una ceja.

—¿Quién eres?

El dragón del traje verde aterrizó, desvaneciendo su antifaz.

—Soy yo, Ember.

La Lord Dragón se veía genuinamente sorprendida.

—¿Spike? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y ese traje?

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! Ember, estás en peligro.

—¿Qué?

Spike asintió.

—Hay un enorme peligro, se llama Eclipse Darkness. Un alicornio medio loco que busca capturarte. Su poder es grande, no tienes idea y…

Un dragón, de los que estaban alrededor del cráter, tomó una pequeña roca y se la arrojó a la cabeza a Spike.

—Oye, oye, ¿crees que tenemos miedo de los pequeños ponis? ¡Por favor!

Spike se sobó la cabeza, al tiempo que gruñía.

—Cállate Garble.

—Oh, claro que no. ¡Nadie interrumpe nuestro torneo anual así como si nada!

Spike miró hacia Ember.

—¿Eso era? ¿Un torneo de luchas?

—Sí, es de lo más divertido. ¿Te gustaría probar? — Preguntó la dragona.

—Gracias pero no. ¿Qué no ves que esta es una emergencia? ¡Tienen que cancelarlo!

—Spike, tranquilo — dijo Ember. — No sé qué mosca te haya picado pero estamos bien. ¿Por qué mejor no te unes al torneo? Es divertido, y así arreglamos cuentas pendientes entre nosotros.

—¡Y estás interrumpiendo! ¡Lárgate, amante de los ponis! — Gritó Garble.

Spike apuntó su anillo hacia Garble, y lo rodeó de un aura verde. Antes que el dragón pudiera decir algo, se vio halado violentamente hacia el suelo.

—Creía haberte dicho que te calles, Garble. — Dijo Spike. Luego se volvió hacia Ember. — ¡Esto es serio, Ember! Por favor, no quiero que ese loco te ponga los cascos encima.

—Eres una ternurita Spike, pero de veras no necesito ayuda. Además, yo también quiero seguir con el torneo.

Garble se levantó, y estaba que echaba chispas.

—¿Conque sí, no? Me empujaste a la arena, ¿sabes qué significa? ¡Que me retaste a duelo, amante de ponis!

Spike suspiró, y creó un gigantesco martillo con el Anillo, y golpeó a Garble, que terminó inconsciente al otro lado del cráter.

—Gané. — Sonriendo, Linterna besó su Anillo. — ¿Sabes? Siempre quise cerrarle la boca.

—Para eso instauré este torneo. ¡Despreocúpate, y participa!

—Pero Ember…

El cráter comenzó a temblar, y cientos de árboles comenzaron a crecer de la nada, y arrojaron lejos a los dragones. Linterna gritó de ira, y creó enormes sierras eléctricas, con las que comenzó a hacer leña los árboles.

—¡Darkness! — Gritó el héroe.

El alicornio del bosque se asomó entre sus árboles.

—Tú estás trabajando duro para convertirte en mi estorbo personal, ¿no, niño?

—¡Jamás tocarás a mi amiga! — Gritó Linterna, creando una ametralladora.

Y comenzó a disparar contra Eclipse Darkness, que creó una barrera del bosque, pero los ataques de Spike atravesaban la madera sin problemas, y eventualmente, Darkness cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Los árboles vivientes corrieron a liberar a su señor, cuando Ember gritó:

—¡FUEGO!

Los dragones se unieron, y lanzaron una sola y poderosa llamarada que redujo a cenizas el bosque de Darkness.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas, Spike — dijo Ember. — Somos fuertes, somos dragones.

Pero Spike no pudo terminar de decir nada, porque Darkness se levantó, rodeándose de gran poder.

—Ni lo creas, Darkness, — le advirtió Spike, creando un muro de ladrillos frente a Ember (muy para el fastidio de ésta).

—Tranquilo. No tengo intención de tocar a tu amiga. Y, a decir verdad, estoy un poco decepcionado. Ella le haría honor a Lumbre, mucho más que su verdadero descendiente.

Linterna abrió la boca a máxima capacidad.

—Ay no…

—Sí, ese tal descendiente es un imbécil. Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo, por lo que pude juzgar de su pequeño encuentro, no se llevan bien. ¿O sí?

La tierra se agitó por segunda vez, y un nuevo grupo de árboles levantó al inconsciente Garble.

—Gracias por noquearlo por mí. No es que me ahorraras un gran trabajo, pero, siempre se agradece.

Entonces una nueva oleada de plantas, arbustos, y árboles atacó a todos los dragones.

Esta vez Ember no tuvo que repetir su orden, todos lo hicieron por pudo sentido común.

Spike no podía crear una torre de llamas tan poderosas, pero sí podía fabricar un lanzallamas con su Anillo, y cooperar.

Sin embargo, cuando todas las plantas fueron reducidas a nada, ni Garble ni Darkness estaban a la vista.

—¿Qué hice? — Preguntó Linterna.

Nadie supo qué responderle. Y él se quedaría ahí, a recibir todos los reclamos de sus congéneres, pero había algo más importante de qué preocuparse. Tocó su oído, activando su comunicador.

—Aquí Linterna. Cometí un error muy grave, no pude evitar que atraparan al último descendiente de Lumbre.

 _—¿No pudiste salvar a Ember?_ — Preguntó la voz de Batmare.

—Protegerla a ella fue mi gran error. El verdadero blanco… era Garble, otro conocido. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Se oyó un gruñido del otro lado.

—¿Qué más se puede hacer? Esperar. Pero, ten por seguro que esto no se va a quedar así. Tenemos que regresar y reagruparnos.

Spike asintió, y tras dirigirle una mirada de disculpa a Ember, voló con sus amigos.

 ** _Ubicación desconocida:_**

Garble gritaba y se retorcía, mientras que el aura mágica color verde que lo rodeaba mandaba descarga tras descarga de energía. Él quiso soltarse, luchar, pero el poder de Darkness era demasiado para un dragón adolescente.

Finalmente, cuando perdió la conciencia, la esencia de Garble fue absorbida, y concentrada toda sobre un cristal, mezclado con el poder de Eclipse Darkness.

El cristal brilló con gran intensidad, creando un agujero en la fábrica misma de la realidad.

Un casco blanco salió del agujero, seguido de uno de color azul marino. A los cascos le siguieron el resto de los ponis: él, un pegaso del tamaño de Luna, de complexión musculosa, vestido con una armadura negra. Su Cutie Mark era una nube negra de la cual salía un relámpago color rojo sangre. Ella, una unicornio del tamaño de Celestia, con la misma complexión musculosa, una armadura dorada. Y su Cutie Mark, era un hacha envuelta en llamas. De hecho, era igual a la Princesa en todo sentido, a excepción que ella mantenía una expresión fría y calculadora… por no decir siniestra.

Los Antiguos Generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon, habían regresado.

—Finalmente — dijo Nightmare, disfrutando de la brisa. — Después de tantos años, libres al fin.

—Tenemos que agradecerle a nuestro pequeño — dijo Moon, tomando un puñado de tierra, y sonriendo. — ¿Dónde se metió, por cierto?

Buscaron a los alrededores, hasta que hallaron un pedazo de corteza olvidado frente a ellos. White Nightmare lo tomó, y leyó:

—'Ahora son problema de Celestia y Luna. Yo me largo.' ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó ella.

—Ya, tranquila. Lo pondremos en cintura en cuanto lo hagamos con las mayores. Al menos él no tratará de oponerse a nosotros.

—Tienes razón, regresaremos su antigua gloria al Imperio Poni; y eso es todo lo que importa.

* * *

 **Un final que se veía venir, el regreso de esos dos. Pero bueno, era lo que quería desde el principio: una historia de súper héroes para disfrutar, no una aventura llena de vueltas de tuerca que vienen de la nada. Ahora es tiempo de la última batalla entre mis OCs, y la Liga. Espero que les agrade, será divertido hacerlo. Eso es todo por ahora, y me despido con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Liga 10

**Capítulo 10:  
La aparición de los Antiguos Generales**

 _ **Palacio de la Amistad, sala de invitados:**_

—¡Fue culpa mía, maldita seat! ¡Culpa mía! — Gritó Linterna, golpeando la pared. — Fui tan estúpido, dejé que Garble me provocara… se lo serví en bandeja de plata a Darkness.

—Ey, no fue tu culpa Spikey-Wikey — lo consoló el Canario, quitándose la máscara. — Ese Garble también me pone los nervios de punta, de tener la oportunidad, y también le hubiera propinado sus buenos golpes. O un grito que lo dejara en su lugar. Tranquilo.

—Fue un error el no tomar en cuenta que el título de Lord Dragón no se decide por el linaje, sino por un ritual de fuerza — le dijo Batmare, colocando un casco en el hombro de Linterna. — Un error muy estúpido, sí, pero que cometimos entre todos. No te tortures.

—¿Un error entre todos? ¡Yo tomé parte en el ritual! ¡Yo debí saberlo! — Dijo Spike, soltando una descarga de su Anillo (que de no ser por el campo de energía de Sweetie Borg, hubiera hecho un agujero en la pared de Twilight. — Pero en lugar de eso, vengo y abuso del Anillo. Todo por pelearme con Garble. ¡Le hice el trabajo sucio a Darkness! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Porque dejo que Garble me provoque! ¡Una estúpida pelea de niños!

Spike se quitó el Anillo, y lo arrojó lejos. Blue Blood lo atrapó, y se lo arrojó de vuelta a Spike. El Anillo le rebotó en la cabeza. Spike suspiró, y se lo colocó sobre su dedo.

—Yo que tú no me lo quitaría — le aconsejó la Flecha. — Fallamos, sí. Pero eso sólo significa que lo peor está por venir. Dime, niño, ¿has leído algo sobre White Nightmare y Dark Moon? Estamos en problemas, y de los grandes.

—Y yo fui el que los trajo aquí — dijo Spike, a punto de volver a arrojar el Anillo.

Pero Marvel le retuvo su garra con su casco, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Spike, basta. Te necesitamos en plena forma para lo que se nos viene encima.

El dragón suspiró, pero se colocó su Anillo para volver a ser Linterna.

—De acuerdo, — aceptó Spike, — pero más les vale tener un plan. Uno realmente bueno.

—Dadas las circunstancias, no nos queda otra que ignorar las distracciones, y pelear juntos — dijo Batmare. — No me gusta, preferiría una mejor estrategia. Pero es lo que hay.

—Y funcionará. Por el bien de Equestria, lo haremos funcionar.

 _ **Palacio de Canterlot, Salón del Trono:**_

Luna y Celestia estaban esperando a sus padres. Sabían que era sólo cuestión de tiempo a que ellos aparecieran. Nada de entradas dramáticas, o enorme destrucción a su paso, no. De acuerdo a los registros históricos, White Nightmare y Dark Moon acostumbraban a entrar a cualquier lado con confianza, y seriedad. Siempre con el paso pausado e imperturbable de los invencibles. ¿Lo harían esta vez? Quién sabe, pues ni Celestia ni Luna sabían nada sobre sus padres perdidos. Ambas eran demasiado pequeñas cuando fueron capturados.

Las dos mantenían la compostura como podían, cuando se escuchó un alboroto afuera.

—Está a punto de comenzar — le murmuró Luna a su hermana, quien solo asintió.

—¡Oiga! — Se escuchó la voz de un guardia. — ¡No pueden pasar aquí! ¿Pero quién se…

Luego, se escuchó un empujón, seguido de un cuerpo cayendo hacia atrás. Y entonces, las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a dos extraños ponis, tan altos como las Princesas mismas. Un pegaso y una unicornio, que eran casi idénticos a ellas.

Los guardias alrededor no sabían qué decir, no tanto por su compañero que tuvo la audacia de fastidiarlos, sino porque podían ver el enorme parecido entre ellos y sus Princesas.

—White Nightmare… y Dark Moon — murmuró uno de los soldados. — Los padres de sus Majestades… ¿verdad?

—¡Vaya! Parece que nuestra reputación nos precede — dijo White Nightmare a su marido.

—Sí — dijo fríamente Dark Moon, mirando hacia el guardia que arrojó hacia atrás. — Pero por un momento pensé que nos habían olvidado. Como este payaso.

Los guardias murmuraban, inseguros de qué hacer, cuando Celestia y Luna se adelantaron.

—¡Madre! ¡Padre! — Llamó Celestia.

Entonces los dos Generales se volvieron hacia sus hijas, y sonrieron.

—¡Celly! ¡Lulu! — Llamó alegremente White Nightmare.

Entonces atrapó a sus hijas en un tremendo abrazo, cuya fuerza amplificó con su magia.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo… miles de años…

—Atrapados en ese agujero… — dijo Dark Moon, manteniendo la distancia, pero, siempre sonriendo amablemente. — Pero no importa. Ahora que estamos juntos, todo será diferente. Sólo falta su hermano pequeño, que quién sabe en dónde se metió, pero ya lo encontraremos. Ha de estar en su etapa rebelde.

Celestia y Luna devolvieron el abrazo de buena gana, realmente les agradaba ver a sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo trataban de no corresponderlo con demasiada fuerza, sabiendo de lo que eran capaces.

Desgraciadamente, Nightmare lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella. — ¿No están felices de vernos?

—Pues sí, mamá y papá… pero la verdad… — comenzó Luna. Pero no pudo continuar al ver la mirada de Moon.

—Siguen intimidadas por las mentiras que contó Lumbre — dijo Dark Moon. — Era de verlo venir, ¿no es así?

Nightmare se separó de sus hijas y les sonrió.

—Tranquilas, no es más que un malentendido. Les aclararemos todo, y podremos vivir como una familia feliz. De nuevo.

Celestia sonrió.

—¿Entonces es mentira que han masacrado especie tras especie, sólo por diversión?

—No, eso sí es verdad. — Explicó White Nightmare, con un tono tan casual, que daba escalofríos. — Y tal vez, nos expresamos mal. El maldito dragón no les mintió, pero sí les inculcó una perspectiva equivocada.

—Lo que hacemos nosotros, no es por crueldad. Es por la supervivencia de la raza superior. Nosotros — puntualizó Dark Moon. — Al final, todo se reduce a la supervivencia del más apto. El Imperio Poni.

Y antes que sus hijas pudieran responder, se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la sala de los vitrales. Nightmare les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a sus hijas, y estas, entendiendo el mensaje, los siguieron.

Uno a uno, vieron los vitrales que contaban la historia más reciente de Equestria. Pararon ante la que contaba la historia del regreso de Discord.

—¿Sólo usaron los Elementos de la Armonía? ¿En serio? — Se burló White Nightmare. — Una vez convertido en piedra, yo lo hubiera roto en mil pedazos, y triturado hasta polvo. Y quién sabe, tal vez, fundirlo.

—Pero aun convertido en piedra, él puede sentir… — dijo Luna.

—Yo sé — dijo Nightmare, con una sonrisa retorcida. — Imagínate cuánto dolor… y si la capacidad de poder gritar. Aunque amo los gritos, ese tipo de tortura silenciosa tiene su encanto.

Mientras, Dark Moon estaba observando el vitral que contaba la historia del retorno de Tirek. Sonrió divertido.

—Ah, y estas cosas… la guerra contra los Centauros Oscuros fue divertida. Yo solía fracturarles las seis extremidades, para luego obligarlos a subir largos tramos de escaleras. Y cuando llegaban al tope, los apuñalaba en los ojos con sus propios cuernos. Y luego decapitaba… con mis propios cascos.

—Pero…

—Mi récord, es decapitar dragones adultos, esos sí tienen cuellos resistentes. Pero estos, tienen los cuellos más bien suaves. Es divertido, pero sólo la mitad del reto. Este tipo sigue con vida, ¿no?

Celestia y Luna asintieron, sin atreverse a decir palabra.

—Ahora que nos ocuparemos del Reino, mientras reeducamos a nuestras pequeñas, podrás liberarlo y jugar a la cacería — se rio Nightmare. — Tranquilo, yo te dejaré matarlo. Yo por mi parte, quiero acabar con Chrysalis. Se nos escapó la última vez, pero no volveremos a fallar. Ella morirá.

—¿Hacerse cargo del Reino? ¿Ustedes? — Preguntó Luna.

Un escalofrío les advirtió a las Princesas del peligro inminente.

White Nightmare acarició el cabello de sus hijas, con una sonrisa. Pero había un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

—¡Por supuesto, mis niñas! Pero tranquilas, una vez hayamos terminado de reeducarlas, y moldearlas a nuestra imagen… con gusto de los devolveremos.

Dark Moon sonrió de forma bastante peligrosa.

—Exacto, somos verdugos y militares. No gobernantes. Y haremos el sacrificio de hacernos cargo de este lugar, al menos hasta que ustedes aprendan a no ser tan blandas. Será sencillo, nada que un poco de 'amor duro' no remedie.

Celestia tembló, sabía que esto pasaría pero de todos modos era enervante.

—Pero no somos las únicas gobernantes…

—Yo sé, queridas, yo sé — dijo White Nightmare. — Y ellas dos son más que bienvenidas al nuevo gobierno. Siempre y cuando accedan a reeducarse junto a ustedes. Si no, pues… bueno, hay muchas alternativas.

—Tranquila, nosotros jamás mataríamos a otro poni — explicó Dark Moon, viendo la expresión horrorizada de Celestia. — Pero los pondremos en su lugar si es necesario. Su abuelo no toleraba la insubordinación en su Reino, ni nosotros en nuestras filas.

Avanzaron, dejando a sus temblorosas hijas detrás, examinando los vitrales, cuando los oídos de Nightmare se movieron ligeramente. Ella se volvió, y lanzó un ataque de advertencia.

El ataque no llegó a tocar a nadie, pero reveló a una figura encapuchada sobre una viga, tranquilamente apoyada contra una columna.

—¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí? — Exigió saber White Nightmare.

La figura de la viga se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién soy? Nadie importante, un vigilante enmascarado, protector de la ley. — Se encogió de hombros. — Irónicamente buscado por la ley. ¿Y qué hago yo? Escuchar una sarta de tonterías.

Dark Moon miró al tipo de la capucha.

—Escúchame, si tienes algo en contra nuestra, sólo dilo. Claro.

La Flecha sonrió, pero a esa distancia, los otros no podían saberlo.

—Claro, con gusto. ¡USTEDES, LE HAN FALLADO A EQUESTRIA!

Disparó una flecha con gran habilidad, directo hacia el rostro de Dark Moon. Pero White Nightmare usó su magia para proteger a su marido, deteniendo la flecha.

—Dale crédito al chico. Es buenísimo arquero — dijo Nightmare, encantada.

Dark Moon se rio.

—Sí, directo al blanco. O al azul.

Se rieron, cuando escucharon un pitido proveniente de la flecha. La miraron, dándose cuenta que en lugar de punta, ésta tenía un paquete cilíndrico… con una luz parpadeante.

—¿Ahora qué?

La flecha les explotó en la cara, haciéndolos retroceder. Pero no demasiado. Ellos levantaron la mirada, y estaban que echaban chispas.

—¡No, esperen! ¡Nuestro sobrino no sabe lo que hace! — Gritó Celestia, tratando de retener a su madre.

— ¡Es un idiota! ¡Hace tiempo que lo buscamos para meterlo al manicomio! — Gritó Luna, desesperada por retener el violento ataque de su padre.

White Nightmare apartó a sus hijas con violencia, y Dark Moon se lanzó a toda velocidad para atrapar a la Flecha.

El pegaso sonreía, la reacción usual sería; o intentar atinarle con sus flechas, o escapar. Para las dos, Dark Moon sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Sin embargo, esta vez el sujeto corrió hacia él, usando su magia para incrementar el impulso en sus cascos; y saltó para colgarse de las patas de Dark Moon.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — Gritó el pegaso, sacudiendo frenéticamente sus patas.

La Flecha se balanceaba de forma experta, al tiempo que con su magia, sacaba una flecha de su carcaj; y la clavó en el costado de Dark Moon.

El pegaso gritó de dolor, y perdió el control de su vuelo, estrellándose contra la pared. La Flecha se soltó, y rodó por el suelo para reducir el impacto, aunque sí, se dio tremendo golpe contra su tía Celestia, a la que derribó en el proceso.

—Blue Blood… — murmuró Celestia.

El vigilante enmascarado abrazó a medias a su tía, y sonrió divertido.

—Tía, Blood murió en la isla. Ya sólo queda la Flecha.

Celestia iba a añadir algo más, pero su madre vino, y con su magia levantó a la Flecha. Justo a la altura de su rostro, sobre el cual se dibujó una sonrisa sádica.

—Qué lindo. Me quemaste la cara, bien, me da igual. Lastimaste a mi marido… estás pidiendo que te haga pedazos.

Intentó quitarle su capucha con su magia. No pudo.

—Está encantada para que ningún estúpido pueda quitármela — informó la Flecha, desafiante.

—¿Y quién es el que te la quita por ti?

—Alguien con más cerebro que tú — dijo la Flecha. — Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

White Nightmare se rio con ganas, y miró a su aterrada hija menor.

—¿Este es su sobrino, dicen?

Ella asintió despacio, y Nightmare volvió a centrar su atención en la Flecha.

—¡En definitiva, tú tienes un poco mi sangre corriendo por tus venas! Cuando hagamos los cambios en este Reino, te quiero en mi Guardia.

Dark Moon aterrizó junto a su esposa, todavía sangrando. Pero igualmente de buen humor.

—Y pensar que pensábamos que la época de los guerreros había pasado ya. Genial, ¿no White Nightmare?

—Exacto, mi amado Dark Moon. — Se rio White Nightmare, sin dejar de mirar a la Flecha. — Regocíjate, niño, a partir de hoy, trabajas para nosotros.

La Flecha bufó

—¡Por favor!

Nightmare ensanchó su siniestra sonrisa.

—En cuanto te de una paliza, y te haga reconsiderar tus lealtades, serás un gran recurso.

La Flecha miró de reojo a sus tías, y disimuladamente apuntó su barbilla al cabello de Celestia.

Celestia a estas alturas ya había descubierto la molestia en su cabello. Disimuladamente sacó el objeto que la Flecha había ocultado dentro. Dos pares de tapones para los oídos.

Intercambiando una mirada significativa, y aprovechando que sus padres no le quitaban los ojos de encima a la Flecha, las dos hermanas se los pusieron.

La Flecha sonrió complacido, y encaró a los asesinos.

—No pudimos evitar que el maldito de Darkness los liberara — dijo el vigilante. — Así que, nos toca jugar con la última carta que nos queda. ¡Pelear como uno!

Un grito supersónico resonó por todo el pasillo de los vitrales, reduciendo estos a un montón de polvo de vidrio. Y mientras, Nightmare y Moon se doblaban sobre sus rodillas, cubriéndose los oídos.

Eso bastó para romper la concentración de Nightmare, liberando a la Flecha, que aprovechó para golpearla con el reverso de su arco. Primero en la mejilla, y luego en la mandíbula.

A pesar que Dark Moon estaba doblándose del dolor, ver a su esposa en problemas fue suficiente para que se levantara, y con su casco tomara a la Flecha del cuello. El vigilante no dijo nada, no se retorció ni trató de liberarse. En lugar de eso, le sonrió divertido.

Entonces, algo, o alguien, saltó sobre el lomo del pegaso. Éste apenas tuvo tiempo para volverse a ver quién rayos se atrevía a tal osadía, cuando el Canario le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, justo sobre su cabeza. Él gritó del dolor, doblándose otra vez sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo cómo sus oídos sangraban.

Entonces el Canario saltó del lomo de Dark Moon, y le dio con su bastón bo en la frente, y luego sobre la nuca.

Él gritó, y trató de golpear a la mocosa impertinente, pero ella se deslizó entre sus cascos. White Nightmare se levantó, y trató de dispararle un rayo mágico a esta nueva intrusa; cuando una Flecha se la clavó en el costado. Gruño de la ira, más que del dolor, al tiempo que los dos vigilantes dieron una hábil voltereta hacia atrás, sabiendo que sólo habían enfurecido a esos dos.

Al mismo tiempo, Celestia y Luna retrocedieron para cubrirlos.

—Madre, padre… por favor… ellos…

El Canario les dio a ambas un golpe suave con su bo.

—Cállense y lárguense.

—¿Se volvieron locos? — Les reclamó Luna.

—Yo sí. En esa isla.

—¡Sólo váyanse ya! — Ordenó el Canario. — Nosotros nos encargaremos.

White Nightmare y Dark Moon se levantaron, y estaban furiosos.

—Escapen, prometo que los venceremos — dijo la Flecha.

Las dos Princesas extendieron sus alas, y tras dirigirles una última mirada a los dos vigilantes, salieron por los vitrales hechos trizas.

—¿Ustedes nos vencerán, en serio? — Dijo Nightmare. — Los que nos dieron, fueron golpes de suerte. No se repetirá.

—Estamos conscientes de ello — informó el Canario.

—Bien, porque sabrán que yo me basto y sobro para ponerlos en su lugar — dijo White Nighmare, con un tono de voz suave, pero enervante, muy parecido al de la Princesa Celestia cuando se molestaba. — Dark Moon, tú ve por las niñas. Tienen que ver qué ocurre con los que osan desafiarnos…

El pegaso asintió sin decir nada, y se elevó por los aires en busca de sus hijas… pero apenas estaba elevándose a altura suficiente para salir por los vitrales, una nube de murciélagos entró de golpe. Cientos y cientos de murciélagos que entraban por todas partes, haciendo imposible para el temible pegaso volar. Finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que aterrizar, y los malditos murciélagos se fueron tan rápido como vinieron.

Dark Moon escupió al suelo.

—Si es otro payaso disfrazado, juro que yo…

—¿Que tú qué? — Preguntó una voz sobre él.

Dark Moon subió la cabeza, y tal como esperaba, se topó con otra tipa con disfraz. Esta se vestía como un murciélago gigante, y sobre su casco, sostenía algo así como la silueta de un murciélago.

—Tienes mi atención. ¿Por qué un murciélago? — Preguntó Dark Moon, con un suspiro.

—Porque les tengo miedo — dijo Batmare, muy para la confusión de Dark Moon. — Y cuando esto termine, ustedes dos compartirán mi miedo.

Antes que Dark Moon pudiera reírse, la nueva le arrojó su boomerang con forma de murciélago. Y esta vez, Dark Moon lo atrapó con la boca. Sonrió, pero esta sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escuchó el pitido, y vio la luz parpadeando sobre el boomerang. Por supuesto, el batarang le explotó en la cara, y Batmare saltó para posicionarse frente a él, y propinarle un par de golpes en el rostro.

Iba por el tercero, cuando Dark Moon le atrapó el casco con el suyo, y se lo retorció. Batmare no emitió ningún sonido, pero se notaba que le dolía. Dark Moon le retorció más el casco.

—Qué flexible… no eres más que una mocosa, ¿verdad?

Arrojó a Batmare contra la pared, haciéndole una enorme grieta, y pateó a la chiquilla en las tripas una y otra vez.

—Esto es lo que se sacan los mocosos que creen que pueden jugar con los niños grandes, y…

Recibió un bastonazo en la nuca. Sin que esto lo afectara de veras, Dark Moon se volvió, y tomó del cuello al Canario. Con fuerza suficiente para asfixiarla y que no pudiera gritar.

—Ah sí, tú.

La levantó sobre su cabeza.

—Golpes de suerte. Nada más.

Y luego la arrojó con violencia sobre Batmare.

Dark Moon entonces tornó su mirada hacia su mujer, y apartó justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por el cuerpo de la Flecha, arrojado sobre los otros héroes fracasados. El pegaso sonrió, y los pateó múltiples veces.

—¡Dark Moon! — Le advirtió su mujer.

Él paró, y como todo caballero, se apartó para que ella pudiera liberar sus descargas mágicas sobre ellos, que por supuesto se retorcieron y gritaron del dolor. Y, para finalizarlos, también los aplastó con sus dos cascos delanteros.

—¿Qué les hacemos ahora? — Preguntó Dark Moon con frialdad.

White Nightmare los levantó a los tres con su magia, e increíblemente le sostuvieron la mirada.

—Mira Dark Moon. Qué ojos más hermosos. ¡Estos son los ojos de un guerrero!

—Se mueren del miedo, pero en lugar de paralizarlos, lo usan a su favor. Interesante, ¿no?

—Apenas si necesitarán que los entrenemos y…

Unas canicas color negro cayeron del traje de Batmare, y dos segundos después, una pantalla de humo negro nubló la vista de los generales.

Lo siguiente que Nightmare supo, fue que alguien le clavó un cuchillo en ambas rodillas delanteras. Ella rechinó los dientes, y lanzó un ataque mágico contra lo que tenía enfrente.

Dark Moon por su parte se disponía a ventilar el maldito humo con sus alas, cuando el ataque de su mujer le dio de lleno, y salió disparado contra una pared, atravesándola de lleno.

—¡Mierda! ¡Dark Moon! — Gritó White Nightmare corriendo hacia su marido.

Algo se le clavó en el costado. Miró hacia abajo, era una especie de arpón… unido a un cable de acero retráctil. Iba a maldecir, cuando el cable precisamente se retrajo, atrayéndola sin poder detenerse hacia Batmare, que la recibió con un golpe a la cara, seguido de otro boomerang explosivo al rostro.

Dark Moon extendió sus alas, y cargó contra Batmare, cuando el grito del Canario vino a hacerlo perder su concentración, y estrellarse contra la pared. Dos flechas se clavaron frente a él, liberando una especie de espuma que se solidificó, atrapándolo dentro.

Él, con su enorme fuerza, se liberó con sólo extender sus alas; y cargó de nuevo, esta vez tomando en sus cascos al Canario; luego se desvió para atrapar a Batmare (ya que ella fue la que se atrevió a tocar a su mujer) y tras elevarse, creando un agujero en el techo, arrojó al par de insolentes al suelo.

La Flecha reaccionó a duras penas, arrojando una flecha, que se convirtió en una balsa salvavidas, que salvó a ambas; pero él no tuvo tiempo de salvarse de las lenguas de fuego que White Nightmare arrojó de su cuerno.

—Ya estoy cansada de esto.

Las lenguas de fuego se transformaron en una gruesa cadena, al rojo vivo, que se enroscó alrededor de la Flecha. Pero él no gritó.

—Tengo… una enorme tolerancia al… ¡al dolor! — dijo él, pero su voz temblaba.

White Nightmare se relamió los labios, y, encantada, lanzó un poderoso relámpago sobre el unicornio. Esta vez sí que gritó del dolor.

—¡POR FIN!

Después de todo aquello, los gritos de este imbécil eran como música.

Mientras, Dark Moon extendió sus alas cuan largas eran, exhibiendo numerosas cuchillas ocultas entre los pliegues de sus plumas.

Las dos chicas, todavía incapacitadas por el impacto (pero no heridas de gravedad, gracias a la base de la Flecha) sólo se abrazaron la una a la otra, esperando lo inevitable. Dark Moon arrojó las cuchillas con experta habilidad, y gran velocidad…

Iban a impactar sobre las chicas, a pesar de la protección de sus trajes, no saldrían de una pieza de esta…

 _ **Palacio de la Amistad:**_

Las chicas se encontraban sin decir ni mu, observando la batalla en un espejo encantado por Twilight.

—¿Creen que lo logren? — Preguntó Fluttershy, con un hilo de voz.

Pero nadie dijo nada. Sólo esperaban, ¿qué más podían hacer?

Entonces Celestia y Luna se materializaron dentro.

—¡Chicas! — Llamó la Princesa de la Noche.

Las Portadoras de la Armonía sólo pudieron dedicarles una leve, inclinación de cabeza, demasiado tensas como para hablar.

Las Princesas se unieron al grupo, rezando porque los vigilantes enmascarados ganaran. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Dark Moon arrojando al suelo a Batmare y al Canario, y luego arrojando sus cuchillos.

The Dash supo que era el momento, y tras colocarse sus gogles, salió disparada hacia Canterlot.

…

Las cuchillas de Dark Moon estaban a punto de tocar a sus víctimas. Él ya saboreaba la victoria, cuando de la nada salió un borrón cian, rodeado de relámpagos multicolor.

Las dos vigilantes se levantaron de la balsa de salvamente, con renovada confianza, al tiempo que el borrón se transformaba en una pegaso cian, con un traje azul; y gogles azul cielo.

The Dash le guiñó un ojo a Dark Moon, y le mostró que había atrapado todas sus cuchillas con la boca. Las escupió ante el atónito guerrero, y le dedicó la más amplia de las sonrisas.

—¿Estas son tuyas, de casualidad? — Dijo con falsa preocupación. — ¡Las atrapé todas!

White Nightmare, hasta ese momento ocupada en intentar aplastar al maldito de la Flecha, gruñó exasperada.

—¡Otra más! ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos! ¿Es que los vigilantes no tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a fastidiarnos? ¿O al menos otro lugar a dónde ir? ¡Porque basta ya!

—No, no, no, — se excusó The Dash. — Aparte están los vigilantes enmascarados, aparte estamos los metaponis.

* * *

 **Jajaja, lo dejé en claro desde el capítulo anterior, quiero que la batalla sea para disfrutar. Al menos yo me divertí mucho mientras la escribía. Y espero que ustedes también, ahora llega el segundo asalto, en donde se involucrarán los 'metas'.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Liga 11

**Capítulo 11:  
¡Juntos podemos!**

Las cuchillas de Dark Moon estaban a punto de tocar a sus víctimas. Él ya saboreaba la victoria, cuando de la nada salió un borrón cian, rodeado de relámpagos multicolor.

Las dos vigilantes se levantaron de la balsa de salvamente, con renovada confianza, al tiempo que el borrón se transformaba en una pegaso cian, con un traje azul; y gogles azul cielo.

The Dash le guiñó un ojo a Dark Moon, y le mostró que había atrapado todas sus cuchillas con la boca. Las escupió ante el atónito guerrero, y le dedicó la más amplia de las sonrisas.

—¿Estas son tuyas, de casualidad? — Dijo con falsa preocupación. — ¡Las atrapé todas!

White Nightmare, hasta ese momento ocupada en intentar aplastar al maldito de la Flecha, gruñó exasperada.

—¡Otra más! ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos! ¿Es que los vigilantes no tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a fastidiarnos? ¿O al menos otro lugar a dónde ir? ¡Porque basta ya!

—No, no, no, — se excusó The Dash. — Aparte están los vigilantes enmascarados, aparte estamos los metaponis.

White Nightmare rodó los ojos, en serio que esto ya empezaba a hartarle. Y mucho.

—Lo que quieres es que te pregunte, ¿verdad, mocosa?

Dash le dedicó una sonrisa estúpida, cosa que irritó más a Nightmare. Pero se controló.

—De acuerdo, niña, tú ganas. ¿Qué mierdas es un metaponi? — Gruñó Nightmare.

—¡Ponis con súper poderes, por supuesto! — Dijo The Dash, hinchando el pecho.

Fue entonces cuando velocista se transformó de nuevo en un borrón, y lo siguiente que supo Nightmare fue que alguien le daba un golpazo en la mandíbula a toda velocidad; tan fuerte que la mandó ligeramente hacia arriba. Luego, una serie de impactos sobre su pecho, golpes normales, pero muchos y demasiado rápidos; seguido de un golpazo que le aplastó la cabeza contra el suelo, y al igual que con las paredes, el suelo terminó agrietándose.

Finalmente, el borrón se materializó de nuevo en The Dash, justo al otro lado de la habitación. La antigua general la fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que Dash se ponía en cuclillas como un corredor profesional tomando impulso. Nightmare la invitó a que se acercara, sólo con la mirada. The Dash no necesitó más, y se lanzó en una carrera para atrapar a Nightmare. Desgraciadamente, un campo de energía invisible, que lanzó a Dash lejos de la temible poni.

—Ouch… de acuerdo, mi culpa por no verla venir… buen movimiento, mi general.

White Nightmare se relamió los labios, haciendo aparecer cientos de hachas envueltas en llamas. The Dash tragó saliva, y White Nightmare le arrojó los ataques. Tres de las armas devastadoras atravesaron su cuerpo, haciendo reír a la General. Pero de pronto, en lugar de un cuerpo destrozado cayendo, el cuerpo de la pegaso se desvaneció en el aire. Nightmare soltó un gemido de sorpresa, cuando una risita impertinente (justo detrás de ella) llamó su atención. Temblando de la impresión, Nightmare volvió la cabeza, y se topó con la pegaso.

—Ese truco se llama Ilusión de velocidad, ¿le gusta, General? — Le sonrió The Dash.

Nightmare gritó de ira, y repitió el ataque, esta vez cubriendo todos sus flancos. Esta vez tendría que atinarle, al menos una de sus hachas tendría que atravesar a esta mocosa del demonio. Y efectivamente, una lo hizo… pero, de nuevo, el efecto fue inesperado.

En lugar de intentar escapar, como Nightmare suponía, la niña se puso a temblar a enorme velocidad. Y, en lugar de impactar en su cuerpo, las hachas de Nightmare la atravesaron limpiamente, como si no estuviera ahí, y se clavaron en una pared, sin dañar a su oponente.

—¿Sabías que puedo hacer vibrar mis moléculas, para atravesar objetos sólidos?

Nightmare gritó, cubriéndose a sí misma de llamas, y lanzó bolas de fuego hacia la mocosa impertinente. Pero de nuevo, la velocidad de Dash probó ser demasiado para ella.

—¡Probemos otro enfoque, White Nightmare! — Avisó Dark Moon.

Ella sonrió, y ambos dirigieron sus ataques devastadores hacia los vigilantes. Una lluvia de cuchillos, por parte de Moon; y lenguas de fuego devastadoras por parte de Nightmare.

Batmare cubrió con su capa a sus dos compañeros, y soltó un par de sus bombas de humo.

De nuevo, cuando el humo se disipó, no había nadie, y los ataques impactaron sobre una capa vacía.

—Maldita sea, ¿estás segura que eres la única metaponi? — Gruñó Dark Moon.

The Dash sonrió.

—La niñita está llena de sorpresas, yo sé.

Y se desvaneció en un borrón cian, justo para eludir una lluvia de flechas venenosas que le arrojó White Nightmare.

—¡Muy lenta! — Se burló The Dash, enseñándole a Nightmare una de sus propias flechas, y arrojándosela de vuela.

Nightmare la desvió con su magia, y la flecha fue atrapada por el aura mágica de otro, que la cargó en su propio arco, para disparársela a White Nightmare. Dark Moon se transformó en un borrón azul, y atrapó la flecha con su boca. La escupió frente a su esposa y miró al arquero, esperando sobre la viga.

—Tú y yo juramos nunca tomar la vida de un poni, pero…

—Te comprendo, estos cuatro seriamente hacen que lo consideremos.

—Mejor admitan que no pueden vencernos y ya — dijo The Dash, con pequeños relámpagos multicolor corriendo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los antiguos generales se separaron, Dark Moon extendiendo sus alas, y White Nightmare echando chispas por su cuerno.

Entonces, Dark Moon voló directo hacia la Flecha, que de nuevo repitió su truco de colgarse de sus patas.

—¡Ni te creas que te servirá dos veces!

Deliberadamente se estrelló contra una pared, aplastando a la Flecha contra ésta. El Canario saltó sobre él, pero éste la apartó con un golpe de ala. Ella se precipitó hacia abajo, cuando el cable de Batmare se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo, y frenó su caída.

Dark Moon mientras tanto, estrellaba el cuerpo de la Flecha contra la pared, una y otra vez, hasta que escuchó un ya muy familiar pitido. Gruñó.

—En serio, ¿no se saben otra?

Se arrancó las bombas que Batmare había colocado sobre su lomo, con unos cuantos vellos, y las colocó en el traje de la Flecha.

—Dime, ¿qué tal se siente?

Las bombas explotaron, y el vigilante de azul se precipitó hacia el suelo. Por suerte, el Canario lo atrapó.

—¡Blue Blood!

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Por a prueba de golpes que sea este traje… hay un límite.

El Canario le sacó la capucha, y vio los múltiples moretones bajo esta.

—¡Y hace tiempo lo pasaste! ¿Estás bien?

—No tanto… pero no es lo peor que me ha pasado — sonrió la Flecha.

Dark Moon aterrizó detrás de ambos.

—¿En serio? Entonces debo trabajar duro para superar lo que te haya pasado.

El Canario le gritó, y Dark Moon retrocedió ante la onda sónica, pero aun así avanzó hacia ella. Con dificultad, y con sus oídos sangrando, pero avanzó. Finalmente la tomó del cuello.

—Ganas no me faltan de retorcértelo, ¿sabías?

Mientras, White Nightmare seguía peleando con The Dash.

Viendo que le era imposible golpearla, gracias al campo de fuerza invisible que la rodeaba, así pues, cambió de estrategia, y creó un tornado alrededor de la maldita unicornio, para así sacarle todo el oxígeno y así poder deshacerse de ella.

Nightmare se encogió de hombros, y soltó un hechizo de su cuerno.

Dash se preparó para esquivarlo, pero no notó nada de buenas a primeras. Todos los demás sí, se dieron cuenta que la temperatura había bajado drásticamente.

—¡Dash, cuidado! — Le trató de advertir el Canario, pero ya era tarde.

Una fina capa de hielo se había formado sobre las alas de la velocista, y pronto, su velocidad se vio disminuida, dándole el tiempo a White Nightmare de lanzarle un relámpago con todas sus fuerzas, aplastándola contra la pared.

—Tengo una horrible sensación de deja-vú — bromeó The Dash.

White Nightmare se limitó a lanzarle otro relámpago, que la hizo gritar del dolor.

—Esperaba un poco más de reto proviniendo de ti, 'metaponi'. — Pateó la cara de Dash con desprecio. — Pero, tú no eres un guerrero. Estos tres, no tienen poderes como tú, pero se las arreglaron para darnos problemas. Tú, tú sólo te confías en tu súper velocidad. Fue demasiado fácil averiguar cómo neutralizarla.

Volvió a electrocutar a Dash, y luego la atrapó hasta el cuello en un bloque de hielo.

—Dark Moon, es mejor terminar con esto — dijo la general, con un suspiro.

El pegaso dejó de golpear al Canario, y a Batmare, quien se había unido para ayudar a su compañera.

—Es un desperdicio de talento. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

Nightmare congeló a los otros también, y luego comenzó a atacar las columnas que sostenían el techo.

—Destruir la casa de nuestras pequeñas no me suena a una buena idea para reconstruir relaciones.

—Lo reconstruiré después — dijo Nightmare encogiéndose de hombros. — ¡Ahora vámonos!

Y los tele-transportó a fuera.

Una vez afuera, los dos vieron cómo el techo se desplomaba sobre sus congeladas víctimas. Era una victoria, pero ni la mitad de satisfactoria de lo que habían imaginado. Hubiera sido mejor conservarlos con vida, y luego reeducarlos para ser sus guerreros.

—No quería llegar a esto — volvió a decir Nightmare.

Dark Moon asintió con suavidad, y miró a su alrededor.

—Y, parece que durante nuestra pequeña batalla, el resto de guardias evacuó la ciudad.

Se encogieron de hombros, la verdad les daba igual.

—Me consuela que los ponis aún tengan la probabilidad de desarrollar este nivel de habilidades de combate — dijo entonces Dark Moon, mirando nostálgico hacia lo que quedaba del castillo… y entonces se quedó sin habla.

White Nightmare no lo había notado, y sonrió, todavía viendo al horizonte.

—Sí, me hubiera encantado adoctrinar a esos cuatro… pero se ganaron una muerte honorable. Aunque no puedo creer que me hayan forzado a matarlos de verdad…

Notó la extraña actitud de su marido, y, presa de un horrible presentimiento, redirigió su mirada hacia el Castillo destrozado.

Una figura de alicornio, grande y musculosa, sostenía el techo del castillo sobre sus hombros, salvando así a los tres vigilantes, y a la metaponi, de una muerte segura.

—No puede ser…

Alicorn Marvel le sonrió a los dos, y luego le arrojó el techo a Nightmare, que a duras penas si lo pudo destrozar con su magia. Desgraciadamente no fue lo bastante rápida como para bloquear el golpe frontal (cargado de electricidad) que la heroína le dio en la nariz.

El impacto fue tal, que rodó por las calles de Canterlot, creando una enorme zanja en el empedrado. Se levantó con dificultad para encarar a la nueva.

—¿Cuántos más hay? — Exigió saber Nightmare.

La alicornio de rojo hinchó orgullosamente el pecho.

—¡Me alegra que preguntes! Puedes llamarme, ¡ALICORN MARVEL!

—¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE TE PREGUNTÉ!

Dark Moon rechinó los dientes, y fue a embestir a la nueva. Pero al llegar hacia ella, y golpearla tal como se merecía, fue como golpear una pared. Gritó de dolor, y Alicorn Marvel lo tomó de un casco, y tras darle seis vueltas sobre su cabeza, lo arrojó contra una fuente que adornaba la calle. Ésta se rompió al recibir el impacto de la cabeza de Dark Moon.

—¿Se rinden ya? — Provocó Marvel.

White Nightmare miró a lo lejos, a los demás héroes que había congelado. Quería destruirlos para castigar a la impertinente, pero no tendría esa oportunidad.  
Una potrilla, cuya mitad del cuerpo estaba hecha de metal, usaba su cañón láser para liberar a los capturados. Y la velocista ya estaba libre.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Sweetie Borg.

—Sí, recuerda que yo sano rápido. Dame un par de segundos — dijo The Dash.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? — Le preguntó a su hermana.

—Al menos mejor que Blue Blood.

Él sonrió.

—El hielo me ayudó a bajar la hinchazón, así que no estoy tan mal.

* * *

Nightmare gritó de ira, y lo primero que intentó hacer fue tomar una roca con su magia, y estrellarla en la cabeza de Marvel. La roca se rompió sobre Marvel, que ni se inmutó.

—La fuerza de Ponírcules, y la resistencia de Equiles — informó la heroína.

Entonces le arrojó un tremendo relámpago a Nightmare, que no pudo eludirlo, y el impacto la lanzó a la misma fuente en la que había caído Dark Moon.

Ellos dos se levantaron como pudieron.

—¿Creen que no conocemos su juego? — Dijo Dark Moon. — Van mostrando sus efectivos uno a uno, esperando a que nos acostumbremos a ellos… y cuando parece que recuperamos la ventaja, salen con alguien más.

Marvel sólo se quedó ahí, sonriendo orgullosamente con los cascos cruzados, cuando su amiga Sweetie Borg llegó volando junto a ella (con la ayuda de sus propulsores), y aterrizó junto a su amiga, también muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Sí, bueno, ¡no nos culpen! — Se defendió la potra mecánica. — No tuvimos tiempo de pensar en una mejor estrategia… aunque ya tuvimos una baja.

—Sí, la Flecha no está en sus mejores condiciones — observó Marvel.

White Nightmare miró fijamente a las mocosas.

—¿Hay otro metaponi escondido?

—No, la última soy yo — dijo Sweetie Borg.

—¡Todo lo que necesitaba saber!

Y disparó una lengua de fuego, suficientemente poderosa como para derretir el pavimento. El ataque fue directo contra Sweetie Borg. Por suerte la pequeña respondió creando una esfera protectora con su magia, reforzada por la energía de sus partes mecánicas.

Pero aun así, el ataque no se detenía, y era muy poderoso. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que a las partes electrónicas de Sweetie Borg se les agotara la batería.

A Marvel le hubiera encantado ayudar a su amiga, pero estaba ocupada con Dark Moon, que a cualquier oportunidad iría en auxilio de su esposa.

Entonces, muy para la sorpresa de Nightmare, los costados de la potrilla mecánica se abrieron, y varios mini-misiles se dirigieron contra ella.

Le dieron en el rostro, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

—Hoy me han quemado la cara más veces que durante la guerra contra los dragones.

Iba a contraatacar un unos golpes por su cuenta, cuando Sweetie Borg extendió su casco, disparando contra ella un gancho mecánico, que se clavó en su pelaje, y la atrajo hacia la chiquilla.

—Más razón para rendirte, ¿no?

Nightmare se vio levantada por los aires, para luego ser lanzada de nuevo a la fuente.

Marvel, que ya había terminado de derribar a Dark Moon, levantó un casco ya cargado de electricidad.

—Ey Sweetie Borg, ¿haces los honores, o yo?

—No, déjame. Yo me encargo — dijo la androide, lanzando un relámpago de su casco, hacia la fuente.

Los dos generales gritaron ante la corriente eléctrica que los asotó; pero no se rindieron. En su lugar, Nightmare usó su poder para hacer estallar la fuente.

La onda expansiva hizo que las dos heroínas cayeran hacia atrás.

—¡Dark Moon! — Ordenó la unicornio.

Él extendió sus alas, y se fue a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de Batmare. Flecha, Canario, y Dash.

The Dash extendió sus alas, cargándolas de energía cinética multicolor.

—¡Ni creas!

Y como un relámpago, se lanzó contra Dark Moon. El pegaso súbitamente cambió de dirección, directo hacia arriba. Añadió más velocidad; y, para cuando Dash se dio cuenta, ella ya había llegado a los límites de Canterlot.

—¡Demonios!

Arriba, en el cielo, vio que Dark Moon reunía nubes a gran velocidad, para formar una grande, y negra. Negra como ninguna otra que hubiera visto.

—¿En qué piensa?

En esos momentos, Nightmare estaba ocupada con Sweetie Borg y Alicorn Marvel, pero pronto subió la mirada, y sonrió.

—Fin del juego para los primeros tres.

Las dos heroínas miraron hacia atrás.

—¡¿En qué piensa?! — Dijo Marvel.

Sweetie Borg cerró su ojo biológico, al tiempo que su memoria electrónica buscaba información a toda velocidad.

—¡No! — Gritó. — Es un ataque de los antiguos días…se llama Nube de Devastación…

—No pueden salvarlos a todos — dijo Nightmare con una nota musical en su voz. — Ni ustedes, ni su amiga velocista.

Dash ya iba a medio camino, cuando Dark Moon saltó sobre la nube.

Un relámpago rojo de gran tamaño cayó sobre el grupo.

The Dash frenó súbitamente, mientras que Sweetie Borg y Marvel sólo abrían la mandíbula, asustadas de lo que había pasado.

—¡Jaque mate!

…

En el Palacio de la Amistad, todos gritaron cuando Dark Moon realizó el ataque sobre los vigilantes.

—¡NO! — Gritaron las Portadoras de la Armonía, pensando en su amiga caída.

—Blue Blood… — murmuró Celestia.

…

El humo causado por el impacto se disipó poco a poco… así como las sonrisas en los rostros de los generales.

En el centro del cráter que había sido el castillo, se erguía un refugio anti-bombas color verde esmeralda.

El refugio desapareció, en el anillo que portaba un bebé dragón, vestido de verde.

—¡Por supuesto! — Gritó White Nightmare. — ¿NO QUE YA NO HABÍA MÁS METAPONIS?

—Nadie dijo nada de metadragones — le gritó de vuelta Linterna, creando un misil, que arrojó contra Nightmare.

Ella creó una esfera de energía que bloqueó el ataque.

—¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA! — Gritó ella. — ¿SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE HACEN? ¡NOSOTROS SÓLO QUEREMOS RESTAURAR LA GLORIA DE LOS PONIS!

—¿De qué manera? — Desafió Marvel.

—Sí, aquí nos las arreglamos bien — dijo The Dash. — ¿Qué no vieron los vitrales?

—¡Por favor! La única manera es esclavizando a las otras razas, por supuesto — respondió Dark Moon, aterrizando. — ¿Se dan cuenta? El maldito salón de los vitrales es un monumento a sus fallos. ¿Discord? ¿Sombra? ¿Tirek? ¡¿Chrysalis?! Si hubieran hecho las cosas como en los Antiguos Días, no hubieran tenido que enfrentar a ninguna de aquellas amenazas.

—Jamás a ese precio — amenazó Sweetie Borg.

Linterna transportó a los vigilantes en una plataforma voladora, creada con el Anillo; y los transportó frente a los generales, quienes obviamente ya estaban al límite.

—Los Antiguos Días no se repetirán — dijo Linterna. — Esos tiempos se acabaron, y también ustedes.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Prefieren vivir con la certeza que tarde o temprano algo vendrá a amenazar a los ponis? — Dijo Nightmare. — Viviendo en la ignorancia, cantando canciones sobre la amistad, el amor, y no sé qué bobadas de este siglo, en lugar de asegurar que nada les pase a los ponis. Qué hermoso.

—Si viene un peligro nuevo, lo enfrentaremos. Tal vez ya no como los Elementos de la Armonía, pero sí como un equipo.

—¡Una liga de la Justicia! — Declamó Marvel.

Todos los héroes la miraron.

—Perdón, es que suena genial.

—Tranquila, me gusta — aprobó el debilitado Flecha.

Los dos generales se juntaron flanco con flanco, preparándose para luchar.

—Ni crean que esto se acaba aquí.

—Oh, yo creo que sí — dijo Sweetie Borg; transformando su casco en un enorme cañón, y disparando un ataque de plasma puro contra los generales.

La explosión los lanzó lejos, cayendo de espaldas. Era la señal que todos estaban esperando, ya estaban demasiado débiles. Entonces Sweetie Borg sonrió, creando un micrófono de las máquinas de su cuerpo.

—Admítanlo ustedes dos. No pueden ganar.

—Jamás admitiremos la derrota — dijo Dark Moon, con la ira brillando en sus ojos.

—Bien, tal vez sea mejor que se los explique con música — dijo Sweetie Borg, ensanchando su sonrisa, y preparando su garganta.

—¿Con música? ¿Para qué pretendes? — Quiso saber Batmare.

—Fastidiarlos, por supuesto — dijo Linterna, como si fuera muy obvio.

Batmare tuvo que reírse. Antes era una bravucona, así pues, extrañaba fastidiar a otros. Y estos dos, claro que se me merecían un agregado a su derrota.

—Me gusta cómo piensan.

Los generales intercambiaron una mirada, y se lanzaron como flechas contra los héroes. ¡Todo menos una maldita canción! Fue cuando una garra gigantesca, de color verde esmeralda, los atrapó en el aire, y lo sujetó firmemente para que no pudieran escapar.

—¿Todos listos? — Dijo Sweetie Borg. — ¡Vamos!

Y cantó:

 _El mundo frágil es_

—¡Oh, claro que no! ¡Suéltenme ya! — Exigió Nightmare.

Se le unió Linterna:

 _Lo atacan sin parar…_

—¡UN ATAQUE CAERÍA BIEN PARA CERRARLES LA BOCA! — Gritó Dark Moon.

Marvel:

 _Nos tocó perder,_

Dash:

 _y no hay vuelta atrás…_

(Después de tomar aire, y patear en la boca a Dark Moon para que no interrumpiera), Batmare:

 _Nadie junto a mí peleó…_

La Flecha, con dificultad, pues tenía un par de costillas rotas:

 _¡Mas sólo ya no estoy!_

Todos:

 _LIGA, ¡UNIDA!_

A estas alturas White Nightmare decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de la broma, y se liberó usando todo su poder. Linterna salió disparado hacia atrás, y ella se adelantó para aplastarlo contra el suelo; pero Marvel la tomó con sus dos cascos delanteros, y la sacudió en el aire mientras cantaba:

¡ _Somos uno al pelear, esta batalla!_

La arrojó al suelo. Dark Moon por su parte quiso acabar al menos con uno, lanzándose sobre la Flecha, que por supuesto, le respondió con un flechazo explosivo. Cayó, y el arquero cantó su línea:

 _¡De nosotros huirán!_

El Canario, mirando desafiante a la vapuleada, y cansada White Nightmare:

 _Nunca nos vencerán_.

Los dos generales trataron de levantarse, de responder, pero hasta ellos tenían sus límites. Cayeron rendidos. O eso querían que todos pensaran, y funcionó, porque añadieron confiados:

—La unión fuerza nos da — les informó Batmare, ya sin cantar.

—Y somos uno al pelear — finalizó Linterna.

Los dos generales no se movieron más.

—¿Se dan cuenta que cantamos una canción de la competencia, no? — Preguntó Batmare después de un rato.

—Da igual, sirvió para su propósito, y el mensaje quedó más que claro.

Nadie dijo más, y se prepararon para restringir a esos dos, cuando Dark Moon se levantó.

—No estoy vencido… ¿nunca los venceremos, dicen? ¡ESO LO VEREMOS!

El Canario dio una rápida voltereta, atinándole en la mandíbula a Moon, lanzándolo hacia arriba. Luego, todavía con el impulso inicial, se posicionó sobre él, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Dark Moon no podía moverse, el grito supersónico lo tenía inmovilizado. Finalmente, cuando el efecto del grito acabó, el Canario aterrizó, dándole un golpe de casco frontal en la cara al general. Y ahí ya no se movió más.

White Nightamre se levantó, también para un golpe final; y Alicorn Marvel se encargó de ella, cargando un relámpago sobre su casco frontal, y golpeándola con este, también en la mandíbula, tan fuerte que salió disparada hacia arriba.  
Una vez en el aire, con los cascos aun cargados de electricidad, le dio un golpazo en cada mejilla, luego, un codazo en el la espalda; y no contenta con eso, antes que cayera, la tomó de los cascos traseros, y le dio doce vueltas en el aire; para finalmente arrojarla al suelo.

Tampoco se movió más.

—Ahora sí, ganamos — dijo la Flecha. — Esto se acabó.

—La Liga, unida, ¡jamás será vencida! — Saltó Marvel.

Todos se miraron, y sonrieron. Todo había acabado, los antiguos generales fueron derrotados antes que pudieran hacer un daño en verdad irreparable.

* * *

 **Y he aquí la batalla final. De nuevo, fue divertido, hacía tiempo que no usaba a estos OC, y me sorprende un poco que los usara de saco de box para los héroes; pero me la pasé genial haciéndolo. En cuanto a la canción, más de alguien la tuvo que haber identificado; no sé, nunca me resisto a un buen chiste de cuarta pared.**

 **Y por supuesto, como todo cross con DC; no pueden faltar las referencias al INJUSTICE 1 y 2.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Sólo nos queda un cap a modo de conclusión.**


	12. Liga 12

**Capítulo 12:  
Amenazas, y alianzas a futuro  
**

Las cuatro Portadoras de la Armonía restantes, y las dos Princesas, esperaban fuera del Palacio de Twilight. Nadie sabía qué decir, pero tampoco eran necesarias las palabras. Todos estaban muy felices, y aliviados, que todo hubiera terminado.

—No puedo creer que en verdad hayan sido vencidos en tan poco tiempo — dijo Celestia. — Son veteranos de guerra, pensé que nuestros compañeros vigilantes, y metaponis, tendrían más problemas. Aun con sus habilidades especiales y de combate.

—Obviamente, después de haber estado encerrados por quién sabe cuánto, nuestros padres estaban fuera de forma — dijo Luna, preocupada. — En sus mejores condiciones, esta victoria no hubiera sido ni la mitad de rápida. O una victoria siquiera.

Se callaron, y entonces, vieron en el cielo un muy familiar borrón cian y multicolor; seguido de una máquina voladora con forma de murciélago, y, cerrando la formación, una jaula de color verde esmeralda con dos grandes figuras dentro. Un pegaso y una unicornio.

—¡Lo hicimos! — Celebró The Dash, comiendo de un paquetón de papas con queso. — ¿Alguien ordenó dos villanos y papas grandes para llevar?

El transporte de Batmare aterrizó, junto con Linterna y los dos prisioneros.

—¡Uf! Ustedes se tardaron una eternidad — se quejó Dash, cuando se abrió la puerta del transporte de Batmare. — ¡Me dio tiempo de pasar por comida, por favor! En serio que…

—La próxima los transportas tú — dijo Linterna, aterrizando detrás de la jaula con los antiguos generales. — No podemos perder de vista a estos dos, y lo sabes bien, Dash.

—Sin mencionar que este tipo nos retrasó — dijo Batmare, señalando hacia atrás.

Marvel cargaba a la Flecha, que yacía sin traje, revelando que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de contusiones. No era necesario tener un título de doctor para saber que no se recuperaría de esa pronto. Celestia soltó un gemido, y se inclinó sobre su sobrino.

—¡Oh, Blue Blood! ¿Por qué tuviste que ofrecerte tú como distracción principal? ¡Tenemos ponis con habilidades especiales! ¿Por qué precisamente tú?

—Una de esas ponis con habilidades especiales es un Elemento de la Armonía — dijo débilmente Blue Blood, pero siempre con una sonrisa irónica. — Los otros, son niños. ¿Por quién me tomas? De todos nosotros, yo soy el más prescindible. Y eso lo sabe cualquiera.

Celestia dejó escapar una lágrima, le dolía escuchar a su sobrino hablar así, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar lo abrazó con fuerza, y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Mis tíos abuelos ya hicieron el trabajo de medio matarme, gracias — dijo Blue Blood.

—Y eso nos lleva a la pregunta del millón de bits — dijo Luna, sin dejar de ver a la jaula. — ¿Qué hacemos con ellos dos? Son demasiado peligrosos como para cualquiera de nuestras prisiones… o la de cualquier otra nación. ¡Fue por eso que el primer Lord Dragón los encerró en la Nada, en primer lugar! Y no creo que ninguno quiera empezar a matar.

Los dos generales se despertaron, todavía estaban demasiado débiles como para atacar, pero todos sintieron cómo subía la tensión cuando sintieron su mirada sobre ellos.

—¿No matar? ¡Por favor! ¿Entones qué, esperar a que nos volvamos a liberar? — Se burló Nightmare. — Porque eso haremos… tenemos más de doce años de experiencia como soldados de élite, sabemos lo que es ser capturados; y nadie antes del maldito de Lumbre lo ha logrado por más de un día. ¿Creen que podrán detenernos por siempre?

—Y lo más importante, ahora sabemos la existencia de los metaponis… y este trío de imbéciles — dijo Dark Moon. — Cuando nos recuperemos, todo será diferente.

—¡Nada ni nadie podrá detenernos esta vez! ¡Recuperaremos el legado de su abuelo!

Batmare suspiró, y sacó un control remoto de su traje, del cual apretó un botón.

Pronto, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de los generales, que se retorcieron, gritaron de dolor. Finalmente, los dos volvieron a caer inconscientes. Así de débiles estaban.

—Se supone que eres un policía intergaláctico, ¿no? — Dijo Batmare, mirando fijamente a Linterna. — ¿Los Linternas no tienen una cárcel?

—Para criminales galácticos. Los crímenes de estos dos se limitan a este planeta — explicó el dragón esmeralda.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que hagamos? — Dijo Marvel.

El ambiente se llenó de una brisa con olor a pino fresco, tierra mojada, musgo, y, aliento de Timberwolf. Todos se tensaron, ese olor a bosque sólo podía significar algo. Y no era nada bueno.

Tal como lo imaginaron, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el pueblo comenzó a gritar ante la manada de Timberwolves que salió del bosque Everfree, dirigiéndose de manera disciplinada y ordenada hacia el Palacio de Twilight.

Las dos Princesas se adelantaron, dispuestas a ser las primeras a enfrentar a su hermanito, mientras que los héroes (menos la Flecha, que estaba herido, y Canario que cuidaba de él)

Sweetie Borg transformó su casco en un cañón plasma, Dash extendió sus alas, circulando la energía multicolor alrededor de su cuerpo; Linterna reforzó la jaula de Nightmare y Moon; Batmare amenazó con sus boomerangs explosivos; y Marvel levantó un casco, en donde cargó un relámpago.

—¿Qué quieres aquí Eclipse Darkness? — Dijo Spike.

Los lobos se tensaron ante la amenaza de tantos ponis a la vez, pero de nuevo, su amo los tranquilizó con la calma que lo caracterizaba.  
Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada indiferente a los cautivos.

—Ya. Sabía que ellos dos iban a caer, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan rápido.

—Todavía podemos luchar, los que tenemos meta-habilidades casi no participamos. Tenemos las fuerzas intactas — dijo Marvel.

Darkness se encogió de hombros.

—No vine a pelear con ustedes. Quisiera recordarles, que no liberé a estos dos por mi propia voluntad. Fue un contrato vinculante impuesto en mí desde mi nacimiento.

Celestia asintió con suavidad.

—Entonces, hermano, ¿qué quieres aquí?

Darkness gruñó, molesto.

—No sé si la otra te pasó el mensaje, pero ustedes dos no son nada para mí. Un cero a la izquierda.

La Princesa del Sol cerró los ojos, herida.

—Pero Darkness…

—La única razón por la que comencé a hablar con ustedes fue por el plan, que este par me obligaron a trazar. Pero una vez terminemos aquí, volveré a mi bosque en donde no tendré que tratar con un poni nunca más.

—De acuerdo, eres un antisocial, eso ya nos quedó claro a todos — dijo Alicorn Marvel. — ¿Entonces qué quieres aquí?

Darkness sacó un cristal.

—Esta fue la herramienta que usaron para escapar de la Nada. Es una puerta de dos vías, así que, sugiero que los regresemos a donde salieron.

Las dos Princesa del Sol y la Luna intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Como dije, no es que los sacara porque quisiera — dijo Eclipse. — Son un par de prepotentes, que me hicieron tomar ese camino por la fuerza. El mundo de ustedes los ponis está lleno de idiotas como ellos, quienes se aprovechan de sus posiciones sociales, económicas, o políticas para imponer su voluntad.

—Pero no todos los ponis son así — dijo Luna. — Puedes quedarte con nosotras, mostrarnos tu lado de la vida… e incluso…

Darkness la interrumpió.

—Si quieren hacer algo por mí, ayúdenme a encerrar a estos dos, y pongan un cerco alrededor del bosque. No quiero que nadie me venga a molestar a mí, o a ninguno de mis hermanos.

Los lobos aullaron, y los dos más grandes se acurrucaron con Darkness, su jefe de manada. Todos lo observaban con una gotita en la sien, pero, dadas las circunstancias era mejor no decir nada.

—¿Entonces, lo hacemos?

—¿Qué hay que hacer? — Dijo Celestia, finalmente.

—El cristal ya tiene sellado el hechizo de portal, y listas las coordenadas. — Explicó Darkness, centrando su atención en la Liga. — Sólo falta que alguien cargue su energía para sellarlos de nuevo. Es ahí donde entran ustedes, si todos concentran su energía, podrán crear un sello decente.

—¿Pero qué pasa si tu contrato vinculante siguiera vigente, y trataras de liberarlos? — Dijo Linterna.

—Más razón para que se los pida a ustedes juntos — dijo Darkness. — Estoy seguro que ni en un millón de años podría vencer al equipo completo.

—¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? — Preguntó Batmare.

—Visualicen como que están mandando una carga a una especie de batería. — Explicó el alicornio del busque. — Suena vago, sí, pero no se me ocurre cómo explicarlo mejor.

Todos se miraron, inseguros de qué hacer, pero al final accedieron.

Los miembros de la Liga (aun la Flecha) cerraron sus ojos, y a la señal de Darkness, enviaron sus energías al cristal. Éste se agitó, creando un portal.

—¡Linterna! — Gritó Batmare.

El guardián esmeralda dirigió la jaula que había creado con su anillo hacia el portal. La agitación despertó a los generales, que de inmediato dedujeron lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No! ¡Ni se les ocurra! — Amenazó White Nightmare.

—No volveremos a ese agujero. ¡Ni crean! — Gritó Dark Moon.

Sus tres hijos los miraron, y negaron con la cabeza.

—Madre, padre, lo sentimos — dijo Celestia.

—Pero su Época ya pasó — puntualizó Luna. — Por nada del mundo volveremos a la era de las masacres. ¡Y si ustedes no quieren cambiar, no tienen cabida aquí!

El portal siguió succionándolos, cuando de pronto, Nightmare reunió lo último de sus fuerzas, y lanzó un ataque contra Linterna. Quería destruir la jaula a como diera lugar, y escapar.

El ataque sí logró empujar lejos a Linterna, y los dos generales iban a aprovechar su ventaja, cuando Batmare sacó uno de sus boomerangs, y lo arrojó hacia sus enemigos.

El boomerang, por supuesto, les explotó en la cara.

—¡Una quemadura como recuerdo!

Finalmente el portal los terminó de succionar, y la Liga podía decir con confianza:

—¡Se acabó!

Darkness asintió, y dio media vuelta.

—Me alegro, me alegro. Ahora sí, puedo estar tranquilo.

Celesti caminó tras Eclipse Darkness.

—¡Espera, hermano! ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? ¿No quieres que hagamos nada por ti?

El alicornio se lo pensó un poco y asintió.

—Dejen de llamarme hermano. Es molesto.

Celestia torció el gesto, eso dolió. Luna por su parte se unió a Celestia.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero tu nombre claramente indica que estamos emparentados. Si insistes tanto en que…

El alicornio macho gruñó, ya harto de todo.

—Bien, me cambio el nombre a Forest Thing. — Apretó el paso, junto con sus lobos. — Ahora sí, vámonos. Estoy harto.

Todos se quedaron viendo cómo desaparecía entre el bosque.

—Y al final, no tengo ni idea de qué pensar de este tipo — dijo Marvel, rascándose la cabeza.

Linterna se encogió de hombros.

—Dejémoslo ser, no nos molestará si no lo molestamos.

Las dos hermanas suspiraron con tristeza. Darkness, o Forest Thing, parecía no tener ningún interés en relacionarse con ellas. Dolía, pero, tenían que aceptar que era su decisión. Y tener un hermanito que prefería vivir en el bosque era mil veces preferible a un hermanito que quisiera destronarlas, o que hubiera salido un conquistador como sus padres.

—Ahora, nuestro único pendiente es atender a Blue Blood — dijo Celestia, fijándose en su sobrino.

Él suspiró.

—Estoy bien, como vigilante enmascarado me recuperaré en mi guarida — dijo el príncipe.

Celestia le sonrió.

—Nos hiciste un gran favor por hoy, así que como agradecimiento, te llevaremos a un hospital. Y luego tendrás la vía libre para irte.

Todos los demás sonrieron ante esto, siendo el Canario la que estaba más feliz por la situación. Parecía que tanto Celestia como él estaban en el camino de la reconciliación.

—Aunque estoy contenta que todo haya terminado — dijo Twilight. — Pero me hubiera gustado tener un poco más de participación. Después de todo, los Elementos de la Armonía siempre hemos sido las que protegen Equestria.

—Y seguirán siendo — aseguró Batmare, colocando su casco sobre el hombro de la Princesa. — Pero, a partir de ahora, la primera línea de defensa la conformamos nosotros.

—¡La Liga de la Justicia! — Anunció Marvel.

—Y como tal, tenemos que estar listos. Ya sea para enfrentar nuevas amenazas… o, preferiblemente, nuevos aliados — dijo Batmare.

…

Trixie terminó otro show, y de nuevo, tras recibir las ovaciones de los ponis, regresó a encerrarse a su carromato.

Como siempre, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, pero ella lo ignoró. De hecho, no se sentía con ánimo para nada después de terminar otro show; ya que le recordaban a su difunta amiga, Starlight.

Se habían hecho muy cercanas a partir de los shows, y casi siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla. Pero cuando no podía, no importaba. Igual pasaban un tiempo juntas en su carromato después de cada show. Y eso era lo que Trixie extrañaba más desde su muerte.

Siguieron insistiendo en el llamado, así que al final, ella decidió escabullirse por la puerta trasera.

Para matar el tiempo, ella se fue hacia una tienda de libros usados. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se puso a hojear los libros de hechizos. La mayoría eran libros académicos para niños pequeños, pero también había otros de la universidad. Aunque lo que ella buscaba en verdad era uno de prestidigitación confundido en el montón. Había conseguido varios de los suyos de esa forma.

Entonces lo vio, era un libro bastante viejo, pero quizás le serviría. No era prestidigitación, pero era un libro de hechizos que jamás había visto. Lo compró, más por curiosidad que otra cosa. A estas alturas su visitante ya se habría dado por vencido.

Cuando se metió a su carromato, se puso a hojearlo. Efectivamente, el libro era de hechizos, pero un poco diferente a los que Trixie conocía. Por lo visto, la premisa principal de este consistía en decir las cosas al revés para que sucedieran.

—¡Por favor! Qué tontería.

Arrojó su libro a la esquina, por suerte fue muy barato. Pero entonces, lo volvió a recoger con su magia y lo examinó.

—¿Qué puede perder Trixie? Tratemos de conseguir un traje nuevo. ¡Eixirt arap oveun ejart nu!

Una luz apareció alrededor de Trixie, y se materializó en una elegante camisa a botones, un chaleco azul, un saco negro, una corbata de moño blanca; y para completar el conjunto, un sombrero de copa.

—Esto está interesante. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos probar?

Levitó el libro con su magia y probó otra cosa:

—¡Errot ed ogeuf!

Una torre de fuego apareció ante Trixie, haciéndola retroceder de un salto.

—¡Vas a quemar todas mis pertenencias! ¡Etagápa!

Las llamas se apagaron de golpe.

—Creo que me va a gustar este nuevo tipo de magia — celebró la maga feriante.

…

Daring Do terminó estaba ante una pequeña estatuilla, en un pedestal, justo en el centro de aquel templo perdido en mitad de la nada.

—¡Finalmente!

Y ella iba a tomar el premio, pero se lo pensó por unos instantes, y examinó el cristal verde que la formaba. Tras reírse un poco, ella sacó su cantimplora, y se tomó un par de tragos; y con gran habilidad, intercambió la cantimplora por la estatuilla.

El templo se sacudió por unos instantes, pero luego volvió a la normalidad, sin que nada malo pasara.

Daring sonrió, y se encaminó hacia la salida, en donde un viejo conocido la esperaba.

—Como que te has hecho más descuidada, Daring Do — saludó Ahizotl. — ¿No te diste cuenta que te veníamos siguiendo desde hace algún tiempo?

La chica se rio, y saludó con su sombrero a su enemigo.

—Claro que sabía, Ahuizotl. Pero desde que murió Caballeron, me hace falta una pelea como Faust manda.

Fustigó su látigo.

—¿Listo, compañero?

Los dos saltaron uno sobre el otro, siempre cuidando de no romper la estatuilla. Pero, cuando Daring Do recibió una patada de Ahuizotl. Ella cayó de espaldas, rompiendo la estatuilla con el impacto.

—¡NO! — Gritó Ahuizotl.

Daring hubiera reaccionado de forma parecida, pero de pronto no podía hablar. Un misterioso brillo color verde rodeó a la exploradora, y sus ojos se tornaron de color esmeralda.

—¿Daring Do? — Preguntó Ahuizotl.

—No. La Hechicera — respondió la exploradora, con una voz que no era la suya.

Ante el aterrorizado Ahuizotl, la exploradora puso una expresión de perversidad pura, que jamás había visto en ella. Un cuerno largo y filoso apareció sobre su frente, y sus ropas de exploración se tornaron en ropas tribales.

—¡NO, espera! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON DARING DO?!

Un rayo de color verde esmeralda acabó con la existencia de Ahuizotl, mientras que la Hechicera se reía maniática. Había pasado tantos años encerrada… que respirar aire puro se sentía bien. Tan bien…

…

Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde el incidente con White Nightmare y Dark Moon, y todos los miembros de la Liga habían vuelto a sus actividades normales.

Batmare había vuelto a sus excursiones nocturnas (hoy le tocaba Trottenaghe), como a ella le gustaba. Trabajar con otros era divertido, pero prefería mil veces hacerlo por su cuenta. Le ayudaba a pensar, y a lidiar con su dolor.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se fijó en el grupo de matones metiéndose en una fábrica de queso.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Sacó un par de binoculares de visión nocturna, los cuales le dieron una visión más clara de la periferia. La fábrica, estaba pegada a un banco en una de sus paredes. ¡Por supuesto!

Batmare saltó a la acción.

En la fábrica, un muy satisfecho Cheese Sandwich caminaba por el puente de observación de los contenedores, para que su guía le mostrara el nuevo lote de queso para nachos que había desarrollado sólo para él. Pararon sobre un gran contenedor de delicioso líquido amarillo, en el cual el guía hundió una varilla, y se la dio a probar al poni amarillo.

—¿Qué tal, señor Sandwich? ¿Es todo lo que esperaba?

El fiestero sonrió satisfecho.

—Es justo lo que esperaba. Y ahora, el bicentenario puede tener la fiesta que se merece.

El grupo de matones ingresó de golpe a la fábrica.

—Ey, miren, todavía hay alguien aquí.

—¡Liquídalo! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Los matones dispararon una serie de ataques mágicos contra la plataforma suspendida sobre los tanques de queso.

—¡No! — Gritó el empleado de la fábrica, atrapando a Cheese por el cuello de su camisa.

El fiestero sonrió, aliviado, pero entonces, un nuevo ataque mágico desbalanceó el puente, y el empelado perdió el equilibrio.

Los dos cayeron, cuando un fuerte casco atrapó el del empleado. El sujeto miró hacia arriba, topándose con la vigilante enmascarada, colgada de su cable.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la vigilante.

Abajo, los matones gritaron.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Es la murciélaga!

—Mierda, ¡vámonos de aquí! — Gritó el líder.

Los otros matones a duras penas si tuvieron tiempo de disparar otro par de ataques mágicos, al menos como despecho.

Pero uno de éstos, cayó sobre el empleado de la fábrica, que del susto soltó a Cheese Sandwich, y éste cayó sin remedio sobre el tanque de queso.

—¡NO! — Gritaron él y Batmare al mismo tiempo.

Pero ya era tarde, Cheese se hundía sin remedio, mientras la vigilante se colocaba un respirador.

—Malditos, lo van a pagar — dijo ella.

Dejó al empleado en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia el tanque de queso, pero el empleado la detuvo.

—No, niña. Esa cosa son noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento químicos, y sólo una pizca de queso. Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso…

Ella cayó de rodillas.

—Mi culpa.

—No, la de esos matones. Si no, los muertos hubiéramos sido dos.

Batmare escupió al suelo, pero luego, salió en persecución de los matones. Por su parte, el empleado salió corriendo a buscar a la policía o a la Guardia Real.

La fábrica se quedó sola. O eso parecía.

Del fondo del tanque de queso líquido, una figura poco a poco fue emergiendo.

Como un fantasma perdido en la oscuridad, el poni terrestre fue vagabundeando por la ciudad, hasta que se topó con un charco. Ahí pudo apreciar su pelaje blanqueado, y su melena tornada verde.

No pudo más, la imagen de su nueva apariencia lo hizo soltar una risita. Una risa que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada demencial. Una carcajada incontrolable, y temible, que pronto se calmó, pero la sonrisa, retorcida y escalofriante, quedó plantada en su rostro.

—Ahora sí, ¿dónde te metiste, murciélaga?

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí la conclusión. Dos nuevos héroes, y dos villanos. Lo de Daring, bueno, cualquiera pudo verla venir. Una exploradora, estatuilla, un clásico. Por cierto, que el escritor de la historia hermana, Flashpoint Equestria, también hizo debutar a Daring como villana, pero de una naturaleza diferente.**

 **Y bueno, con Trixie, ella es otra historia. Una maga feriante que secretamente es una maga de verdad, ¿fui el único que vio la conexión? Aunque lo del libro, al menos tenía que vincularlo al universo de MLP.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
